Finding Contentment: Sophomore Year
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: Part two of the Finding Contentment series. Follow John Cena as he embarks on his second year at college.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been forever since I posted... as usual a lot going on in my life. Hopefully everyone will put up with my delays and enjoy the second part of the Finding Contentment series... I have the rest of the story written I just need to edit before publishing. Chapters should come every few days.**

 **Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

Thanks to the continued support of his brother over his summer break, John Cena was returning to college for his sophomore year, with his studies at least. On a personal level, he was starting freshman year all over again.

This year he didn't have an injury to worry about, having regained all his strength and mobility back through physical therapy sessions over the summer. The injury had sidelined him from his football aspirations and forced him to spend two sessions a week with a Physical Therapist at the college. That person had forced him to challenge things about himself that he may still try to ignore. Not about his body though certain reactions forced him to acknowledge something about himself; he was gay. His biggest discovery to date at college. He hoped he avoided such discoveries this year.

John would love to see how pleased his Physical Therapist was with his recovery, and hoped proud of his actions, but John would never find out for sure. His second reason for a fresh start this year. There was no Randy.

Randy helped him to discover who he was, and set him on the longer path of that discovery, but he was also a huge distraction for John. Well, he was when they weren't spending time together. When John was around Randy's, he lounged about, sometimes even in Randy's arms and studied. If John had an essay and Randy was marking, then the pair sat at the dining room table, keeping one another company with their presence. The only time he didn't enjoy was the therapy itself. It was a mix of pleasure and pain; he looked forward to spending time with Randy but once the rehab started he was cursing Randy, always needing ice packs taped to him afterward.

His freshman year ended on a low with Randy leaving the college, deciding he wanted to return to St Louis. To make things worse, Cody, Randy's colleague, was still here. The bane of his relationship with Randy. Cody had it in for them and John hadn't realized until it was too late. John had tried to convince Randy to stay, failing in his attempt. Days before he was due to head home, John went to Randy, begging him to stay, desperate for him to be there in September, but Randy had already decided.

But he needed to move on. This was his sophomore year where he would excel at his work, find the courage to tell people he was gay, his long-term goal, and have lots of fun. It was just a shame that Chris was staying in Canada; they became friends the previous year and John still regretted not telling Chris the truth. But that was his failure all year. He always hid from the truth.

John had a room in Alumni Hall, the all-male residence hall and so far, everything was working out. He had a room to himself and no one to question why he wasn't bringing women back to his room like most college lads. If the guys didn't find out he was gay, unless he reached that courageous moment, then it would be fine. When he did, he wondered how they would act around him.

Although he had come to terms with his sexuality, he still wasn't at the stage of screaming from the rooftops about it; he hadn't even told his brother Steve. In fact, the one person he wanted to talk to was in another state.

He hated hiding the truth from Steve but he wasn't ready to share with anyone.

John ran his hand over his hair, relishing in the buzz cut. He could do without the hassle of moving his belongings twice a year but he had no choice if he wanted to go to college.

Steve carried the last box into the room. "Where am I putting it?"

"Just chuck it with the others," John said pointing to the three other boxes he had stacked. What did he bring with him to college?

His t-shirt clung to the muscles of his upper body as he shifted the boxes around to get to his books. He wanted them unpacked to read through the first chapters for class later that night.

Even being one of the lucky ones who had a single room, he hadn't gained in space. He thought about whether to rearrange the room to maximize the space but the truth was it was a single room at college. It wasn't an apartment. He'd just have to keep it tidy and not leave his shit all over the place.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just going to keel over and die," Steve said falling back onto the mattress, his head landing on a pile of clothes hangers. John let him catch his breath, and he hunted out a glass to get Steve a quick drink of water. "The things I do for my brother."

"Yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up."

* * *

 _At Cody's House_

Cody's king size bed seemed smaller than ever when he and Ted sprawled over it, under the sheets, on top of the sheets. Two muscled guys took up a lot of space when they were having fun together. Short of some paperwork strewn on the floor and his bedside cabinets, there was nothing else in the room. He'd even converted the small bedroom into a dressing room. Cody wanted the bedroom to be his sanctuary, no television or stereo system, he just lay in bed with a good book.

"Fuck," he moaned as Ted slipped his moist lips further down his cock. Sometimes, sex was a good escape from his life. "Teddy, keep sucking me."

"Not worried about work are you," Ted said sounding smug even as his voice hitched.

"We're not there yet, it'll be a different matter when we're on campus," Cody said chewing his lip as his words trailed off. "If we get caught looking at one another we're in trouble."

Cody didn't want to admit the large part of him that still considered himself a hypocrite. He spent an entire year tormenting Randy for something he was now doing himself and had done for a year prior to that; though he was sure he was behaving in worse ways than Randy did.

Randy, was transparent when it came to men and his feelings; Cody read him so with ease and saw the attraction between Randy and the football player, John. It was because he had seen a small part of himself in Randy. Randy was still searching for his soulmate. Something Cody related to. He'd be lying if he said getting together with Randy hadn't crossed his mind, so much so he'd voiced it last year; albeit in a tactic to get John away from Randy. His guilt over hurting Randy stopped him pursuing. The most he did was offer Randy the chance to talk to him, but Cody had played too many games.

A hard tug by Ted had Cody back at the moment and almost cumming within moments of the action. "Ted, fuck, please, make me cum," he pleaded as Ted pushed him to his limits causing Cody to spill his essence into Ted's mouth for him to feast on.

Ted pulled off afterward, with no heart-warming comments, just ambled out of the room, mumbling something about getting food.

And that was his biggest concern, Ted. He had noticeably changed over the last year. Even his sexual preferences were different. The whole time they were together, Ted would bottom, even when Cody asked him to switch for the night, Ted had never wanted it. There was one occasion where Cody convinced him and that was it. He always told Cody that he enjoyed his powerful cock thrusting inside him. It gave Cody an invincibility when Ted would tell him that. Now, it was the opposite. Ted had no desire to bottom to Cody and though he had no qualms about receiving Ted's cock, enjoying Ted's dominance, he had hoped it would balance out.

"I made you a sandwich," Ted said returning to the room and climbing onto the bed next to Cody.

"Thanks, Teddy," Cody said shifting his position to sit back against Ted.

"Yeah, whatever," Ted squirmed. "I might get a shower."

"Want company?"

"No."

The change in Ted's personality brought along further concerns for Cody regarding their relationship. Was Ted sticking around after his course? Ted had admitted he was attending the college because the curriculum would give him the best advantages going into the working world. It was that one point that niggled at the back of Cody's mind. Ted wanted a successful career, and no matter how much Cody tried to convince himself otherwise, the career his lover wanted wasn't in this town.

Cody was never sure how he got Ted to agree to leave for his final two years, or just one as it worked out. He'd done so much research to show him that Tampa had strong English and Science curriculums for Ted to succeed there without distraction. Cody had seen a steady decline in Ted's interest and commitment to his work in his sophomore year and had sacrificed his own happiness for Ted's future.

They hadn't spoken about it since Ted's return, the first few days was just them having sex. Ted allowed Cody to top their first round but Cody soon learned Ted's new preference. Even though he was sore, Cody still didn't stop now he had Teddy was back in his arms.

He read through the paper which had been delivered and spotted the article about his work with school kids interested in an athletic training career. His boss had let him spearhead the project, and he had contacted various schools prior to the end of the term. He hadn't expected the turnout they achieved, and he highlighted the work they were doing at the college to grow the department.

Ted came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and moved over to the bed, "What are you reading?"

"The article in the paper about our open day for the Athletic Training department," Cody replied.

"You getting to be a little celebrity on me," Ted joked.

"I'm not little," Cody said wiggling his eyebrows at Ted.

"Mm, just imagine, taking your celebrity ass on your desk," Ted said raking his teeth over the back of Cody's neck.

"Not a chance, that's my workplace," Cody swatted Ted away, serious about his statement. He had no desire to mess around in his office, or any of the rooms in the training center.

"I like a challenge," Ted said rubbing his hardening cock against Cody's ass. "By the end of this year, I promise to have fucked you over your desk."

* * *

 _Back at the college_

"Hey, Cena," John heard hollered across the foyer. John turned his head and saw his former teammate calling him over.

"Hey Buff," John greeted him with a typical sports guy hug. "Buff, meet my brother Steve. I roped him into helping me move."

"Steve," he said shaking hands. "So, you watching the game?"

"Yeah, going to try not to jump on the field and join in while you lose without your star player on the team."

"Funny," Buff said with a smirk. "Good to see your humor hasn't changed; or your dress sense."

"He's been wearing similar outfits for years. Our mom is desperate to see him change his style," Steve said getting a laugh from the guys.

"What's wrong with t-shirt and shorts?"

"Nothing, if you're a skater boy who never grew up," Buff laughed.

"I've never been into skating," John said with a smirk.

Maven, one of John's teammates and classmates from last year joined them, advising of a touch football game starting if they wanted in. Maven was full of energy at that moment, psyched for the start of the season.

"John, have you met Peter? He's my roommate this year," Maven said introducing the pair.

"Peter," John said shaking hands. "Maven, Peter, this is my brother Steve."

They exchanged pleasantries for another couple of minutes before the guys headed out for the football game though Peter bowed out claiming football wasn't his game.

"Shall we get going as well?" Steve asked checking his watch. He was keen to get back to West Newbury since his girlfriend Liz was planning on cooking that evening.

As they headed for the exit, John looked back over his shoulder, sensing eyes on him. Peter had eyes on him, following him through the crowded foyer where their friends played Foosball or Ping pong or just sat watching the television.

Peter appeared to laid-back, even his hair was a relaxed 'I'm just going to let it do whatever' kind of style. John just wasn't sure why he was watching him. He hoped Peter wasn't into guys and liked him because John was so not interested in him.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

"Do you enjoy it here?" Steve asked as they walked along the path from the dining hall to the Athletic Health Care Facility. "You didn't talk about your activities from last year. Except for your football and recovery from your injury."

"Mom and Dad asked about my results then got distracted because Sean and Dan were getting rowdy in the backyard," John said shrugging. He pointed Steve down the road to the Athletic Health Care Facility. If Steve wondered about John's previous year, this is where he spent a good chunk of his time.

"Mom and dad struggle with five of us," Steve said avoiding John's eyes.

"I enjoy it here. Gives me a chance to make something of myself. There's a great group of lads, who you met, and my roommate last year made sure we both had a good time between studies."

"The guy who contacted me, right? What about girlfriends?"

"I dated one girl, more than a favor to my roomie since she was the friend of his girlfriend," John smirked, recalling the end of Chris's relationship with Barbie. "Anyway, this is the training center, I did my physical therapy here and strength and conditioning with the football team while I was playing. My Exercise Science classes are in this building too."

"So, this is where you spent your time since I see the football field there," Steve pointed to the field behind John.

"Yeah," John nodded. "My hall, last year, was the building on the right. I'll show you on the way back."

"Can we go in?"

"The halls?"

"No, the training center," Steve shook his head at John.

"Oh, um, I think it's locked," John brushed aside going in. Without Randy or class, there was no point entering the building. Too memories of those moments shared with him. What was he supposed to, show Steve and tell him about the rooms? _This is the room where I first saw him, this is the room where he treated my injury and oh yeah, he also fought back the desire to kiss me. He saved that for when he took me to a secluded part of a park and he lost control and we almost had sex against a tree. I'll take you to my old room where we kissed on the bed because we were both desperate for each other._

No, no way was he showing Steve the building.

"If we head back to the car, I can show you around the town," John suggested. "Not much more to see on campus."

* * *

 _Later in the day_

"So, when you said, 'show me around the town', what you meant was 'let me take you shopping for things you forgot to bring?'" Steve joked.

John directed him to the Starbucks Coffee shop he frequented before replying.

"No, but when I saw we were nearby, I remembered I needed these things. You seemed keen to make sure I didn't spend all my money," John joked back. "And Starbucks isn't something I forgot. But you must admit, they make good coffee here."

John hopped out the car and led Steve over to the door. He had missed the coffee shop over the summer. He'd only been to the Starbucks in the neighboring town when his mom insisted on him helping her with some errands. While it served coffee, the staff didn't give it flair like this place.

This Starbucks held a special memory for him. When he saw the building and logo as they passed John realized how much he'd missed it, chatting with staff, and having relaxed study sessions.

"If you like, there's parks we can hang out in after we get coffee. There's a couple nearby or we can head to Forest Park, which is massive with loads to do," John said. "Basketball courts, baseball diamond, loads of hiking trails."

"I'll bring the rest of the mob up one weekend to throw the ball around; Liz would like it here too, we'll make a trip out of it," Steve said paying for John's coffee. Steve threw him a knowing look as John didn't even attempt to pay for the drinks. "That's if I can afford it, I may head back to West Newbury bankrupt if you keep spending my money."

"It's called being a big brother, you have my best interests in mind and are teaching me how to budget."

"No, I think I'm teaching you how to play your brother," Steve said sitting at a table with John and sinking back into the overstuffed chair.

They messed around for a few more minutes and John sensed Steve's eyes on him, studying his responses as they talked more about John's college life. John wondered if Steve realized he was keeping something huge from him and was trying to give him a chance to talk. John wanted to tell him, but even when he tried to convince himself over the summer, he walked into Steve's apartment and lost his nerve.

"All right, I have something for you. But, before I give it you I need you to promise you won't be stupid," Steve said with a stern look.

"I'm not irresponsible," John said rolling his eyes. "I promise."

"You can be an ass when you want," Steve said shaking his head and handing John an envelope.

John tore into the envelope and couldn't help but raise his eyebrows when he saw what was inside.

"It's for emergencies only," Steve warned. "No weekend trips to the Bahamas with your friends. I can check it online at any stage as well so you can't hide anything from me."

"Thanks, Steve, I appreciate this," John said taking his wallet out of his back pocket. "Can we head back to town, there was an Armani store I'd like to check out."

"Fuck off, with you."

* * *

 _Later in the day_

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer, Liz will kill me if I'm not back in time for dinner," Steve said giving John a hug.

"It's fine," John said not worried that his brother was heading home. Compared to last year it was amazing. His mom and dad had unloaded the car, helped him get it to his room and left him with a 'good luck'. The relationship between them was not the strongest it could be, but they were his parents. "I guess I'll see you for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, we'll work times out nearer the day," Steve said opening the car door and getting in. "No wild parties where you remember nothing the next day."

"So, the ones where I remember are okay?" John asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, those are fine," Steve said laughing as he closed the door. They both waved each other off and John turned toward the residence halls, taking one last look at his brother's departing car. Now to start the unpacking. No doubt there would be a party tonight in the halls to welcome everyone back and he wanted to enjoy it with his friends.

After John finished unpacking his room, he sat back on his bed with his laptop and typed up his class schedule and worked out when he would study. He had got all the classes he wanted and was looking forward to putting everything into his studying, without the distractions of the previous year.

He chastised himself for thinking of Randy as a distraction. Randy had done everything in his power to ensure that he kept John focused, and John had been. At least until the end of the year when everything fell apart. With the retraction of his funding and the end of his friendship with Randy, John hadn't seen the benefits of staying in college. At least until everyone told him off. Chris, Steve, and then Randy. And Randy was the main reason. Steve persuaded him to stay until the end of the year, but Randy was the one who convinced him to secure his future.

John smirked as he remembered Randy, the man of so many characters. The professional in him always doing things properly. The friend, making sure John lived his life around his studies, chilling in the park during the summer. It was the lover John never knew. The man risked everything so John could have his first kiss. Damn that kiss, John could still remember the roughness of bark as Randy pressed him against it as he lifted him from the ground.

Unable, or more unwilling, to deny the feelings, John reached down into his pants and gripped his hardening cock. What he wouldn't give for Randy to be one stroking him, or he could stroke Randy off. He fantasized about watching Randy cum. To see his face as ecstasy overtook him. It was enough to push John on to his own. He had the odd memory to work from, but the image of straddling Randy's lap was losing its effect on him through overuse.

As the weeks got closer, and he thought about being back here, even knowing Randy wouldn't be here, his hand had become his new best friend. He'd even considered trying to get hold of a gay lad's magazine but he wasn't sure where he would even get one. Not to mention how scared he was his parents would find it. It would be bad enough for your mom to find a nude magazine, but if they found a gay one. What would he say? 'Yeah, huh…' could he blame it on a friend? Pretend a girlfriend left it there? Tell the truth? _Mom, I'm gay, surprise!_

Besides, he'd already decided the first person finding out in the family was Steve. They were too close to be that disrespectful to him.

* * *

 _Four days later_

On John's second day of classes, everything was on track. He enjoyed everything and was looking forward to the rest of his day. It was only as he was leaving the Physics for Movement Science lab that his day took a slight downturn. As it was, it wasn't a major one, but it was enough to make him pause and attempt to hold back the growing anger toward the man.

Across the green, walking toward the Athletic Health Care Facility, was Cody Runnels. An interfering man determined to stop he and Randy from becoming more than friends. On occasion, during the previous year, John was sure Randy was going to make a move. But then Cody happened, making a comment, or his outright threat to John.

But as his eyes followed the man into the building, he noticed a difference in him. He didn't appear as confident or sure of himself. In fact, Cody appeared to be on guard, always checking to make sure no one was watching him. John made it look like he was looking for something in his bag as Cody turned his head in John's direction.

"Grow up John," he scolded himself. He saw no point having a vendetta against Cody. If Randy had wanted a relationship, he would have acted. He wouldn't have denied his heart. How could anyone? He glanced one more time and registered the scene in his mind, turning back again. Is someone's arm around Cody? They had disappeared into the building and he couldn't see. But would he do that?

"That rat bastard," he mumbled storming off toward his room. He tried to convince himself he had seen it wrong. He couldn't prove the guy was a student. No proof that he was doing what he accused Randy of the year before. But John's gut told him he was right. He wished he could ring Randy and discuss it with him. And while there was no stopping him Randy hadn't been in contact all summer. He had moved on. He wouldn't care about the goings on at his old workplace.

* * *

 _Later in the day_

"Hey, Cody."

"Hi Ted," Cody responded not looking away from his computer screen. He was just finishing up his lunch break and replying to a few emails before going into the training room to assist the students and athletes.

After a moment, he noticed Ted had said nothing else and averted his eyes from the screen to where Ted now sat.

"Everything okay? You're quiet," Cody commented.

"Fine. Just thinking about a topic that came up in my class," Ted said before expanding. "We're looking at faith cultures and healers. What are your thoughts on it?"

"I've seen recoveries from injuries that shouldn't have happened," Cody replied. "When commenting on the injuries, they said they found faith."

"After they had worked with you?"

"I was supporting, not the main trainer," Cody elaborated.

"I have faith, you know, but why would God put you through the trauma of a malady such as losing the use of your legs and then return it you?"

"There are examples in the bible where God tests people's faith? Aren't faith healers God's way of testing his followers?"

"For what purpose?"

Cody smiled and tried to hold back a chuckle, "You are the man of faith, I'm an athletic trainer."

"And Professor," Ted said sitting up in his chair. "Which reminds me why I'm visiting."

"Why?" Cody asked smiling. He'd missed his discussions with Ted; they had talked for hours when they were first dating. Cody could stare into his eyes for hours as he talked.

"I wanted to kiss you," Ted said letting his hand slip down to his crotch and rub. "Get you wanting more than kissing."

"We're in my office," Cody scolded knowing where Ted was going with the conversation.

"I know. I warned you I wanted to do it in here. It's been something I wanted since the first time I visited your office."

Cody gulped, remembering the moment, his stomach was doing somersaults both then and now. He had been working late after picking up an extra class, and Ted turned up with a hot coffee to keep him going. Cody's heart melted at the kind gesture before plummeting as Ted's revelation from the previous weekend was apparent. He was a sophomore student at the college.

On their second date, Cody and Ted skipped the movies and headed to Cody's house for a more intimate form of entertainment. It was only afterward when they talked again that the conversation about jobs came up; Cody hadn't expected Ted to say he was a student at the college.

"Ted, get your mind off the idea. If it was going to happen, it would've happened a long time ago," Cody said hoping he sounded confident in his words. "I'm not comfortable having sex at work."

"babe, I have all year to work on you and your morals," Ted chuckled thinking it a game.

"Ted…"

"I should go," Ted said looking toward the door before leaning over and kissing Cody. "What time will you be home?"

"Between half eight and nine," Cody said unable to stop the smile.

* * *

 _The next day_

"Hey, how's it going?" John greeted Peter as he was heading out of the residence halls. He'd been relaxing all morning before he went to his first class of the day, Applied Nutrition.

Rather than acknowledging John and responding, Peter just shrugged and walked into the building. He wasn't in a good mood. Or John had pissed him off. He wasn't sure how considering it was only the second time he'd spoken to him.

John wasn't too concerned and headed out to class. He loved the course because he got to catch up with a bunch of his former teammates as they geared up for their second match of the season. He was planning on watching providing he finished studying in time. If he didn't, there were other chances to catch a game.

It was proving tough to stop the urge to go to the sidelines and beg the coach for a chance to put his old pads on. He tried to smother it by studying harder. It had worked to a point and if he could make the end of the season without making a fool of himself, then it would be okay. John hoped his willpower held out.

* * *

 _Later in the day_

He watched her walk into the library all the way over to a workstation on the next row from him.

She was beautiful. If he were into women he'd be over there in a heartbeat making a move on her. Well, he'd try to, his nerves would get the better of him. He tried to tell himself that those looks would intimidate most guys, but it didn't work. Not that he would approach her and ask her on a date. That would be pointless.

Her long brown hair framed her face and came to an end just at the right spot for guys to check out her tits. And John did just that as she removed her jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. Whoever she was she knew what her assets were and how to stress them with class. John would dare any straight man or lesbian to deny he had the best spot in the library at that moment.

Was he being too obvious? He suspected he was because she looked up and smiled at him. He smiled and hid in the research he was doing for his assignment. Thankful the subject was involved enough he had to focus on the text he was reading. When he sat up and stretched, he noticed the girl had disappeared.

He wondered whether he should attempt to see girls now and then. It would keep the suspicion down on why he wasn't dating. Even without a roommate, he needed to give off a good impression.

* * *

 _The following day_

John flew into the library after his class, keen to get the reading started for his Psychology of Sports class. Even after the second class, he was enjoying the subject, and he had hated it when the class finished for the day. This year there were a lot more courses around his chosen field and he could get into them easier.

He looked for his friends as he entered the library, but being Friday he remembered they were likely to be at a bar. He recognized one person, though he didn't know her name, and he made a beeline for her area. Even if he didn't sit next to her, at least he could be polite.

As he reached the spare seat, she looked up and smiled, though he thought it was a coy smile. Did she know something he didn't? John smiled back trying to show that he was saying hello since the library called for it to be a quiet area. He wished there were no one else around so he could say hello and make contact. He still thought keeping company with girls would stop people identifying him as being gay, and so far, she was the only girl he was connecting with. Even if it were a silent one.

* * *

 _Three days later_

John made his way to the library, finding himself eager to see if his dark-haired mystery lady was there. He hoped she was as today would be the day he asked her on a date. Which was weird as he'd never cared to ask a lady out, at all. He even went stag to his high school prom.

When he got into the library, he spotted her, and his nerves kicked in. How did you ask someone out? He'd never done it. Did you have to make a song and dance about it, he'd seen it done before. But he knew relationships could grow from friendship and neither needing to ask.

He took a sit opposite her, safe, with two computer screens between them. She didn't know what his plans had been so she wouldn't feel rejected if he lost his nerve.

As he looked around the room he did a minor double take spotting a familiar figure stood inside the door. His heart leaped a little at the sight. It was him. Randy. He knew it was in an instant, he had the right build, haircut. He couldn't see his face and he had long sleeves on so John couldn't see the tattoos he loved. But he knew it, it was Randy. Until the man turned. John's heart plummeted. It wasn't Randy. It could never have been him. He was in St Louis, not Massachusetts.

"Damn," he whispered to himself. The guy next to him turned to look at him with a quizzical look and John blushed. "Sorry, I realized I forgot a set of notes."

John logged onto the machine in front of him and dived into the research he needed to complete, his heart racing and breaking at the same time. He wished he could move on from Randy but he seemed impossible.

He sensed eyes on him and looked up spotting the mystery lady looking at him. She smiled asking with her eyes if he was okay and he tried to smile back but his enthusiasm had evaporated for the time being.

* * *

 _The following day_

Had he worked his schedule out wrong? He wasn't sure, but all he seemed to be doing this year was heading to the library. Last year he was studying in his room if it were just reading he needed to do. Other times it was at the house of a certain person. As soon as he the thought entered his mind he realized why he'd been funky during the day. The 'encounter' the previous night was enough to unsettle John and put his heart in anguish again. He thought he'd moved on from him, but he'd lied to himself the last week. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder as he reached the bottom of the steps outside the library.

"Hey," a voice said from his side.

"Oh, hey," John said with a genuine smile at the girl.

"I've seen you here a lot this week. I'm Dawn Marie," she said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Um, John, hi," he replied. "Yeah, I figure I come here and get my studying done, the rest of my time is free to do whatever I like."

"What are you studying?"

"Exercise Science, you?"

"Business."

"So, I can ask you for help; I chose a few business courses for my general education," he said joking with her.

"I wouldn't deny you the chance of all those hours of study," she joked back at him.

They wandered up the steps to the library, hanging outside the doors, unable to chat once they entered the building.

"Don't think of me as brash, but was everything okay yesterday? You came in raring to go and then you seemed to deflate," she whispered. "We may not have spoken before today, but that didn't seem right for you."

"I thought I saw someone, but it wasn't them."

"An ex?" she asked.

"It didn't get that far."

John knew he was being distant with his answers but he didn't want to talk about it with anyone.

"Sorry, that's me, foot… mouth," she apologized sheepishly.

"No, you're fine," John said. "In fact, you're a welcome distraction."

* * *

 _The next day_

"That guy in the movies... what's his name... dated Jennifer Lopez..."

"You mean Ben Affleck?"

"Yeah, he's hot," she said smiling.

"I mean, he's okay," John said pulling a face. He wasn't sure what she saw in the actor, he wasn't that good looking if anything he had the guy next door look about him. He preferred guys with a nice physique.

"Like you'd know," she said pushing at his arms. "I suppose you like someone like Angelina Jolie."

"Oh, god no, way too into herself," John said turning his nose up. But then he'd have that reaction to any woman she listed. He needed to get off this topic before Dawn Marie kept pressing the matter and he blurted out he'd prefer Vin Diesel over her choice of Ben Affleck. "So, what class have you got?"

"Principles of Microeconomics," she said pulling a face. "It's a lot of information being thrown at you. I read the text two or three times to get it to make sense."

"Kind of makes me glad I'm not doing that one," John said with a smile.

"Gee, thanks for the support."

As they walked, John couldn't help but pull her into his side. They had a lot in common and she was fun to hang with. John considered keeping her as a friend because he didn't want to take advantage of her kind heart. He wanted her in his life and she was already a great friend in just two days. Maybe they could have something more.

"Listen, what are you doing Friday night?"

"Studying."

"Okay," he said with a chuckle. "After you're through studying?"

"I guess, going to bed," she said confused at his questions.

"All right, see, this is me trying to ask for a drink," John said smiling at her as the realization dawned on her.

"Oh, sorry, um, sure, so what you'll pick me up at ten?"

"Ten it is," John chuckled as they reached Dawn Marie's classroom and he turned and left her to her class. "See you in the library later?"

"I expect so," she called after him.

* * *

 _Two days later_

Compared to previous nights out John was far more relaxed and he knew a huge part it was because of Dawn Marie. If he had been dating Dawn Marie last year and not Torrie things may have been even harder to accept. The woman sat in front of him sipping on a Bacardi and Coke was tough and sweet and sexy all rolled into one. Since she was from New York as well her outspoken nature made him smile.

He was under no illusion, he was gay, still lusting over a guy he couldn't have, but Dawn Marie can swing most heads. When they had been on the dance floor earlier, John swore he saw girls staring at her.

"So why didn't you ask when you saw me in the library?" Dawn Marie asked playing with the swizzle stick in her drink.

"It's not my thing," John admitted. "I guess maybe I'm a little nervous asking people out. I don't know how to approach someone, even just to start a conversation."

"So, no one gave you a book of pickup lines," she joked with him. "Are your brothers older or younger?"

"I have one older brother, the rest are younger," John said. "In fact, my youngest brother has had more girlfriends in his time at Junior High than I've had, period."

"Wow, sounds like he's the one the girls drool over," Dawn Marie commented with her smile. "Did you not learn anything about girls from your older brother?"

"Honestly, I didn't care for dating in High School. It takes a lot to get me to notice a girl at all," John, said swigging on his beer.

"Guess that makes me one of the lucky ones."

He smiled in reply, not sure how to respond. He liked Dawn Marie and her personality complemented his own. For a moment, he considered telling her the truth. Well, the whole truth. He hadn't lied all evening and knew he never would, but how could he tell her he was gay and not make her angry at being lead on. He wished there was a way to keep her in his life without telling her his sexual orientation. Would she remain friends with him, knowing the truth? Would she agree to act as a girlfriend so he could remain in the closet?

She went to the ladies, leaving John to his thoughts, which he hated. He preferred being active and not allow himself time to think. When he stopped to think about things, he lost his nerve and ended up in situations he shouldn't be in.

"Oops, sorry," a girl said falling into John's lap. He looked toward the back of the room to check Dawn Marie wasn't coming back, concerned that she would misinterpret what had happened.

"John, hi," she said putting her arms him.

"Torrie?" he asked recognizing the face when he took a second look. She sat on his lap for a second before moving off and into Dawn Marie's vacant seat. As she started speaking a cough came from Dawn Marie stood watching.

"Oh, hi," she said looking up at Dawn Marie, the joviality gone from her voice. "I guess it was me."

"No, it wasn't," John said after hearing her comment. He didn't want the ill will between them. She was a nice girl and he would like to be friends. Maybe she wasn't ready for that. She stood from the table and sauntered away.

"A friend?" Dawn Marie wiggling her eyes at John.

"We met last year," John said, trying not to state the obvious. Dawn Marie knew what the relationship had been with Torrie.

Dawn Marie chuckled at him and he felt his cheeks heat a little. Last year, he would leave at this stage but this time he had no problem sticking around and taking Dawn Marie's comments. He knew she was just joshing with him and that he could make his own back should he wish.

Either way, he wanted to change the subject. No point dwelling on history, hers or his. They moved on to discuss their High School life, both agreeing it felt such a long time ago. Dawn Marie admitted that when she arrived home for the summer it had felt foreign to her and that she was just a visitor.

"It was strange having my brother here the other week. I was showing him around campus and the rest of the town but I liked it when he left," John admitted feeling guilty. "It's just, this is my home, and it felt like I had to play host the entire time."

"I was so glad my mom and dad dropped me here and I told them to go and I'd sort it," Dawn Marie agreed. "This is my time, not theirs."

"Hey, can we talk?" Torrie asked interrupting them asking John to follow her.

John thought about it for a moment, not wishing to cause a scene in a public area.

"Please," she pleaded.

"Sure," he agreed as he got up from the table. "I'll be back."

Dawn Marie was selfless and didn't seem at all phased that John wanted to head outside with another girl. John followed Torrie through the crowd and out the doors where they sat at a table around the corner from the other customers.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said blushing. "It was a gut reaction which was childish. I know you were having a tough year."

"I was in a weird space," John agreed, nodding his head. "But I shouldn't have led you on. I admit I felt pressure from Chris and Barbie."

"Yeah, it was the same for me. She suggested a night of drinking and then introduced me to you to keep me busy when she was dancing up on him all night," Torrie chuckled. John thought she was trying too hard to make things right between them and she didn't have to. He liked Torrie, just not in the way she had hoped. "I didn't know how much Barbie was spreading herself around either. She seemed a nicer girl when I first met her."

"Torrie, you don't have to force everything to be okay," John said taking her hand. "I want to be friends. Chris and I both said you were a nice girl and I wish I could feel for you what you wanted me to."

"Okay, truth time," she said smiling and looking at him through her eyelashes. "I wasn't that worried that you didn't like me. Pissed off with when you told me."

John laughed at the comment. It wasn't great timing on his part. The first time he got a hard on around her, she felt it, then he pulled away and broke it off.

"Yeah, well, sorry about that," he said through laughter. "I was in a weird space most of the year."

They stopped laughing at the situation, both holding hands as nothing more than friends. John smirked as he felt the same relaxed feelings around Torrie as he did Dawn Marie. He knew he shouldn't be considering using either as a girlfriend, especially since he liked both girls.

"Where is Chris?" Torrie asked

"He's in Canada with his dad. He transferred his studies up there, he's able to major in music studies at the college."

"That sounds cool," Torrie commented. "I swear sometimes he was more into the music than he was the women."

"Did we know the same, Chris?" John joked. "I'm in class and receive a message telling me to avoid the room as he had some chick in there with him."

"So where did you go after class?"

"I took a walk over to Starbucks and studied there before catching a bus back," John lied not wishing to tell her he was over at Randy's often. "Listen why don't you come and join us. I think you'd get on with Dawn Marie. She's feisty and fun and we always have a laugh."

"Maybe, I'm here with someone," Torrie said smiling and pointing to the door. "I guess I could ask him."

"Boyfriend?"

"You never know."

John tugged on her arm and they went inside, separating while Torrie went to see her 'potential' boyfriend. When he returned to Dawn Marie, she had a guy sat at the table and she looked as though she'd had enough of him.

John tried to push through the crowd to save her from him but then laughed in shock when she damn near threw the guy backward off his chair. Damn, all she did was push his hand from her knee and shoved at his chest. She was a real firecracker.

The guy was embarrassed and didn't stick around after a girl decked him. John heard him mumbling something about 'getting out of this shit hole' as he stumbled passed him. John caught eyes with Dawn Marie and raised his eyebrow at her and she shrugged. The guy deserved it and everyone knew. Anyone in the vicinity also knew not to mess with Dawn Marie.

A few moments later Torrie arrived, her date in tow and John couldn't hide his shock again when he recognized the face.

"Peter, hey," he said staying as polite as ever. He hoped Peter would do the same.

"Hey," he said taking a seat next to Dawn Marie keeping as far away as possible.

"You know each other?" Torrie asked sitting opposite John and looking at both men.

"We're in the same residence hall," John explained. "Do you guys want drinks?"

John disappeared to get everyone drinks, and the girls sat getting to know one another, introducing themselves since John hadn't bothered.

"So, you and John dated," Dawn Marie stated rather than asked when Peter excused himself to the bathroom.

"If you can call it that," Torrie chuckled. "John was never comfortable around me and never relaxed. Our friends thrust us together because they were dating."

"Did you like him?"

"You mean, 'Do I'?" She chuckled. "Not in that way. I liked him but I realized afterward we would never have worked."

"Why not?"

"He had too many priorities and I would never be one of them," she shrugged. "It bothered me for a while but that was my problem and not his."

The girls changed the subject when John returned with their drinks. John joined in the conversation and the three of them were laughing and joking about some of their freshman adventures. Torrie even suggested having a night out near her college as there were better nightclubs. Everyone liked the idea, and they agreed to set it up.

"John," Torrie said as they left the bar. "Is Dawn Marie your girl?"

John turned to Torrie embarrassed at how loud she'd said it, which she did on purpose. "If she'll have me," he said throwing an arm around Dawn Marie's shoulders.

"I guess I can't do better," she chuckled elbowing him, smirking at Torrie. "Don't expect me to get text messages all the time, my studies are coming first."

"Dawn Marie, you are the perfect girl," he said pulling her in front and wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

 _Three days later_

John's day was steaming ahead. He had one class left that afternoon and then studying in his dorm room while Dawn Marie was still in class.

He walked along the path with his coffee in hand when he caught movement up ahead. Frustrated, he shook his head of the wishful thoughts, which kept interrupting his day. There was no way it could be. He could not be here, not Randy.

At least he looked similar to Randy. The man even had tattoo sleeves. He stood appreciating the sight why deny himself the pleasure. He tried to stay calm as Randy turned down the path but John couldn't take his eyes away from him. More so when he realized he wasn't imagining things.

How was it possible? He should be in St Louis. Was he seeing things? Was it someone who looked like Randy? Was it possible that someone had the same tattoo sleeves? He tried not to stare and, oh god he hoped he was not drooling; it was hard not to, the man was still hot, even wearing t-shirt and sweatpants. It was a rare occasion; John could count them on one hand that Randy did not try with his clothes. If he knew Randy even a little, he knew he had a change of clothes with him.

John's coffee was halfway to his mouth when Randy tucked his file and looked along the path, his eyes landing on John. John tried to look elsewhere, but they spotted one another, and he couldn't play dumb. Not that he wanted to. Randy took a deep breath and made his way over to where John stood.

"Hi," John muttered. "Are you visiting?"

"No. The job in St Louis fell through," Randy explained. "My boss hadn't filled this spot yet, so he tore up my resignation letter. He had hoped I would change my mind. I could get my position back, near enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I have gone up in the world; I am now an Associate Professor; it even comes with some additional responsibilities," he said with a forced smile. The job made Randy smile; it was John's presence making the situation awkward.

"Oh. Good luck, with your job," John said struggling to find words. He dreamt of seeing him and now he faced it, he couldn't form a sentence.

"Thanks," Randy said with a half-smile. "How's your arm?"

"It's fine. I had the physical therapy you suggested," John, said getting confused at the stilted conversation between them. Is this how you speak to exes? They had not been together before the school break so Randy was not as an ex, but it made him wonder.

"Good. Um, I should, you know," Randy said pointing toward the building that John had just left. "See you around."

Randy did not stick around, and John could not blame him. He headed off toward his residence hall trying to figure out what it meant that Randy was here. Why didn't he call to tell him?

* * *

 _Later in the day_

Everything felt like a dream to John. He was trying to process that Randy was here. Back in his life. Worse, though, Randy was here all along. For weeks, John believed Randy was in St Louis, not on the same campus.

But why? Why hadn't he tried to contact John? John thought they were friends. Did Randy not consider him a friend or did he think John would get distracted by his presence? How true that was. John was in a room with no additional space and he was pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

He grabbed his phone from his desk and typed a message; _How was your day?_ Then he deleted it before sending.

There was a reason Randy didn't contact you. Take the hint.

Two seconds later he was typing another message, this time more obvious about why he wanted to contact him. _Can I stop by and kiss you?_ He was so close to sending it he panicked he'd hit the send button before going to the home screen of his phone. He buried his phone beneath his pillow hoping the adage of 'out of mind, out of sight'.

The phone was, but Randy was forefront in his mind. Even with their strained conversation earlier that day, John couldn't drag his eyes away from Randy's lips, remembering how they felt pressed against his own. He imagined Randy grabbing him in the middle of the green and kissing him. John almost thought he may have when he was heading over to him, but no such luck.

He ran his fingers through his short hair trying to escape from the thoughts going around and around in his head. He saw his books stacked on his desk and buried himself in his studies.

* * *

 _The next day_

Most of his fellow students had gone to bed by the time John headed down into the common room. He'd been pacing his room like a caged animal unable to focus on anything but the man thrust back into his life.

His dad often said 'it's only as impactful as you allow it to be' but John knew his heart have him no choice. Randy was in his heart and while he wouldn't use the word 'love' if they started a relationship it would only be a matter of time.

Tonight, was about holding out and not looking like an idiot, running to his house and begging him to kiss him.

He had one of his textbooks with him and hoped the change of scenery would help him focus on the work he hadn't done that evening. The last thing he wanted to do was get behind with his studying and if he didn't focus, he would spend his weekend catching up.

Within half an hour John had watched all the remaining students disappear to their rooms, and he was alone in an empty, echoing room. Peace, no television, no inane talk from the guys discussing which girls they had got with and when. The only thing left was to calm his raging thoughts.

A few moments later and he was up from the table pacing, again, at least this time he picked his book up and tried to focus on the words. Not that he successful. He was sure he'd read the same sentence a few times.

How could one man cause this much angst inside him? He slammed the book closed and spun on his heel toward the table only to find Peter walking in the main doors giving him a look.

"Hey," John said. He was trying with the man for Torrie's sake, but for whatever reason, Peter was not returning the effort in kind. Peter walked passed him, acknowledging he was there and disappeared to whichever floor he was on. "Good to see you too."

John sat back at the table and opened the book once more, determined to read the chapter. If it didn't work he would return to his room and call it a night.

* * *

 _The next day_

John flipped over onto his side and focused his eyes on the alarm clock next to his bed. 02:33. Not an hour since he last woke. It was pitch black outside still without the hint of getting light, but then, why would it at this early hour.

Giving up on sleep, since he was wide awake and his mind working double time, he swung his legs off the bed and ran his hands across his face. Why bother trying to sleep if your mind and body won't allow it. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on, not worrying about underwear at this stage and hunted around for a semi-decent shirt.

He grabbed the book he was trying to read earlier in the… well, late last night, and headed out of his room. At this hour it would find the common room deserted and he could read the chapter and start the assignment set that day.

John would suffer later in the day, but if he excused himself from lunch and had a power nap, he should make it through the day. He just hoped he didn't bump into Randy.

* * *

 _Two days later_

The wood-slatted house had become part of his nightmares over the last couple of nights. Nightmares, or maybe more like dreams. He couldn't stop himself coming around here and was in Randy's arms.

It was amazing how seeing him for two short minutes turned John's life on its head. Then again was it. If he reacted with such passion toward Randy, it must be a sign it was serious.

He stood outside the building and knew Randy was home, seeing the movement of a shadow. Not enough to see Randy himself, but he could detect a presence.

Taking a deep breath, he moved to the front door and knocked. Stamping his feet on the porch trying to get life back into them. Winter was settling in. His feet froze when he heard Randy approaching. A second later Randy swung the door open and stepped aside without reacting to John's arrival.

The décor hadn't changed in the house and John felt at home. More so than he did at college. He wondered if changing room every year was a way of making sure you didn't get too comfortable in your surroundings.

Neither man spoke as they moved through the building into the kitchen. John perched against the counter and watched as Randy made them a coffee. From the lack of words, John couldn't tell if he'd pleased Randy by going there or pissed him off. John knew he had a bad habit of just turning up whenever he wanted. The first time he did it, Randy almost freaked. He figured it was in the rules not to have students in your home.

Randy put a coffee in front of John without words and John felt forced to get the conversation going.

"I hoped you didn't have a new place," John admitted as they moved to the kitchen table.

"I considered it, but when my job fell through this place was still on the market. I took it off the market when I could get my job back," Randy explained with caution in his eyes. "My number hasn't changed either. If you weren't sure, you could have messaged me."

"I've been close to messaging you a few times the last couple of days. Ever since seeing you," John admitted. "Every time I wrote a message, I remembered how you didn't contact me over summer or since you got back."

"I wasn't sure you'd want me to," Randy admitted staring into his coffee as though he were watching something amazing. "Plus, I wasn't sure you'd be back."

"My brother helped me secure a Cash Grant, almost didn't make the deadline, but we submitted just in time."

"Good, I'm glad," Randy said smiling at him.

"Because I shouldn't throw my education away," John sniped rolling his eyes knowing what Randy was thinking.

"No. I'm glad because I like you. More than I should. More than I thought was possible," Randy said looking at John. "I've said it before and I'm sure I'll say it again; I have irrational feelings for you. No matter how much I try to tell myself that we can't be together. I still want you."

"You do?" John asked perplexed.

"Yes," Randy chuckled at John's disbelief. "I spent the whole of last year denying myself happiness because of rules, and most of the time I was miserable. Even when you were here, I wouldn't give in, I wanted to grab you and kiss you, but my head wouldn't give in to my heart."

John tried to take in what Randy was telling him. Randy had been telling him the previous year as well. But the threats, injuries, and fear of Randy getting fired, John hadn't allowed himself to accept Randy's words. Randy sighed and stood from the table, moving to the window overlooking the street.

John took a moment to process Randy's confession and tried to comprehend the reaction Randy was looking for. Did Randy want him to seize the opportunity? He found the resolve to stand and move toward Randy.

"I think I complicated matters last year. At first, I didn't want to admit how you made me feel, how the sound of your voice made me react, it was confusing," John mumbled trying to explain. "After I accepted how I felt. After we kissed. I wanted it again. Even when I was avoiding you, I wanted to kiss you again. My imagination would kick in and I would be… well… you know."

"I only allowed myself that two or three times," Randy huffed, sounding annoyed but knowing what John was trying not to say. "It's been the longest dry spell I had since I first had sex."

Randy pushed away from the unit and nodded for John to follow. John took in the changes to the living room as they entered, it seemed Randy had made style changes when he moved back to Springfield. It wasn't anything major; he had painted a feature wall now to bring color in and he had changed the room around to maximize the space.

"You like?" Randy asked as they sat on the sofa.

"Yeah, it makes the room look bigger," John commented.

"Mom suggested it after visiting. Said I should paint before I brought the furniture back in," Randy explained.

"It's good. I like the blue. Not sure the sofa goes with."

Randy smirked at John without responding and they allowed the conversation to drift away. John knew what Randy was thinking, it was clear in his eyes. John wasn't sure he was ready to go that far, but he was keen to taste those lips again. Randy made no move to kiss him and John felt nervous under his lust filled eyes. He put Randy in an unfair situation, always leaving the older man to make the first move so instead John shifted closer to the older man. He leaned in and Randy smiled leaning in and meeting his lips halfway.

They were like touch paper as soon as they touched one other everything came alive and ignited inside of them. Randy grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in closer, pressing his tongue into John's mouth. John clawed at Randy, wrapping his arms around the toned body and pulling himself close, moaning as Randy's tongue delved in, devouring his mouth.

Randy pulled John tight against him, aware of every muscle in the man's body. Every muscle, even ones that were growing as they kissed. Could Randy feel his as well? He hoped he could, he wanted Randy to know what he did to him.

Randy's hands slid down John's back and settled on his ass, pulling him so he straddled Randy's lap. His body rolled his hips and Randy moaned into John's mouth as they kissed. He grabbed John's ass harder, rocking against John, rubbing their covered cocks against one another eliciting a moan from John.

Randy smiled against John's lips before pulling back, "You like that?"

"Yes," John whispered, unable to catch his breath as Randy rubbed against him.

"Good. So do I," Randy said placing kisses up and down John's neck. "But I don't want to rush the physical part of the relationship."

Oh God, did he know? Did Randy know he'd never had sex? John hoped not. He'd admitted that he'd never even kissed a man last year, but he didn't tell him he'd never been with a woman either.

"John?"

"I, um, I don't think I'm ready for that anyway," John admitted.

"We won't rush anything," Randy shrugged. "I will always enjoy kissing you and making you breathless, I'm in no hurry."

John slid off his lap, and they adjusted themselves to lay in each other's arms as they watched television. Perfectly positioned to steal a kiss from the other whenever they wanted, trying not to catch fire whenever they did.

* * *

 _Four days later_

 _John Cena: Are we meeting tonight or are you busy?_

He sent the message to Dawn Marie, knowing he already knew the answer, but he wanted to make the effort. She would already be studying and if John wanted to spend time, he would have to meet her in the library. Grabbing his book bag, he filled it with the books he was planning on studying and the corresponding notepads.

He dashed along the hall to the bathrooms and had a quick shower, he would be at his best tonight. When he got back to his room, he checked his phone, no answer. For sure John knew she was already in the library and she wouldn't look at her phone.

He changed into a fresh t-shirt and pants then headed down the staircase, two steps at a time. He couldn't believe how giddy he felt just because of how he would spend his evening. Racing along the pathway he ducked around to the car park near the Athletic Health Care Facility and perched on the wall and waited.

Moments later he saw his favorite person arriving, a knowing smirk on his face.

"You could at least ask if I have plans tonight," he said checking no one was around and kissing John.

"It's a weeknight, only plans you ever have is to do your marking," John said grabbing his bag and heading around to the passenger door.

"Okay, yes, fine I need to mark assignments," Randy said with a sideways smirk.

"Well, how about I make you something to eat while you work," John suggested. "I just have a chapter to read which I can do while cooking."

"Listen to you; you will make a good house husband," Randy joked as he pulled out of the car park.

"Fuck off, I plan on earning my money, thank you very much," John retorted. "I will not become a house husband."

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, extra long to make up for the time away. Review and let me know what you think**

 **x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got through editing this one a little quicker. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to those who reviewed/messaged me.**

* * *

Randy's lips skated down John's neck as he pressed him into the sofa.

John was guessing Randy had finished work for the night when he'd grabbed the stack of papers off his lap and moved them to the coffee table with force. Then he pulled on John's feet and crawled up his body, getting close to John's cock before moving further up and claiming his lips.

John liked the sofa, but he wasn't sure if he was keen on the leather since it was sticking to his back as his shirt rode up. John's desire was building quicker every time he spent an evening with Randy and while he hadn't found the courage to ask him to take things further. Or make the move himself. John was hoping Randy would read his thoughts like he so often did and know John wanted to move to another room of the house.

As Randy moved back to his lips, John grabbed hold of his head and kept him there, battling with his tongue for control of the kiss. What he wouldn't do to have control of Randy's body and make him moan as much as Randy seemed to do to John. Was it experience making him able to elicit moans from his lover?

"You're thinking too hard?" Randy complained pulling back from John. "Enjoy yourself and do whatever comes to mind."

John said nothing just pushed at Randy's shoulder. Randy smirked and took the hint rolling over onto his back so John could lie on top. John planted a hand beside Randy's head and the other sat on Randy's waist as he closed the distance and kissed him. He kept it soft, savoring Randy's flavor, and his moist lips. The more he kissed him the more he built the pressure and the longer the kiss lasted. Then he pressed his tongue passed Randy's lips and tangled them together.

It was different being on top, and while he enjoyed controlling the kiss and hearing Randy whimper while he did, John knew he preferred Randy pressing down on him. The weight of his body pressed against his.

His hands slipped under Randy's top and rubbed his thumbs and fingers over the skin at his waist. John drew his legs up so he sat on Randy's waist.

"I think we found your natural position," Randy said with an amused tone.

* * *

 _A week later_

"Why do you have two bags?" Randy asked as John walked into the house behind him, stamping his feet on the carpet trying to get life back in them.

"Change of clothes."

"Are you heading out?"

"No; unless you want to get a drink, dance, and grope on the dance floor," John said slipping an arm around Randy's waist pulling him to his body. "But you must find me a top to wear. Can't go clubbing in ratty old clothing."

"I'm confused if you didn't bring a change of clothes to go out, then what?" Randy asked. He moved into the kitchen putting his keys on the hook.

"PJ's, change of clothes for tomorrow," John said heading down the hallway toward Randy's room.

"What?"

"What?" John asked confused.

"Wait, are you planning on staying?"

"Yeah, figured it meant I didn't need to rush back with no classes tomorrow, it is Friday," John shrugged. He turned on the spot and looked back toward the kitchen where Randy stood shell-shocked in the doorway. "I didn't think you would have a problem. You said last week you were sick of denying yourself."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean we would jump right into bed together, we haven't even had sex," Randy blurted out without thinking.

"And it won't be happening tonight either, I'm not ready for that," John chided.

"I didn't… that wasn't me hinting that I wanted it," Randy tried to clarify. "I mean, I do, but I understand, I don't want it, tonight at least. But when you're, we're, ready."

John walked back to the living room and put his bag down in the corner and grabbed his book bag instead, putting them on the table. He didn't know why Randy was reacting the way he was considering he only wanted to sleep in his arms, and he didn't want to argue over it. If Randy wasn't comfortable with him staying, then he would head back to the residence halls.

"I'm sorry," Randy said from behind, making him jump. "The spare room is a mess. I've still got things in boxes, but you're welcome to stay over."

Randy put a cold glass of Coca-Cola in front of him and another opposite as he sat and pulled out a pile of marking. John looked over at him without making eye contact wondering how much the night would drag.

* * *

 _The next morning_

John was up early the next day. He stretched and looked around the room, wishing he were along the corridor with Randy but instead he'd slept in the spare room. The room wasn't bad, he hated the chintz sheets, but it was fine as a guest room. He pulled the sheets back and headed out the bedroom and along to the kitchen.

Randy was already pottering around in the kitchen in his PJ bottoms making a drink.

"Morning," John murmured as he entered the room.

"Hey."

"What are your plans today?" John asked figuring he should try to be amicable.

"I'm not sure; I would suggest spending the day together. Go for a drive somewhere. But I don't know if you want to be near me."

"I wasn't the one who insisted on me being in the spare room," John gripped.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was irrational. Thinking someone would find out."

"You were the one who told me you didn't care, that you're tired of denying your feelings."

"The irrational part comes in right there. I got scared that I would lose you as soon as I got you," Randy admitted.

"I will never let you go, but you can't keep me at a safe distance."

Randy smirked at the young man, he had matured over the summer. He knew he was lucky to have him in his life and wanted to show him off to his friends and family. It was just a shame his friends were his colleagues and he would lose his job when he did. He made a silent plea they could last long enough to for John to get to his final year of college where they could be more open.

Randy leaned over the short distance and captured John's lips. He pushed his tongue into John's mouth and ran it across John's, savoring the taste. The faint moan escaping into his own mouth let him know John enjoyed the kiss.

John pressed closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist so they were flush together. Randy reminded himself that John wasn't ready for anything more and he had to control his urges. He continued reminding himself as he hooked his arms behind John's body and grabbed his ass, moaning himself at the fullness. He's not ready for more. The voice in his head shouted as he lifted him from the floor and walked John back until pressed against the wall. Damn, it's not just his ass that is big. Randy, he's not ready. His lips left John's mouth and attacked his neck, raking his teeth along the skin, causing a moan to escape John and both their cocks to jump.

"Oh God, Randy," John moaned. "Fuck that's good."

One word struck home with Randy, making his cock to jump again. Fuck, was John telling him he wanted it? Did he want Randy to go further? Make him shoot his load. Damn, Randy wanted to watch John orgasm. He knew it would be the sexiest. Better than he ever looked. But John hadn't asked, just enjoyed what Randy was doing to him.

Randy found the strength to pull back from John's neck a little too late since John's neck looked a little bruised. He chuckled at the sight. "Do you have a polo neck jumper?"

"What? Why?" John asked his hand still gripping at Randy's shoulder.

"I got carried away. Your friends might wonder what happened. Or who," he said smiling.

John pushed him back a little and slid down Randy's body, causing more of a whimper than a moan, from the sensations. John rushed into the hallway and checked in the mirror. He had a bruised neck and even had bite marks. He was proud of them and turned him that Randy lost enough of his control to mark him; then he thought of Dawn Marie, how was he supposed to explain it to her.

"No, I have none polo necks. But you can take me shopping and buy me some," he ordered, trying not to smile as he told Randy off.

"Can I watch you trying them on in the changing rooms?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

 _Later in the week_

John let his head fall forward as he closed his laptop finishing his work for the night. He'd been making headway on his assignment in his dorm room; but when he noticed the time he stopped where he was. He grabbed the bag by his door and raced out of the dorm room with his laptop under his arm. He hadn't even bothered with the power lead otherwise, he would have missed his ride with Randy.

"Do you want me to cook or do you want a takeout?"

"Do you know how to cook?" Randy asked bemused as he looked up from the mountain of papers piled up on the dining table.

"Yes, I can cook," John said with resentment.

"Okay, if you find anything, I need to go shopping tomorrow," Randy said focused back on his papers.

John rolled his eyes at Randy, he was in an all business mode tonight. He needed to remind him about fun at some point. Randy hit his buttons no matter what mood he was in, but John's preference was the fun-loving, horny, Randy.

He disappeared out to the kitchen and rifled through the cupboards and refrigerator finding the ingredients for a simple beef ragu. It wouldn't be anything special, but it scrambled egg and toast.

He took about an hour by the time he'd found, prepared and cooked the ingredients. John listened to Randy muttering to himself as he read through assignments, wondering if his own lecturers did that with his work.

He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and popped the lid, took a small swig and headed into the main room. Sliding an arm around Randy he placed a few light kisses up his neck and around his ear.

"John, I'm working babe," Randy said with a slight grimace.

"You're being too serious, you need to chill," John said putting the beer down in front of Randy and pulling his chair out from the table. He slipped around and put his leg over Randy's lap before sitting down. Randy was somewhere between amused and pissed off. John had work to do.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

"I wanted a better view."

"How's dinner coming along?" Randy asked not playing. He tapped John's ass telling him to move but John was having none of it. Instead, John leaned in and kissed him, only realizing then he'd been wanting that since they left campus. At first, Randy was reluctant to give in but John's continuous efforts made him relax and Randy's hands were soon sliding under the back of John's shirt. John handed over control of the kiss when Randy grabbed his shoulders and held him tight as they kissed.

John pulled back from the kiss getting air into his deprived lungs. He wanted to ensure Randy remained in a light-hearted mood while he finished dinner.

"Will these chairs take our weight?"

"Do I look fat in this?" Randy checked. "Or do you want me to assure you don't?"

"No; wait do I? Should I wear fitted shirts? I prefer baggy but if I'm fat," John said acting like a complete woman, hoping Randy found it funny.

"I wouldn't ever ask you to change who you are... except for some nice tight shorts, mm I'd enjoy seeing that, oiled muscles to go with them."

"Keep dreaming."

"Every night baby," Randy said chuckling.

"Now back to the chairs. Two muscular men; not sure if it's too much."

"It'll be fine; they're not cheap crap which buckles," Randy said. "They might even withstand you going for a ride. Unless you would prefer a change of venue."

"No, I like straddling you like this," John kissed him hard. He smiled when Randy moaned at the growth in his cock, imagining all the possibilities open to them when he was ready.

"I like you straddling me like this, however, I do still have to mark these assignments."

"Yeah, and, um, I need to finish dinner. It's almost done," John said sliding off Randy's lap, regretting the action when their cocks rubbed together.

"I swear, you will be the death of me."

John smirked before leaving the room, hearing Randy mutter something about it being a fucking good way to go.

"Can you stop marking when we eat?" John called through, trying to calm the raging hormones.

* * *

 _Later that night_

"Okay, we need to go to bed," Randy said yawning and switching off the television.

"Why?" John stretched and held onto Randy.

"Because you are half-asleep already," Randy said trying to disentangle himself from John.

"But you'll make me sleep in the spare room and I hate that," John complained.

"No, I won't. I promise, no more freaking out. I want you in my arms tonight," Randy said kissing the top of John's head.

John loosened his grip so Randy could get up and Randy pulled him up from the sofa leading him to the room John had yet to see in the house. Randy's bedroom. He would make a joke about it but lost his tongue when he saw the bed. It wasn't anything special, but it was Randy's.

The room was a typical bloke's decor, but tasteful. He spied a book on one of the side cabinets so he figured that was the side Randy slept.

"Changed your mind?" Randy asked breaking the silence.

"No, it's my first time in this room," John admitted. "Can I guess I'm on the left side?"

"Either," Randy shrugged pulling back the sheets and grabbing his pajama bottoms. "I end up stretched across the bed."

Randy disappeared into the bathroom and John figured he was giving John his privacy to change. Do I appear that nervous? He retrieved his own pajama bottoms from his bag and stripped down before pulling them on quicker than ever before. It was a fantasy to be naked in Randy's room, though he presumed Randy would be with him when he was.

John slipped under the duvet, his nerves growing at the anticipation. He didn't want to admit this was the first time he'd shared a bed with anyone who wasn't family. He was still running through his thoughts when Randy slipped in and slid an arm over his abs. Just that one touch was enough to relax him and he adjusted his position to lie against Randy.

"Don't be nervous," Randy whispered trailing kisses along John's neck. "Just because you're in my bed doesn't mean we need to do anything other than sleep."

"I was hoping for some kissing," John said with a smile.

Randy shifted again so John was beneath him. He pressed his lips to John's, as light as he had on his neck. Randy kissed him with more pressure, John knew what Randy was aiming for. He wanted John to show what he was ready for.

John slid an arm around Randy's back as he pressed up into Randy's kisses, parting his lips, both offering and requesting for Randy to use tongue. Randy obliged and pressed firmer with his lips but still not sliding his tongue against John's.

"Randy, please," John pleaded between kisses as Randy smirked against him.

John moaned as Randy kissed him again, this time his tongue pressing in against John's. John moaned into the kiss as Randy's hands explored his arms. Their lower bodies pressed together and whenever John moaned his body moved and Randy's body responded to their actions.

Randy pressed his hips down, grinding against John causing him to moan even more than the kissing did and stirring a further reaction in Randy. He realized it was a circle, escalating each time it occurred. It had been a while since Randy had been with anyone and while John didn't know his summer activities in St Louis, he suspected he had fared no better. At least, that's what Randy's body was telling him.

Randy rotated his hips against John's as he kissed back up to John's neck. His hands traveled the sides of John's torso and his thumbs rubbed over John's nipples. His hands slid down John's body and around to the back, continuing their descent until Randy's hands were grabbing John's ass pulling them even tighter together. John wrapped a leg around Randy's waist and Randy's hand ran along the covered limb.

His heart was racing faster than he'd ever experienced. His heart sped up while he worked out, but this was different, more intense and related to Randy's movements.

"I've never had sex," John blurted out of nowhere. He took a calming breath and explained further. "With a man… or a woman."

Randy smiled at John and moved to lie alongside him, his hand staying put on John's abs. "I had my suspicions."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We were going too fast anyway," Randy smirked. "We were aiming for kissing."

Randy kissed him to ease the embarrassment building in John. John tried to take it deeper but Randy wouldn't allow him.

"How far have you gone?" Randy asked stretched out beside John, the pad of his thumb moving over John's well-defined abs.

"Do you remember our impromptu make out sessions last year?"

"Yeah."

John said nothing just let his embarrassment show as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you serious?"

John just shrugged again staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't proud of his non-existent sex life but it was what it was, and he was glad it was Randy providing him with the experience.

"So, no one's jerked you off?"

"It's not like I haven't done it myself," John countered trying to sound less pathetic.

"Trust me, it's a better release when someone else does," Randy said with an evil look in his eye. His hand slid back down, toying with the waistband of John's pajama bottoms.

"Randy," John said catching his breath as he spoke.

Randy hooked a finger into the waistband and let John's cock spring free. He stared at it and John could only wait. He froze in place wondering what Randy would do. Randy raked his eyes back up John's body, wetting his lips, "I won't do anything unless you ask me."

John gulped, letting out an embarrassing sound. He wanted it but didn't know if he had the air in his lungs to say the words. He tried forming the words with his lips but the sound didn't come out. Randy was kissing his neck again, trying to distract him, but his hand sat on his stomach, reminding him of the offer. His cock weeping onto his heated skin.

"Plea..." he tried again to ask.

Randy moved his lips to his ear, his breath tingling John's skin, "Do you want me to help?"

"Yes," John confirmed, finding his voice.

Randy didn't tease as he slid his hand down, pushing the clothing away, releasing John's member. He wrapped his hand around the hard length causing John to moan and gasp at the sensation. Randy hadn't lied, already it felt superior to his own hand. He watched as Randy slid his hand up and down the length of his cock, flicking his thumb over the tip.

John's head fell back against the pillow as he allowed the sensations to wash over him. Almost more embarrassing than not having a guy touch him was how fast the end approached, it shouldn't be this quick. He wanted to last but he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Randy, oh god, I'm going to-" Randy cut his words off when he ducked his head down and took the tip of John's cock into his mouth. John's cum shot from his cock at the sensation. It felt like a cliché but John was in heaven. How else could he explain the euphoria that engulfed him? The ecstasy ebbed away and his face heated from the quickness of his orgasm. John thought he was a disappointment to Randy. It was his first relationship in over a year and John came almost immediately.

"Sorry," John said turning his head to hide from Randy.

"For what?"

"It didn't take me long to cum," John mumbled.

"It's the first time another guy touched you, it would not take long," Randy chuckled. "Besides, we only need a few minutes. You're nineteen."

"Meaning?"

Randy reached under the sheets and grabbed John's cock. Even just a small touch had him hardening already.

"Oh that, yeah, it's almost semi-permanent," John said again looking sheepish.

"I'm the same when I'm around you," Randy said kissing him and pulling him into his arms. "Let's get some sleep before I spill about losing my virginity, that was embarrassing."

Randy kissed the top of John's head then reached over to the nightstand and switched off the lights.

"Thank you," John mumbled against Randy's chest.

"I'm the one who should thank you, you taste amazing. I think I might get addicted to your taste."

John let a smile spread across his face at the thought, wondering if that was his first blow job. He imagined what it would be like to repay that favor. His cock jumped at the image in his head.

"Stop thinking and go to sleep. We can take our time exploring."

* * *

 _The next day_

John was still riding the high he was on from spending his free time with Randy. He loved how easy they fell into their relationship. The previous night helped it even more. So often John would fantasize what it would be like to have Randy stroking his cock or those moist lips of his. Last night he had received both delights. Even now as they arrived back on campus, Randy's hand was sitting high on his thigh. John was close to begging him to move it an inch up, just to brush over his package, but the words always died in his throat.

"What are your plans for the evening?" Randy asked making John jump.

"I'm meeting a friend and going out to the student bar," John shrugged. It was Dawn Marie and he would enjoy the evening once he got out there with her but he wanted to stay with Randy. Curl up against him and just enjoy each other's company.

"So, you will get drunk," Randy chuckled.

"No, I've only been drunk like twice in my life," John shrugged again.

"Hey, you okay?" Randy asked after parking the car.

"Yeah, I wanted to spend the evening with you but I promised I'd be there," John admitted.

Randy leaned over and kissed him and John didn't stop it since it was giving him an instant buzz. Maybe if he got his fill, he could keep it going all night. Randy pulled back before he got carried away, though, giving him once last quick kiss.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Depends on when I wake up," John said.

"So about now then," Randy said with a smirk as John sat adjusting his cock to sit easier in his pants.

"Randy, don't tease," he said with an amused grin. "This is your fault, anyway."

"Good to know I have that effect on you," Randy said stealing another kiss. "Now go. Enjoy yourself. And message me when you wake up tomorrow."

"Don't I always?" John said grabbing his bags from the back seat and waving Randy off as he headed toward his residence hall.

Randy had picked John's mood up from the sudden downturn and John promised to keep it that way; even entering the building and seeing Peter across the common room couldn't bring him down. Was he heading for him? John tried not to make eye contact until the last moment and murmur a quick 'hello'. It was brusque but for the best. John didn't know the cause but Peter seemed to have a problem him. Was it because he dated Torrie last year? If you could call it that, they kissed, that was it.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked stopping in front of John as the two crossed paths.

"Out," John shrugged, not sure why he wanted a report.

"What, all night?"

"Yeah, I stayed at a friend's," John said moving passed Peter toward the stairway.

"Who?" Peter called after him.

John flipped, the guy didn't like him yet he expected a report on his whereabouts. "Why the hell do you want to know?" he accused causing heads to turn and look in their direction.

"Just making conversation," Peter said holding his hands up.

John dumped his bag and stormed back over to Peter getting in his face. "Fuck off are you trying to make conversation. You ignore me, god knows what the fuck I've done, but I put up with it because you're dating my friend. Don't go thinking I need to tell you everything about my life."

"John, hey man, chill," Buff said getting an arm between the two of them. "Walk away and chill."

"Nobody is my keeper, I am not got to explain myself to anybody," John said feeling his face heat in anger. Buff followed him back over to where he dropped his bags on the floor and toward the stairway.

"Dude, you all right?" Buff asked from behind John.

"I'm fine. Just tell him to get out of my business," John bit back storming up the stairs to his room. Once he was in he threw his bag across the room and onto his bed, cursing as his book thudded against the wall.

He knew he should have stayed at Randy's. His reactions alone would make Peter suspicious of what was going on with him.

* * *

 _A week later_

The beats were playing loud in his ears as he lounged on a sofa in the common room. He was being unsociable considering he sat in the common room but he needed to be in a different room. His bedroom was a little claustrophobic compared to Randy's home, and he didn't want to confine himself to the small area.

He was writing in a notebook some random lyrics. He'd love to put down tracks and put together his own album but he figured that was a pipedream. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he grabbed it, smiling at the sender.

 _Randy Orton: Should have stayed at home with you._

 _John Cena: Well if you give up time with this body, you must live with the consequences._

He put his phone on the sofa by his leg and tapped his pen against his notebook finding the beat of the lyrics he was coming up with. His phone vibrated again and his pulse leaped knowing who it was.

 _Randy Orton: What was I thinking! I'd have you naked and begging me to make you cum._

The pulse sped up as his cock jumped at the comment. His finger hovered over the on-screen keyboard but he couldn't think of how to continue the conversation. He hadn't flirted with anyone. John tried recalling how Torrie flirted with him but everything he remembered was in person, not messages. He didn't even flirt with Dawn Marie. As he deleted his third attempt at replying, his phone buzzed again and he sighed in relief seeing a message from his sort of girlfriend.

 _Dawn Marie: Did you still want to hang out tomorrow?_

 _John Cena: Yeah baby._

He fired back the message to Dawn Marie before getting the guys to send the message he wanted to Randy.

 _John Cena: I haven't begged so far._

 _Randy Orton: OMG! You shouldn't have said that. I've got a challenge next time you're at my place._

 _John Cena: Can't wait ;p_

John smiled at the banter as the song changed in his beats. He looked up when he saw movement nearby and wished he hadn't. Peter walked to the door of the halls and shot a sideways glance at John.

John ignored him and almost laughed out loud at the immature behavior of a fellow student. The only reason he didn't look away was because he caught sight of a familiar blonde. Torrie. He felt his phone vibrate but ignored it when she spotted him.

John got up from the sofa and greeted her, the pair wrapping their arms around one another in a friendly manner. He was glad he resolved things with Torrie and they were friends.

"Hey, Torrie, you okay?" John asked pulling back from the hug and kissing her on the cheek. He'd seen it done enough to know it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"I'm fine. How's Dawn Marie?"

"You know, studying hard, as ever," John joked with her. Peter moved closer, slipping his hand onto Torrie's lower back.

"Are you seeing her later?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tell her to let me know if she still wants to lunch this week."

"Yeah, okay. I'm messaging her now," he explained. "Want me to get her to message you."

"Yeah, but no rush," she said eyeing Peter enough for only John to pick up on it.

John wasn't sure what she saw in the guy. He wasn't even the guy next door looks, and he knew she could do better and deserved it.

Torrie disappeared with Peter and John pulled out his phone, smiling even more at Randy's reply.

 _Randy Orton: Tease. If you want I can drive over, pick you up and bring you home for fun._

John wanted to tell him head meet him in the car park but he didn't want to be a boyfriend who monopolized all his time. Randy should spend time with his friends, and in time John would get to meet them.

 _John Cena: I'm spending time with a friend who needs to switch off. If we arrive back early I can drop round but I'm sleeping on campus, not at yours._

It was a slight lie, but he knew Randy and knew he wouldn't pull John away from friends for a quick fumble. He moved over to the second message received. Dawn Marie wanting to head to the nearby amusement park and fired one back. The gentler of the conversations made John smile as much but also made him uneasy feeling an undertone to the message.

 _John Cena: You okay?_

 _Dawn Marie: Yeah, just had assignments due this week in most of my classes._

 _John Cena: We'll take your mind off it tomorrow. You need me to come over?_

As he waited for the reply to come in he went back to his lyrics. Even though it hadn't been his initial intention, his lyrics were linking enough he had a rough draft of a song. Maybe there was something to explore.

* * *

 _The next day_

"It's so good to have a friend who isn't too proud to say she likes a good teen romance," Torrie said as they entered the cinema. "Everyone at my college is too pretentious to admit they have a place in society."

"And I bet they fall in love with every leading man, including Edward or Jacob from Twilight," Dawn Marie joked.

"So which are you, Team Edward or Team Jacob?" Torrie asked giggling.

"You first?"

"Oh, Team Edward all the way."

"Well, we may have a problem," Dawn Marie said turning serious. "I think she should be with Jacob."

"Ah, but if she chose Jacob, then Edward would kill himself, or succeed in his plan to have the Volturi kill him," Torrie countered.

"Depends on when she chose Jacob," Dawn Marie pointed out. "You could add a whole new book in if Bella didn't go through with the wedding and ran away with Jacob. The Pack and The Cullens at war with one another. With The Pack winning so Jacob and Bella could be free to be in love."

"You're missing one vital piece of information; Jacob is a werewolf and would imprint when he meets the right girl," Torrie said.

"And your point?"

"Jacob didn't imprint on Bella when they met," she smiled.

"He wasn't a werewolf when they met," Dawn Marie argued.

"If you remember, Sam imprinted on Emily when they encountered each other after he turned. Jacob would have done the same if they soulmates. Therefore, Bella was free to choose whoever her heart wanted, and that was Edward."

Dawn Marie's slumped at the minor defeat. But she wouldn't give up. She would get Torrie to agree with her. It may be a storyline, but it was fantastic to have a friend to relax with and talk about silly things, including boys.

She was dying to ask Torrie about her experiences with John. As much as she didn't rush into physical relationships, she thought it was bizarre he had made no advances.

From what John mentioned, he and Torrie were better than friends. He had found it difficult to pretend and because he liked her as a friend, he couldn't find the right way to tell her. Dawn Marie had wanted to challenge his cowardliness; then she remembered that John suffered from nerves. He wouldn't even approach her at the library when they met.

They purchased their food for the movie and enjoyed the movie. Teen romances were great for switching off from studying and the deep thoughts she'd been having.

Torrie nudged her arm as they sat waiting for the film to start and pointed out two guys walking in. Dawn Marie couldn't categorize them other than, damn. Their muscles stretched the shirts they were wearing and Dawn Marie fantasized about what she'd like to be doing with those muscles.

"Do you want to change seats?" Torrie whispered with a giggle.

"I'd rather skip the movie and head somewhere with them," Dawn Marie said grinning.

They looked back over to the guys, Dawn Marie craning her neck to get a good look. She slumped in her seat when she realized her favorite of the two had his hand resting on the other man's thigh.

"Man, that's not fair," she griped getting a confused look from Torrie.

"You realize we have men of our own," Torrie said. "Are things not going well with John?"

"Yeah, he's great, but I have needs," Dawn Marie said squirming in her seat. She looked over to Torrie and shook her head. "I'll explain later. I want to watch the movie."

* * *

 _Two days later_

"Hey, you bought a throw," John called as he settled in front of the television with his book. He had two chapters to read while Randy was watching a football game.

"I got it at the home furnishings place just up from the coffee shop," Randy said coming in with a bowl of chips and two drinks. "I thought it would save me buying a new sofa."

"The cream goes better with the blue wall," John commented before snuggling into the sofa. "Perfect for cold nights, I can wrap it around me."

"Did I lose my job?" Randy asked as he smothered John with his arms and body.

"No, that's a substitute," John said running a hand along Randy's muscled arm.

Randy held John with his hands and claimed his lips. They were in no rush; instead Randy took his time, pressing his body against John's letting him know what the slightest touch did to him.

John's hands explored, slipping under Randy's top and up his toned back. He brought his hands around to Randy's front and moaned as he felt his abs rippling under his gentle exploration. John wanted the shirt gone, so it wasn't in the way, wanted to see the body he relished. He pushed the material up enough for Randy to get the idea, and Randy broke the kiss long enough for John to pull the material away.

"Better?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Much," John said watching his hands run across the skin, glimpsing Randy's eyes rolling backward as he flicked a nipple. Did he like that or was he trying to hold back from telling him to stop?

John lifted his head from the sofa and planted kisses down Randy's neck and across his collarbone, nipping as he learned Randy liked that mixed in with his kisses. His lips traced back along his collar bone and made their way down Randy's chest, his hands flicking Randy's nipples.

"God, John," Randy breathed, his strength buckling in his arms as John slid further down, taking his time with his abs.

Randy held himself up with one arm and slid a hand around John's head, dragging him back up and connecting their lips again. As they kissed, Randy turned them over so John was laying on top of him. He pulled back from the kiss and conveyed with his eyes that John could take all the time he wanted exploring his body.

John's cock twitched with the thought of having Randy at his mercy. He had no misconceptions that Randy was the dominant partner for anything physical, but that didn't mean John wouldn't ever want to enjoy his boyfriend's body.

John skated his lips back down Randy's body, spending time once again on his abs. He didn't have all abs showing as Randy's pants were covering the lower ones. The material brushed against his chin as a constant reminder of what was below, but he wasn't sure if he the confidence was there to open them.

His hands sat on Randy's hips holding him still and John felt movement against his chest. Oh god.

The sudden realization stalled his exploration and had him blushing at being so close to that appendage.

"John?" Randy asked, his voice sounding tense and confused.

"Yeah," John said looking up at him.

"I don't expect you to," Randy said running a hand over John's head. "Do what you're comfortable with."

"What if I want to?" John said. He didn't want to see Randy's reaction. "What if I don't know what I'm doing?"

"John," Randy said putting his fingers under his chin and raising his head to look at him again. "Please don't feel you should do that, just because I enjoy doing it to you, doesn't mean I expect it in return. I'm not keeping count."

"But I want to. I guess I'm too nervous," John said feeling his face heat again. "I don't want to make a fool of myself because I did something wrong."

"If you don't bite, anything you do will feel good," Randy said with a smirk. "It's more that you're doing it, than the act itself."

John kissed him, enjoying Randy's hands moving around to grab his butt, causing him to moan into the kiss and causing Randy's cock to jump again. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to Randy's ear.

"Maybe I'll feel more confident in the bedroom," John whispered, pushing himself up, so he straddled Randy.

"Yeah, sure, let me burn this image into my memory," Randy said a little breathless. "I'm thinking I have a new favorite position."

"Randy," John said smacking his arm before climbing off him and holding a hand out to help pull him up.

"I was just making a mental note. You seem to like sitting on me like that," Randy teased, nipping at John's neck as he moved them through to the bedroom.

* * *

 _The next day_

God, I hate this library.

He hated the whole course but he couldn't change schools. The one he chose was across the country but his parents forced his hand. It pissed him off, but he'd given up trying to change their mind. He was making the most of a bad situation by having a girl like Torrie on his arm. But he was sure she wasn't stepping out on him with John. John was cagey and didn't talk to him, but with John blowing up in his face he knew he was withholding information.

He'd bumped into him on the way out earlier, he was acting suspicious, checking over his shoulder as he walked across the car park. Peter stopped him asking what he was up to that night. He noticed the silent sigh and roll of his eyes but he remained polite telling him he was meeting up with his girlfriend Dawn Marie.

He already he knew it was a lie.

"Hey Peter, how are you?" she asked taking a seat at the same bank of computers as him.

"Yeah fine," he replied focusing back on the computer screen, trying not to let his frustrations show.

He grabbed his phone and rang Torrie, receiving mutters from the other students. He gave them a dirty look as if to say, fuck you. When Torrie's voicemail kicked in he shut the phone off and threw it on the desk. It didn't take a scientist to work out they were off somewhere together.

* * *

 _The next day_

After returning the file back to its rightful place on the shelf behind his desk, Cody turned to his computer to check his emails. He had students emailing him looking for additional feedback on their assignments and he didn't worry about giving them the time. At least he had a good set of students in his classes this year. There were still a few who pushed the tolerance for late hand-ins, minimum word count, and no research; but you got that every year. It helped as well that his day hadn't turned out as busy as he expected it to be.

Giving him the time to help his students, he also had a chance catch up on his paperwork for student athletes treated over the last week. A wrestling tournament against a neighboring college in the division had resulted in several unfortunate injuries and Cody was only half way through the supporting documentation. Of the injuries, only one would keep the player from competing in the next heat which took place the following week. He promised to reassess nearer the day, just in case, however, Cody didn't think it would be possible for the level of damage done.

When his stomach growled for the third time, he couldn't put off his need for sustenance. He grabbed his wallet from his jacket hung on his coat stand and headed out into the corridor toward the exit.

He couldn't believe how quiet the college was and wondered if he'd missed a memo about an event; nobody had mentioned anything in the team meeting that morning. Still, the corridors should buzz with players and students coming and going to class or use the fitness equipment. Instead, the only people about were two colleagues including Randy. Randy, the golden boy, can't do anything wrong. Even if he'd become involved with a student. They weren't even trying to try it, flaunting their relationship in his face. At least last year they had hidden it. Cody thought he'd stopped that when Randy quit and moved back to St Louis. What did he hear, the job fell through?

Randy met his eyes as they neared one another and Cody knew he'd made a point of putting his arm on John's lower back. Randy leaned in close to John and whispered in his ear, smiling as he did. Cody couldn't help but boil at the move, knowing Randy was making a point. Why couldn't he have that? Why should Randy get everything his way?

The jealousness that had arisen the previous year was back full force, and he decided, Randy was going down. The man had learned nothing last year. He went to tell them what he thought when he spotted Ted down the corridor.

Shit.

He couldn't say a word when he was doing the same. But as hot as Ted was, Cody wasn't in the mood to see him. He didn't need to get drawn into a game of one-upmanship. Instead, he diverted into a nearby empty classroom.

He wasn't sure if Ted had seen him but he would stay in here for a while, hoping for the reprieve.

"Hey," Ted said startling him from his thoughts.

* * *

 _The next day_

"We should do something like this more often," John said snuggling back against Randy's chest. It was a little crisp being outside in October, but it made it more enjoyable with Randy wrapping his arms around him.

"Hm, never had you down as an exhibitionist," he said pressing his lips to John's neck. "Opens up so many possibilities."

"Randy," John tried to scold him but found it a little difficult with his lips attacking his neck even more. The last time Randy had got carried away John had to wear a polo neck jumper, so no one saw the marks, Dawn Marie.

Speaking of, he wanted to sit down and tell Dawn Marie, since he didn't want to lead her on but he couldn't bring himself to tell her yet. Was he selfish by not saying anything? He loved spending time with her and when he told her he was gay and dating a guy, she would leave him.

"John, I want to ask you something," Randy said.

"So, ask," he said looking good back over his shoulder.

"I wondered if you wanted to go out on a date, a proper date, you and me going out for the evening, to a restaurant."

John didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure he was ready for the public displays. It wasn't like there were gay restaurants like there were gay bars. He couldn't face the looks and comments.

"John..."

"I, I'm not sure," John said.

"It's fine," Randy said though the hurt was clear as John heard the catch in his throat.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready yet," John said shifting around to look Randy in the eye. "It's not… I need more time."

"Yeah, I understand," Randy said pecking him on the lips.

"I like the idea, though, how about having a meal at home?"

"Like a romantic meal, candlelight, some soft music in the background, pudding to share."

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, babe, it's okay, I think I prefer it, you and me, alone," Randy said kissing him again.

* * *

 _The following day_

"Hey, John, where are you off?" Buff called across the green. "We were about to start a game of football. You've been dying to get a game all year."

"I'm headed to meet someone. I'll beat your ass next time," John hollered back.

Peter didn't understand how they had become friends, except maybe because they were on the football team together. John was a well-spoken guy trying to be bad, and Buff was every cliché you could link to being a football player.

Not that he cared that they were friends. Each to their own as they say. But he had said meet someone, not meet Dawn Marie; not that Peter believed him when he said, Dawn Marie. He'd lied last time.

"Buff, I'm out, find someone else for the game," Peter said hopping up and brushing the dirt from his pants.

"What? Why?"

"I remembered an appointment," Peter lied heading in the direction John went. He rushed to catch up with John, keeping his distance as he followed him. "Where are you heading, Cena?"

John didn't answer, which pissed Peter off even more. Not to mention, he had that bag with him again and he wondered what was in it. It was stupid, what did he expect to find, whips and chains? The thought stirred his insides, and he felt an unexpected twinge down below. He imagined himself bound up as being teased by a masked woman, blonde hair, tall, big tits pushed up by a corset. Torrie would look good like that. He wondered how she would feel dressed in that kind of outfit. Either way, in his mind, she loved it.

"I can't wait to get there," John said in front of him bringing Peter's thoughts back to the moment. Right back. Reminding him of the suspicion. He damn near had proof, he was meeting someone. "Promise? I want to feel your lips on my cock… Well, I might if you're lucky."

Peter slowed his pace, getting grossed out listening to John talking dirty to his girlfriend. He couldn't believe they were fucking behind his and Dawn Marie's backs. His fists clenched at his side as he followed John trying not to give into the instinct to run up to him and smash his face in.

John looked back over his shoulder and Peter almost dived into the hedge so John didn't spot him following. When he felt safe to follow John was sprinting down the road, holding his hand out to stop the oncoming bus. Peter tried to run, but he was too far from the bus stop. He turned his head so John didn't spot him as the bus drove off.

"Shit," Peter cursed catching his breath. He knew John was hiding something, he needed the proof before he did anything, though. Something was going on with John and whatever it was, he suspected it included Torrie. It would take determination but he would get his proof.

* * *

 **A/N: Two chapters in two days... I'm on a roll. It will probably be Friday when I get the next chapter up but I hope you enjoyed this one. Keep the reviews coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey, I'm here," John called entering Randy's house.

"I'll be there in a minute," Randy called from the bedroom. "How was your study session?"

"Yeah well, I did my part by myself, but hey I've..." John trailed off as he entered the living room. The dining room was set up with candles lit and romantic music playing. "Wow."

"You like?"

"I wasn't expecting this when you said date night I figured you meant curling up on the sofa with a movie," John said.

"If it's too much, I can tone it down," Randy said with nonchalance, though his face was full of concern.

"No, I like it," John said letting a smile form on his face.

"Good," Randy said cupping his face and kissing him. "It won't be long. I've got wine in an ice bucket or I can get you a beer. Whichever you prefer."

"Wine's fine," John said putting his bags on the stand in the hallway. He returned to the dining room and took a seat at the table waiting for Randy to finish cooking. John was in awe that Randy would make such effort for a date at home.

He took the wine bottle from the ice bucket and poured himself and Randy a glass each before taking a sip. The wine was a waste on him since he knew nothing about wine and how to distinguish it from one another.

A few moments later Randy joined him with their food and they sat telling one another what happened in their day since they had last spoken. The meal Randy had cooked was delicious and John struggled not to wolf it down too, wishing to savor it and show his appreciation to Randy. Randy was a good cook. If he ever wanted a change of career, John would be the first to suggest he become a chef.

"Do you want dessert?"

"You made dessert as well?" John asked smiling.

"No," Randy said laughing. "What I meant was; would you like a slice of the pie I picked up at the bakery? Sorry."

"Well, color me disappointed. I assumed you were going all out tonight."

"You mean the rest of the meal wasn't enough to impress you," Randy retorted with a chuckle. "I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to cafeteria food."

"Hey, don't knock the cafeteria; the food isn't that bad. It's improved since your day."

"All this effort and my boyfriend is calling me old," Randy said finishing the last of his wine.

"If the shop bought pie is any good, I'll make up for insinuating that you're old."

"I'm not sure if that's classed as buying your affections or you bribing me," Randy said laughing.

"Okay, how about this?" John said running his fingers over Randy's hand. "You take me through to the bedroom and we make love."

"More bribes… wait what was that?"

"Can we make love," John chuckled, hoping he sounded confident. It was a huge step, and he wanted to take it but the nerves were building up.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked shocked.

"Yes, I want to be with you," John nodded, smiling. He wanted this.

Randy coughed before standing and taking hold of John's hand. John blew the candle out on the table and Randy led him from the room, across the hall, and to the bedroom. His stomach was doing somersaults knowing what would happen.

Randy stopped by the bed and turned to John, looking more nervous than he was and John stopped a chuckle from emerging. Randy was older, more experienced and not on the receiving end. They hadn't discussed it but John knew he wanted Randy to top him. He had no desire to reverse it.

Randy stepped in and kissed him. John whimpered, and Randy pressed their lips firmer together, sliding his hands around to his back and down to the hem of John's shirt. John followed his lead, loving Randy shirtless, his tight stomach muscles on show. When Randy's hands moved south to John's pants, pulling him tight, every inch of Randy's cock pressed against him, John knew it was happening. The pop of the button and hiss of his zipper reinforced the message. When they'd given each other blowjobs, they were already in bed, everything was easier access. This differed from that.

"If you change your mind, let me know," Randy told him as he sat down on the edge of the bed taking John's cock in his mouth.

"Oh god," John moaned, grabbing Randy's shoulders for support. He kicked his shoes off trying not to disrupt Randy from his ministrations. "Randy."

Randy slid all the way down so his face pressed against John's groin and John struggled not to cum at the blatant move. John gripped Randy's shoulders hard as he steadied himself. Randy pulled back and John just watched as Randy removed his own pants and boxers before moving into the middle of the bed pulling John with him.

"I need to get you ready or it will hurt," Randy said swallowing his nerves.

"Okay," John said.

"Lie down on your stomach," Randy said reaching for the bedside cabinet drawer.

"What are you doing?"

"There's something we need," Randy explained pulling out a bottle of lube.

"Oh," John said realization dawning.

"Have you ever played?"

"Played?" John asked confused.

A small smile moved across Randy's face as his fingers traveled down John's back and circled over his ass.

"Oh, no," John admitted as he realized what Randy meant. He wished he'd stop sounding so dumb whenever Randy spoke to him.

"Relax," Randy said kissing the back of his shoulder.

"I'm no different from last year, just a bumbling idiot with a crush," John admitted trying to relax.

"You're nervous, and so you should be. This is a huge step for you," Randy whispered. "I'll be as gentle as possible."

Randy continued placing kisses on the back of John's shoulders and back, and John relaxed. Even as Randy's hand moved lower and over his butt cheek, grabbing it as he nipped his shoulder. He only tensed again when Randy's thumb ran the length of his crack, a couple fingers following afterward.

"How can I help you relax?" Randy asked.

"Keep kissing me," John suggested.

"Like this?" Randy asked pressing his lips to John's back and skating across the skin, nipping now and then.

John took a deep breath before moaning a little and melting into the pillows. Randy trailed his fingers across his ass again before probing between his globes and brushing his opening. Just a gentle touch had him keening for more, whimpering at the promise.

Randy's touch disappeared and John looked back over his shoulder to see why and he saw Randy putting lube on his fingers. John turned away and relaxed back into the pillows waiting for Randy to touch him again.

Cool and wet, the touch surprised him, having expected Randy's fingers to be warmer, then he remembered the lube. His fingers slid straight to John's opening and John tried not to tense when he knew what Randy would do next.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," John said pleased he sounded okay.

"Do you like this?" Randy asked, circling the opening continuously.

"Yes," John said. His cock getting excited at the touch. "Keep going."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, something, more," John murmured short of breath.

Randy stretched out next to him and kissed him, distracting him from the continuous touching. When John moaned into the kiss, Randy pressed against the opening, causing both men to moan as the tight opening sucked in the tip of Randy's finger.

"Oh god," John moaned breaking the kiss.

"John," Randy said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just…"

"Good… bad?"

"Good but it's a strange sensation," John admitted.

Randy smirked before kissing him again, "You'll grow accustomed to it."

Randy pressed in further and John moaned enjoying what Randy was doing. He figured Randy was right. He imagined it was also linked to the partner you were with.

"Want something enjoyable?"

"I'm enjoying this," John said with apprehension, he wasn't sure he was ready for Randy's cock yet.

Randy crooked his finger inside him and then prod at a wall of muscle. Electricity shot throughout his body and set his heart pulsing with excitement.

"Oh god, do that again," John begged.

Randy chuckled and kissed him hard; rather than probe the spot again, he withdrew his finger and pushed back in, this time with two fingers, stretching the ring of muscle. He held still allowing for John to relax before he thrust his fingers. He grazed the spot inside John which John realized was enough to get him off if pressed and rubbed enough.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let me get ready," Randy said slowing pulling out his fingers. He kissed John once more than he reached for the condom he retrieved earlier, slipping it on with no fuss not wishing to bring it to John's attention.

He pulled back from the kiss and John rolled onto his back but Randy stopped him, "It will be easier the first time if you are on your knees."

"Oh, okay," John said relaxing back onto his stomach.

"When I was in your position, I wasn't looked after, I was on my back and while it wasn't excruciating, it hurt," Randy said. "He didn't tell me until afterward."

"Were you okay?"

"Just sore for two days," Randy shrugged.

"Will I be?"

"You'll know it happened, but you won't be in pain," Randy said shifting his weight and moving John to be on his hands and knees. When he moved to kneel behind John, he had to calm his racing heart; it had been forever since he fucked someone and it a long road to be with John. Randy knew John would struggle with it and it was a huge moment in his life.

He slicked himself up with lube and lined himself up with a shaking hand, steadying himself on John's lower back, soothing them both from their nerves. He pressed forward until he met the resistance in John and the tension return to his body.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. Just take a deep breath," Randy explained.

John did as Randy instructed and the tension left John's body enough that his cock pressed in.

The tightness enveloped his tip and Randy had to hold off from thrusting the rest of his length into John.

"Randy," John moaned, worrying him.

"John?"

"Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please," he moaned.

Randy pressed in letting out a moan at the tightness gripped him. If he didn't have self-control, he would have shot right then and ruined John's first time.

He continued thrusting, not going too fast for John, but still picking the speed up.

John's moans became louder as Randy made a beeline for John's spot. He leaned over John placing kisses across his shoulders and down his back. He held his cock still inside John before pulling back and pushing in, testing to see how John's body reacted.

John rewarded him with a moan and a plea. His John was reactive and enjoyed everything Randy gave to him. He thrust again, faster than before.

"Randy, oh my God, keep going," John begged as he grabbed hold of the pillow tight.

All words gone, Randy and John fell into bouts of moaning and grunting, letting the sensations wash over them. Randy hated not being able to see John's face and take his lips with his own as he made love to him. He wanted to see how he looked as he fell into bliss. Instead, his hands roamed across the expanse of John's chest. His sculpted body under his touch.

"I, I think I'm going to cum," John's moans getting louder.

"Right there with you," Randy grunted pulling John's hips back as he thrust.

"Oh my God, Randy," John cried as his body tensed gripping Randy's cock and triggering his orgasm. The younger man sank into the mattress and mumbled a swear word. Randy collapsed on him for a moment before pulling back.

"This might be a strange sensation," Randy warned John before pulling out with as slight pop. After pulling out he shifted to lie beside John and pulled on his arm so he draped over his chest.

"I think I'm gay," John joked.

"I didn't even have to stroke your cock," Randy said with a smirk. "Though I have a request."

"What?" John said looking worried.

"I need you to kiss me," Randy said. "I hate that position-"

"You said-"

"I know, for you, the first time, it's the best position, but I hate it. All I wanted was to kiss you as you moaned my name."

* * *

 _Two days later…_

"Hey John," Dawn Marie called to him as she came bounding along the path toward the library.

He put a page marker in the textbook he was reading through while waiting for Dawn Marie and stood to meet her, kissing her on the cheek.

She turned to go into the library and he wrapped his big arms around her, pressing kisses along her neck.

"Hey, what's got into you?" Dawn Marie asked laughing but pulling out of the arms that were smothering her. He kept an arm around her shoulders as they walked into the building.

"I've had a good week," John shrugged.

"Not with me you haven't," she whispered, turning on the spot to face John, grabbing his hand with hers. "Where have you been all week?"

"Oh, um, I've been working on a project for one of my classes. I've only left my room for class," John lied, swallowing the lump in his throat.

John wasn't one for lying, and he hated doing so with Dawn Marie, she was his best friend and girlfriend. How did he tell her he fell in love with Randy and he had slept with him? It was the best night of his life and he'd been on a high since. How would Dawn Marie's react when he told her? She would hate him. It wouldn't take much for the entire campus to find out leading to ridicule.

"Well, next time can you send me a message, I worry," Dawn Marie said reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"You're not mad?" John asked confused.

"Hey, I warned you," Dawn Marie said pointing her finger at him. "I'm not the 'hanging on you every word' type of girl."

"Oh that's right, you prefer having your nose in a book, studying," John said laughing with her before being told to be quiet by the librarian.

They both smirked at one another as they unpacked their books. John headed off toward the Health section, wishing to follow up on the subject they were discussing in class.

He had a cool girlfriend and didn't want to lose her friendship when he admitted to everything going on in his life. He promised to make time for her, spending it away from books. Unless Torrie was about and suggested they head to the bar. While he wouldn't be able to go to the lengths Randy had he figured he should arrange a date night for her. It wouldn't hurt to make a show of things either before anyone got suspicious of his constant disappearing act.

His phone buzzed in his pocket when he read the message which had just come through, he smiled looking around the shelves.

 _Randy Orton: I see you xx_

 _John Cena: Where are you? x_

 _Randy Orton: Turn to your right_

Following the instruction, John turned saw Randy's head poking around the end of the row. He smiled at him before heading over and stealing a kiss.

"I was grabbing a text for work, I wish I could stay longer," Randy said kissing him. "My place tonight?"

"I have class at seven, remember," John whispered.

"Tomorrow then," Randy said kissing him one final time before heading toward the exit, looking back over his shoulder as he left.

John grabbed the books, a beaming cheesy smile on his face. He wanted to look through the books and returned to the table he and Dawn Marie were spreading out on.

* * *

 _Four days later…_

"Book in some time with me if you need some support," Randy called to the student leaving the room.

John poked his head through the doorframe checking if any other students were in the room. When he saw Randy gathering his things together, John scooted back from the door and waited for Randy to exit. He smirked to himself at the chance to catch him off-guard.

"Hey handsome," he called as Randy exited the room. "Got time for a one-on-one coaching session?"

"What type of coaching?" Randy asked sauntering over to him and mirroring his stance as he leaned against the wall.

"The personal kind," John insinuated, lifting his hand to Randy's side and running his fingertips across the t-shirt covered skin.

"Well, that kind of coaching needs a proper meeting room, where we can't get distracted. I'm not sure anywhere here would be suitable," Randy said not sure they should try anything like this at his workplace.

"You only have an hour before you're due back to work, is there somewhere nearby?" asked.

"God, your libido has amped up," Randy smirked kissing him quick and hard on the lips. "Come on."

Randy grabbed his hand and pulled him along the corridor. Randy was taking him to a section of the trainers' facility he hadn't been to before and John wondered on the final destination. The familiar feelings of excitement were building in his stomach and he knew he had a grin stretched across his face.

Randy pulled a set of keys from his pocket and opened a door at the end of another corridor.

"We don't use this room except for extra storage," Randy promised. He switched the light on in the storeroom holding additional mats for the weight's room.

"What if they need mats?"

"These are old ones," Randy said. "We only use them as a backup, which never happens."

"If we get caught I will kill you," John snarled as Randy backed him up to a pile of mats in the room.

"I was the one suggesting we head home or wait until this evening," Randy reminded him. "Besides, I wouldn't put you in that position; there're a few others I would put you in, but I'd never embarrass you."

Randy grabbed his head and kissed him to follow up his promise and John melted into the man's arms, wrapping his own around his upper body. He pulled the shirt up and slid his hands under the material, moaning as Randy slipped his tongue into his mouth. Randy's soft skin pliable under his hands.

His hands traveled the expanse of Randy's back before grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it off Randy. He preferred to take his time but he it would wait until they were home with the comfort of Randy's bed. He knew they needed to be quick and John helped Randy out of his clothes.

Randy grabbed him by the waistband and pulled him in tight, rubbing against him as John ran his hands over Randy's ass. It wasn't as big as his but there was enough for him to grab a handful. This time it was Randy that moaned, giving John an ego boost as a twinge to his hard cock.

Randy was ravenous, kissing him with an unspent passion. John was just about staying in control of his body as Randy pulled on his belt again, unfastening it along with John's jeans. He let them fall to the floor. Randy scraped his nails across John's ass, lowering his boxers, freeing his cock from the restraints of the boxers, giving Randy the access he desired.

When Randy let his fingers brush over the opening, John bucked his hips against Randy, and a sudden thought came to mind.

"Randy, we have no lube," John panicked between kisses.

"It's fine, we don't need it," Randy said breathlessly. He moved his lips to John's neck, lifting and carrying him to the mats near the back of the room away from the doorway.

"Um, I don't think-"

"John, I promise you, I have another way to make sure you don't get hurt," Randy said with a knowing look.

John wanted to know what Randy knew, and he didn't but he wanted to show Randy his trust in him. Randy pushed his shirt up and pulled it off of him, skating his lips down John's chest and stomach as his hand stroked John's cock.

"You're so good with your hands," John murmured, closing his eyes and relaxing into the moment.

"I know," Randy said, his lips brushing across the tops of John's thighs. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," John moaned as Randy pushed his legs up so his feet were touching his ass, his entrance on display to Randy. It was quiet for a long moment making John anxious. "Randy?"

"I'm here," Randy said running a hand along John's thigh, his breath hitting John's most intimate body part. "Relax."

John's hips bucked once more than Randy's tongue flicked across his opening.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"I wasn't expecting you to do that," John admitted, more nervous than he was their first time together the previous week.

"I can stop," Randy suggested.

"No," John almost shouted before taking a deep breath and calming himself. "Please, keep going."

Randy said nothing further as he moved back into the area and flicked his tongue, again and again, letting John get comfortable with the level of intimacy they were having. John moaned as Randy kept up the ministrations; he wished he had a bed beneath him to grab the duvet covers but he was the one to push having sex here. Next time he might suggest his dorm room. If they worked it right, as far as anyone cared Randy was discussing something with him.

"Oh, god," John cried as Randy pushed his tongue into him. He imagined nothing so intimate and he was glad Randy was the one to do it to him. Randy pushed his tongue in over and over like he was fucking him with his tongue. "Randy."

He sounded breathless, just from Randy's action. Just as he would cry out for more, Randy pulled back and sucked two fingers into his mouth, making a show of it for John, smirking around his fingers. Once done, Randy stretched out on the mats next to John as his fingers pressed into John's opening one by one.

"I might need to do that again when we're at home," Randy said as he stretched John, making him ready for his cock. "You were enjoying it."

"It was," John murmured. "Still am."

"It'll be even better in a moment," Randy said kissing him.

John was coherent enough to reach his hand across and unfasten Randy's pants. He reached in and found Randy's straining cock. He slipped his hand into Randy's boxers and wrapped his hand around the hard muscle and stroked him in time with Randy's fingering.

Randy slipped his pants and boxers off and took John's hand in his, wrapping it back around his cock and stroking it with him. John watched as Randy coaxed pre-cum from the head of his cock and John stroked it down the length of Randy's cock, lubing him up, ready to enter John.

"Ready for me?" Randy asked.

"More than ready."

Randy moved, so he stood between John's legs before lining himself up and pushing into John's opening. Once he was all the way in, Randy pulled on John's arms so he sat up and his legs wrapped around Randy's waist. Randy kissed him before he thrust up into John.

John held on to Randy's shoulders as he thrust, prodding the bundle of nerves inside of him, causing him to moan with every thrust. He pulled Randy's head down and kissed him hard, tangling his tongue with his. The lust built in them both as Randy continued thrusting into him, getting harder with each go.

"You were right," Randy said pulling his lips away from John. "Here was best."

They shared a smile as they resumed kissing. John clenched his cheeks together having learned early on with Randy that he liked the action and it helped Randy along the way to his orgasm. He'd had the chance to ride Randy's cock over the weekend and they both knew it would be their favorite position. Neither could keep their hands to themselves. John was more of an active partner in the act and Randy got to kiss him whenever he wanted.

"John," Randy moaned as he clenched once more.

"Harder, make me cum," John moaned.

Randy gripped John's hips and sped up the thrusting, slamming his cock into John. John grabbed his cock and stroked off in time with Randy's thrusts and they were both moaning and grunting their way through.

"Randy," John said in warning, his walls tightening on Randy as his orgasm hit. "Oh, fuck."

His cock erupted, spurting its cum over their stomachs as the orgasm ebbed away. He leaned his head forward resting on Randy chest as Randy pulled his cock from John and grabbed it, stroking to his own completion.

"Fuck, John, oh," Randy called as his cum shot over John. It mixed with John's cum already on him. "Fuck."

John slid his arms around Randy, helping him to remain standing as his knees buckled a little. Randy kissed him once more before pulling back from his hold.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but," Randy started.

"You've got to go back to work," John finished for him, smiling. "I know; it was a quickie."

Randy grabbed his boxers and pants from the floor and passed John his top. John took his wrist and kissed him once more, slipping his tongue in and mating with Randy.

"Can you get my pants, I'm not walking across a storeroom with no pants on," John joked.

"I guess I can make do with just one sighting a day."

"Who else have you been fucking?" John asked with a smile as Randy picked up John's clothing.

"I've got a few guys," Randy said handing over John's pants before pulling them from his grasp. "Kiss me."

"Okay, if I have to," John said closing the gap.

Randy handed over the clothing as he kissed John. He slipped a hand around to the back of his neck, holding John to him as he pushed his tongue into his John's mouth.

When the kiss finished, he stepped back to collect his top from the front of the room as John pulled his clothes back on.

"Are you at mine tonight?"

"Yeah, what time do you finish?"

"6:30."

"Want me to meet you at the house or your car?" John asked heading around to the front of the room.

"Car's fine," Randy said stealing a kiss. "Don't spend money if you don't have to."

"Okay."

John's phone buzzed in his pocket and he grabbed it as they headed back into the corridor.

"Next time you want a lunchtime quickie, tell me in the morning so I can bring lunch," Randy said as his stomach rumbled.

"I've got another hour before class, want me to get you something to eat and bring it over?"

"No, I'll grab something from the vending machine."

After a quick kiss goodbye, they headed in opposite directions and John brought up the message received on his phone.

 _Dawn Marie: Everything still okay for tonight?_

John cursed himself, he'd forgotten all about his date night with Dawn Marie. He wanted to spend time with Randy but wasn't about to cancel with Dawn Marie, he was the one who suggested it to her. She wouldn't mind the cancellation but John hated himself for putting his friend second since she was his girlfriend.

If he had known Randy was here when he met Dawn Marie, he wouldn't have entered a relationship with her. But he didn't want to lose her and the support she gave him.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Will you shut up," John complained as he hit the off switch on the television remote.

Good Morning America was a good program to have on in the background if he wasn't in class or having breakfast but this morning it was making him angry. But everything was making him angry. Why was it he had to split his time between the man of his dreams, and his best friend?

Okay, fine, his best friend was also his girlfriend, and she didn't know he was in love with and sleeping with another man. But still, why wasn't he happy? Why his conscience insisted on him doing the right thing, he didn't know?

He looked at his schedule again, he'd penciled in whether he was going around Randy's or staying on campus, but two nights became three and then five. The only reason he wasn't putting down seven nights was because he had an evening class one night and Randy's schedule had a late finish on another.

What if he limited it to the weekend, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday and then have three nights on campus to spend with Dawn Marie plus one free for himself? That might work. John considered it looking at the page, getting angry. He didn't want to compromise with Randy why should he lose time with his boyfriend.

He got up and paced the small area, not that it helped. The pacing was the worst thing for John to do, he knew it, but regardless he always ended up pacing the room, getting more wound up.

It was all his own doing. If he came clean to Dawn Marie, then everything would be fine. He could have a proper relationship with Randy, and be free to tell his friends and family in his #own time. As soon as he came out, his family would write him off, which would cause him to resent Randy and push him away. He needed his family as part of his life. John wouldn't be the one to end it because Randy is the man he wants to be with, but he'd push and push until Randy ended the relationship and became the bad guy of the story.

He might as well cut his own losses now and finish with Randy, he deserved a better life with love and happiness.

Did it make John selfish not wanting to do that? He wanted Randy for himself. Forever.

He took a deep breath, returning to the drawing board with his schedule. What about day times with Dawn Marie and evenings with Randy? Again that might be a possibility.

* * *

 _At Cody's…_

"Are you going to speak tonight," Cody complained as Ted came back into the living room with a cup of coffee and his laptop.

"I'm busy," Ted snapped.

"No, you're pissed off because I didn't let you fuck me when you came to my office," Cody bit. "And I have that right. It's my workplace, Teddy. I can't let you have your way when there are students right outside and there are huge windows. They could see what was happening."

"I'm not mad, Cody. I'm just busy with an essay," Ted lied to him.

"Fine," Cody said grabbing the switch to his television and putting his feet up.

Cody was struggling to handle this new version of Ted, it was like he was a different person and this person was a scary guy. He didn't want Ted around and it put him on edge when he was.

Even watching television, the atmosphere was tense. He wanted to disappear into his bedroom, relax and read a book in bed. He knew if he attempted it Ted would get funny again and guilt trip him into staying downstairs.

He tried to convince himself it was all because of the stress of being Ted's senior year, he'd seen it before and had been there himself. When you're stressed you lash out at those closest to you. His partner at the time left him because of his attitude and he understood why when they sat down later and discussed their breakup.

Cody didn't have the strength to end things so instead, he had to sort his relationship with Ted. A weekend away from everything, maybe. It might help Ted relax and get back to the person he is.

Alternatively, he could take additional work at the college.

"I'm going to bed," Cody said getting up from his seat.

"So I'm supposed to stay up alone?" Ted complained like Cody knew he would.

"Fine," Cody said slumping back into his chair, going over his task list for tomorrow.

 _Book weekend away_

 _Enter student assignment grades_

 _Book in athletic reviews with injured players_

 _Request additional hours at work for next semester_

* * *

 _The next morning…_

"Mm, John that's good," John heard the affirmation.

He appreciated Randy's words, still self-conscious giving Randy a blowjob. Randy had more experience than John and he was amazing, but John was still learning. He could make Randy cum, even on the first time he succeeded, even with the embarrassing end.

"John," he heard again. John wasn't sure, but it sounded like Randy was getting breathless. He'd already learned that was a sign Randy was getting close to cumming.

John didn't want to push Randy over that edge just yet; he enjoyed Randy's cock sliding in and out of his mouth almost as much as when he's having sex with Randy. He slipped Randy's cock from his mouth and stroked it with his hand.

"John," Randy moaned again, slipping his hand under the sheets and guiding John back to his cock. He slid down the cock, sucking on the tip before sliding down further.

He wished his nervousness about being watched as he gave head would disappear but he had an innate fear Randy would laugh at him. A stupid fear, Randy never disrespected anyone and never would. Even during the first time when John pulled away in concern as Randy called his name only to realize it was meant for pleasure. The realization came a second too late as cum shot out of Randy's cock and hit John in the face. It was embarrassing but John recognized a look of excitement on Randy's face. Randy became attentive and grabbed a cloth to clean his face, never once trying to make a joke out of it.

Just remembering the incidence made John red-faced, he always acted like a bumbling idiot around Randy. Talking wasn't a problem for him now, there were no more incidents of getting his words wrong or uncomfortableness but he still embarrassed himself at the worst times.

A small gust of fresh air wafted against his head as the duvet lifted. He closed his eyes not wishing to make eye contact with Randy, no matter how turned on he was when Randy did that to him. Randy bucked his hips a little, offering more of his cock to John who was more than willing to take it. Every time he blew Randy he could take more of his cock before his gag reflex kicked in.

"Fuck," Randy called as his cock hit the back of John's throat.

John didn't think he was ready to swallow Randy's cock, but he hoped to soon. With the blankets gone, Randy's voice was clearer, and it inspired him to work harder to make him cum. He wanted to taste Randy in his mouth. John read on the internet as well about snowballing and wanted to try it one day but he wanted to check that Randy was okay with it first.

He bobbed on Randy's cock, taking as much as manageable, moaning when Randy would hold him there for a second or two; Randy's cock twitched when he did.

"Oh god, keep going," Randy moaned. "Fuck John."

Randy's breathing was getting shallower and John worked twice as hard to make it good, stroking Randy's cock as he sucked the tip.

"John, oh god, John, fuck JOHN, make me cum," Randy cried as he grew close to cumming. "That's it, oh god, that's it. JOHN fuck, yes."

John smiled as Randy flooded his mouth with cum; both the taste and sound of Randy turned him on and he wished they had more time before he needed to leave for class.

He swallowed the cum in his mouth and kissed his way along Randy's body before collapsing next to him and resting his head on Randy's shoulder.

They lay for a few minutes while Randy caught his breath.

"I'd offer another tonight, but I'm meeting Dawn Marie," John said tipping his head to the side to look at Randy.

"You can't come over afterward?" Randy asked kissing him quick before sitting up and heading to the bathroom.

"We're doing a late study session, we've both got deadlines we have to hit," John explained sitting up in bed.

"Okay, what about tomorrow night?"

"It's Thursday tomorrow, I have a late class."

"Friday?"

"Yeah, I think I can free my time," John said trying to keep it light. Randy's frustration was evident in his voice but John wasn't ready for the end yet. No matter how inevitable it was.

He jumped out of bed and joined Randy in the bathroom, switching on the shower. He needed to be quick since he had class in forty minutes and still needed to dress and have breakfast.

"Are you heading in early?" John asked.

"Since I caused you to be running late I guess I can give you a ride," Randy joked with him.

"No rides, just a drive, otherwise we won't make it in all day," John quibbled switching on the water just as Randy got in behind him.

"Well, there's no harm in fooling around as we wash," Randy said sliding a hand down John's body. "Since my boyfriend hasn't cum yet."

* * *

 _Two days later…_

"Are you coming to bed?" Randy asked as he stretched out behind John on the sofa.

"I should get back. People might talk if I keep staying over," John said jumping up from where he lay.

"Yeah, okay," Randy said hoping he hid the lump in his throat as he swallowed. Randy had spent hardly any time with John. He could be reading too much into things, it was possible that John needed dedicated time to study. They got distracted when they were home. When John stood next to the car waiting for him Randy's heart sped up and he grabbed and kissed him, pressing him against the side of the car.

But once again, John dragging him to the front door saying goodnight. The nagging insecurity that John was avoiding him grew larger. He thought about challenging John about it but he knew from the previous year that John didn't react well to being challenged like that. They stood kissing in his hallway and Randy didn't want to have that discussion… ever.

As they meshed tongues, Randy pressed John against the door, smiling as they kissed "Want to have a quickie?"

"You don't know the term," John said pushing him away. "You'd be likely to chain me up and have your way with me."

"Mm, don't give me ideas," Randy said smiling and wiggling his eyebrows at John. He had him on the ropes, sensing that John was only half kidding. He leaned in and captured his neck between his teeth, biting before lapping at the skin and sucking.

"You turning into a vampire now?"

"I'll suck on you," he said, moving his hand down to grope John through his pants. "But not in the doorway."

"Then where?"

"Bedroom. That way when you beg me to fuck you, I won't need to worry about trying to move you."

"Wow, so romantic," John said.

"Not in the mood for romance," Randy said grabbing John's waist and pulling him back toward the bedroom, kissing as they go. Unable to look where they were going, Randy backed into the wall by mistake. He spun John around and directed him through the bedroom door toward the bed, pushing him so he toppled onto the bed. Randy kicked the door closed and crawled on top of John, claiming his lips once more.

They pushed each other's tops up, tracing the skin under their hands. John took it one step further and latched on to Randy's nipple, raking his teeth across the skin causing Randy to moan. He held John there relishing in the feelings his younger boyfriend was causing.

He pushed John back to the mattress, taking control of the kissing, his hands running over John's chest and abs. John held his t-shirt out the way and Randy repaid the gesture by attacking John's nipple, biting on the nub. John whipped his shirt off and Randy moved across to the other nipple before kissing him more. Randy's lips traveled down his sternum and abs and let his tongue lead the journey back up with a wicked smirk and kiss.

He pulled back and stood at the bottom of the bed undoing John's belt. John needed no more encouragement and helped Randy rid him of the rest of his clothing along with Randy's top.

John sat at the edge of the bed and removed Randy's jeans, revealing his bare cock, hard and proud. In a move Randy wasn't expecting, John, leaned in and took the tip of Randy's cock into his mouth. John slid his lips up and down the length, gagging as he took too much in. Randy watched his lover work his muscle, holding his head and stroking his neck, encouraging him in the brave move.

John pulled off quicker than he expected him to, but only because he was eager for more.

John showed his ass off as he reached across the bed to Randy's side drawer, pulling out the lube and condoms. Randy grabbed John's waist before he had the chance to turn around took the lube from John. He poured a copious amount down John's crease and rubbed his cock along the line, over and over again making John moan, almost but not quite begging for more.

Randy sank one, then two fingers into John, making him ready for his cock. He wasn't in the mood for romance, he wanted John wrapped around his cock and to watch John's pleasure.

"I want to ride," John said making Randy smile.

"That's fine by me; you look good sitting on my cock," Randy said rubbing his cock against John's opening.

"I saw something I want to try," John said and Randy heard the hitch in his voice. "It's still riding but a different position."

"Anything for you," Randy eased John's nervousness by kissing the back of his shoulder. "Where do you want me?"

"Laid down on the bed," John instructed.

"Okay," Randy said kissing the back of his shoulder again before pulling back and getting comfortable on the bed.

John turned around and Randy sensed his nervousness but said nothing. John climbed over him, putting his feet either side of his head and then leaning back, holding himself up on his arms.

"Jesus John you look hot from this angle."

"Can you… I can't see-"

"I'll take care of it," Randy said knowing what John meant.

He lined up his cock with John's opening and told John to lower down. When John's opening teased his cock, he pushed in for John.

Randy had never been with anyone in this position and it was a turn on watching John ride his cock, with John's cock to close to his face. His only concern was that he wouldn't last long for John.

"Ride me, John," Randy instructed, hoping John would be slow, to begin with.

John took his time to get comfortable in the position but when he was his confidence grew and he bounced himself up and down hard on Randy's cock. Randy helped him along by taking hold of his cock and stroking though it was more like John was fucking his hand.

"Mm, just like that," Randy murmured as John worked his cock hard. Between John's riding and the thought of John's cock exploding and his cum landing on his face, Randy was struggling to hold back his completion. "Ride that cock, John. Just like that."

"Randy," John moaned, his expression showing how much he was enjoying it. His moans became louder than his riding got harder. "Fuck."

"Are you enjoying this John?"

"Yes," he answered. "Deeper than ever."

Randy smirked a little at the answer, "Let me know when you're close to cumming."

John nodded his response and kept riding, impressing Randy with his stamina and the strength back in his arm after the previous year's injury.

"Randy, oh god, I'm getting close," John informed him a few minutes later.

"Sit up for me," he instructed, offering his arms as an anchor for John to reposition himself. "Hold on to the headboard."

John did as advised and Randy moved his hands to John's butt, squeezing it in encouragement to ride again. The reaction John gave as he rode made Randy smile. He wanted to give John the experience of cumming on someone's face. And their positioning meant it would happen.

"Ride my cock and cum on my face John," Randy told him and John rode him harder, desperate to do just that.

Randy was desperate to taste John's cum as he saw his cock leaking.

"Randy, oh god, I'm close, I'm going to, oh fuck, yes, yes, are you-"

"I'm with you," Randy answered before John finished. "Fuck I'm with you."

"Randy, now, I'm cumming, oh god, yes, oh fuck," he cried as his cock exploded. His cum shot out and landed across Randy's face, the sight alone enough to cause another load of cum to shoot out.

"John, keep riding me," Randy begged.

John bounced on his cock as Randy grabbed his hips ad drilled up into him.

"Randy?"

"I'm cumming," he said sounding more strained than he'd liked. John squeezed his ass around Randy's cock causing him to explode. "Fuck."

John lifted off Randy's cock and climbed off the bed, replaying the favor Randy had done for him on every occasion previous. He returned to the bed and stretched out alongside Randy. He slid the condom from Randy, checking out his boyfriend as the action caused him to groan though John was sure he was already falling asleep. John chuckled to himself, he had been the one doing all the work, yet Randy was the one sweaty and exhausted.

He cleaned up Randy's lower area, trying not to stir his cock and wake him up. After he was clean, and the condom disposed of, John focused on his cum spattered face. Randy had wiped some of it away, no doubt while John had disappeared into the bathroom.

John kissed Randy's lips, tasting himself and Randy's distinct flavor. He loved the taste of Randy's lips, there wasn't anything better. He would love to spend a day lounging in bed with Randy kissing one another over and over, only stopping to eat food and the other necessary breaks.

After removing the rest of the cum from Randy's face, leaving him satiated and smiling in his sleep, John headed to the bathroom. He washed out the cloth and then had a quick shower, cleaning himself up.

When he came back out, he wanted to climb into Randy's arms and fall asleep but he knew he needed to get back to campus.

He was spending too much time with Randy and the guys would notice soon if they hadn't already. Not to mention there was still his nagging guilt over Dawn Marie and not spending enough time with her. John found his pants and pulled them on, not worrying about his underwear, and then found his bag where he'd dropped it by the door earlier.

He located his phone in his side pocket, John dialed the taxi company he used, "Can I get a cab to the college campus."

John reeled off Randy's address and rescued his top from the floor by the bed, kissing Randy one last time before grabbing his shoes. He headed out to wait on the front porch to the house, cursing himself for not putting his shoes on first. It was November after all and freezing cold.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Randy groaned as he rolled over, remembering the ending to last night. He's convinced John to stay, even if it was because they had sex. His senses were still in sleep mode, becoming more aware of his surroundings; even his limbs weren't working the way they should be. He was trying to seek the warmth of John's body but his arms weren't heading in the right direction. Unless. His body jolted awake, and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. John wasn't in bed. He listened for a second to hear if there was movement in the bathroom. Nothing. Still, he slipped out of bed and padded across the room to the en-suite.

John might be in there trying to be quiet so he didn't wake him, allowing him to have a lie in. His gut was telling him he wouldn't find John and deep down he knew where John was.

Regardless of his intuition and his nakedness, he left the bathroom and made his way through to the kitchen followed by the living room. No John.

He sat down on the sofa holding his head in his hands. Why would John leave?

His mind spun with the potential reasons John would leave, reminding him of the fact that this wasn't the first time John hadn't stayed. Randy would drop him back if he needed to be on campus, but John had left during the night without even saying goodbye. John hadn't even left a note for him.

Randy found his phone on the worktop in the kitchen and checked for messages, nothing, and then dialed John. He let it ring until the voicemail clicked in but just as he was about to leave a message he lost his words.

It was better to leave John for the weekend and catch up with him on Monday. Randy knew from experience John hated being confronted. Whatever had John pulling away, Randy would find out when John decided to tell him whenever that may be. If he were hard-pressed to find out he could start an argument so John blurted out the truth as he was prone to do. But Randy didn't want to argue with John. But either way, he had a concern that John had decided not to continue their relationship.

It wouldn't be the first time someone had dumped Randy. Randy had also seen guys come out and, with more confidence in their sexuality, find another boyfriend.

Randy took a deep breath tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind, but he suspected he was more invested in the relationship than John. So far today his feelings were correct.

He needed a distraction, bringing up his contacts list on his phone, he rang Heath.

"Hey, Mr. Slater, fancy a game of basketball?"

"Sure, do you mind if I bring someone, he's in town visiting."

"Yeah, sounds good, you got yourself a new play thing?"

"Shut up; no. He's just a mate," Heath confirmed.

"Whatever," Randy laughed pulling a cushion over his lower half, only just remembering he was naked. It didn't think it was right talking to Heath in that state of undress. "I'll meet you at the courts in an hour."

* * *

 _At the basketball courts…_

"… and the man doth appear," Heath called as his friend arrived at the court.

Randy looked over before heading to rescue the ball as it rolled off the court, stopping when he had a flashback to the previous year.

"Randy, this is Christian-"

"Yeah, we met last year," Randy said shaking hands with the trainer. It had been almost a year since he had last seen Christian after their flirting at the football game in the neighboring town.

"How's the student?"

"Yeah, he's recovered, not in time to play this season, but he's got full ability back in his arm."

"How do you guys know each other?" Heath asked looking confused.

"Christian and I met last year during a college game," Randy explained.

"Yeah, Randy is my counterpart at your college," Christian explained.

"Not my college, hell, I wouldn't work there if my life depended on it; I'd never teach a bunch of kids," Heath said turning his nose up at the idea.

"Ha, good job you aren't trying to impress me anymore," Randy joked.

"Please, you have better taste than Heath," Christian said.

Randy blushed as Christian chuckled along with the pair of them. The initial chemistry between he and Christian was still there from the previous year. It was nice to get that kind of signal from someone, even if he wouldn't act on it.

"You seeing anyone?" Christian asked as Heath disappeared to grab the ball Randy had forgotten all about.

"Um, yeah, been with him for just over a month, it's going well," Randy said a lump rising in his throat at the slight lie. It was going okay. John had pulled away and Randy didn't know why.

"Shame," Christian breathed as Heath returned to where they stood.

"Okay, take it in turns, winner stays on the court?" Heath suggested.

"Who won the last point?" Christian asked.

"Randy."

"Guess it's only right I go against the winner. Put Randy through his paces," he joked.

The look he received from Christian made it clear he wasn't talking about basketball. Randy appreciated the fact the game had already overheated him otherwise, he would have no excuse for his red face.

"First to five?" Heath checked, and they both nodded in agreement as they moved back onto the court.

"How about we make a wager," Christian suggested. "If I win, I get to buy you a drink."

"I'm dating someone," Randy reminded him.

"And yet you aren't saying no."

"No."

"A little too late," Christian smirked.

"What if I win?"

"You get my number."

Randy shook his head at the obvious flirting and devious nature of Christian who surprised and passed him and scored a point against him.

"So, do you like beer or wine?" Christian asked throwing Randy the ball.

* * *

 _Three days later…_

 _Randy Orton: Are you on your way?_

 _John Cena: Yeah, class overran. I'll make it up to you._

 _Randy Orton: Mm, promises, promises._

John stopped to text back what his promise would be and what he wanted from Randy in return. He never learned to walk and text simultaneously without walking into someone or something.

John looked up when he heard a scattering of noise across the green and smirked to himself when he saw some of the guys heading into practice.

As he put his phone away, he spotted Dawn Marie walking toward the library; checking his watch he ran over to her to say hello and arrange a time to meet her later. When he got to her side after hollering at her without getting an acknowledgment, he realized why.

"What's the matter?" he asked pulling her into his arms.

"Some of the girls in my business class were taking the piss out of me. Nobody has treated me that way since high school," Dawn Marie explained resting her head against his chest. "I thought those girls were behind me when I left high school."

"Come on," John said pulling her toward the woodland area of the campus. "Let's walk and we can chat. We've been too busy to just chill."

"I know, it's already getting busier than last year," she said clearing the tears from her face.

As they walked, John spied Randy leaning against his car checking his watch. He would need to message him and apologize. He was pulling his phone out when Randy turned his head and spotted John. John kept eye contact with Randy and even at the distance he could tell he'd pissed Randy off and confused him. Randy threw his hands up in a defeat before getting in the car.

John hated being torn between two people and he shouldn't be putting himself in this position. He should just tell Dawn Marie that while he loved her it wasn't the love, it should be. John didn't think of her as a girlfriend. He loved her, but he was in love with Randy, even if it scared him to death that everyone would find out and disown him.

* * *

 _Four days later…_

"Hey, thanks for meeting me," Dawn Marie said hugging Torrie.

"No problem, it sounded like you needed to let something off your chest," Torrie commented as they walked down the street.

"Sort of," Dawn Marie shrugged. "I don't know whether I'm over-analyzing it, I mean it might be nothing. What if it's huge and I shouldn't talk about it until the right moment? I mean if I were to say something, and it is wrong then it's embarrassing. If I'm right… whoa."

She looked over to a confused Torrie for her opinion. "Well?"

"Don't freak out, but… what are you talking about?"

Dawn Marie continued walking for a few moments. She wasn't sure she should talk to Torrie about this, but she knew no one else who had dated John and she and Torrie were becoming best friends; even going to different colleges.

Torrie gave sideways glances every other minute and to distract her Dawn Marie led her into a clothing store, pointing out a dress she would like.

"You know I'm not shallow, and I don't have a short memory," Torrie said checking out the dress.

"Just give me time to gather my thoughts," Dawn Marie begged as she picked up a dress and put it back down again, deciding against the loud pattern.

"What about twenty questions," Torrie joked. "Ooh, this would look great on you. It would show off your curves."

"I don't know, it might be much for me," Dawn Marie said holding it up to herself and checking her reflection in the mirror. "Then again."

"Okay, question one," she said with a sly smile.

"Torrie," Dawn Marie complained.

"Fine, you have until we have purchased these dresses and are outside the store to gather your thoughts. After that, you start from the beginning, or even just tell me what you're talking about. Deal?"

"Deal," Dawn Marie smiled, heading over to the dressing room to prolong her time allowance.

She slipped out of her outfit and slipped on the dress, cursing when it fit and she needn't get a second opinion.

"Was I right?" Torrie called from the other side of the door as she tied the laces on her running shoes.

"Yeah," she mumbled, her mind already wandering back to her thoughts, knowing she would have to speak up soon. She also knew the answer, even if Torrie disagreed. It was obvious, at least to her. Everything pointed to her conclusion.

She opened the door and smiled at Torrie as they made their way to the cashier. She didn't know when she would wear the dress but it was nice to treat yourself and with the grant, she had plenty of funds to do so.

As they exited the store, bags in hand, she took a deep breath ready to tell Torrie her hypothesis.

"I need a coffee," Torrie said. "Do you want to tell me as we walk or when we're sat?"

"On the way," Dawn Marie admitted, working up the nerve. "I think John is gay."

"Not having sex with you either then?"

"At first I thought he was respecting my decision, which he does, he's very chivalrous and makes sure my needs come before his," Dawn Marie explained.

"I was a different person last year, lead astray by a so-called friend, and I was being too forward, but John didn't seem interested. Except for this one time," Torrie shrugged at the last comment.

"Did you...?"

"No, he reacted. But he stopped it from going anywhere," Torrie said. She was trying to remember something that might help them determine the truth.

"I don't think he even reacted," Dawn Marie admitted. "Do you think I'm right?"

"Is it the sex thing that makes you think it?"

"No, when we're alone together, he's always on the phone texting."

"Do you know who?"

Dawn Marie turned red at the question, "I looked on his phone once, just to see who, not to read the messages."

"Who was it?"

"Some guy named Randy."

Dawn Marie had been hoping Torrie recognized the name but the blank look on her face showed she was no more clued in as she was.

"You think he's…"

"I don't know. It might be one of his football friends. He's still involved with the football team even without being able to play."

"You should ask," Torrie suggested.

"What do you want me to do, walk up to him and say, 'Hey John, are you gay?'"

"Between the two of us we can come up with a better plan," Torrie chuckled pushing open the door to the coffee shop.

"What if I'm over-analyzing this and he's not gay, he's just too nice to tell me he's not that into me," Dawn Marie.

"Either outcome, you remain friends and we find you a hot guy who will distract you from your books," Torrie said smiling.

"That'll never happen, my studies come first," Dawn Marie insisted.

"I can't wait for you to find someone who you fancy so much that you break your number one rule," Torrie said with a smile.

"Whatever," Dawn Marie said handing over money to the cashier and taking their drinks. "Do I continue dating John in the meantime?"

"Yes," Torrie said. "We'll wait until the right time to speak to him. He will not change into a regular college guy wanting nothing more than to get in a girl's pants."

Dawn Marie smirked a little not convinced continuing acting like a girlfriend with John was the right move when she suspected him of being gay. That said, she trusted Torrie and would take her advice. They wouldn't have to wait long before speaking with John about his sexuality.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

"Dude you are crap at this game," Buff complained to Maven as they tried their hardest to get the ball in the Xbox game. They were losing by a high margin and had no chance of winning at this late stage in the game.

"I don't see you doing any better. Whenever you get the ball, you get tackled and lose it to them," he pointed to the other players.

Peter rolled his eyes at their bickering behavior, laughing along with the other guys. He wasn't one for computer games but would say nothing because he wasn't going to be the miserable one. Besides, he wasn't concentrating on the game.

Sat on the same sofa as he was John Cena, texting away on his phone and scribbling into some notepad. Peter hated guys like John who were too uptight to stop working, showing everyone else up, and had no morals and would go about trying to steal other guys' girlfriends.

He suspected that something was going on between John and Torrie but there was no admittance from either of them. Peter wasn't sure if John's girlfriend Dawn Marie knew or not. If she did, then it was a weird set up and neither Torrie nor Dawn Marie seemed like they were that way inclined.

"Dude, where are you going? We're up next," John's Xbox teammate panicked.

"I'm heading to the bathroom, I'll be back before this game's over," John commented disappearing to the bathroom across the hall.

"I'm getting a drink. Anyone else?"

Peter shook his head in response, his eyes focused on the phone left on the arm of the chair by John. Would anyone notice if he looked to see if there were any messages between John and Torrie that incriminated them? He needed proof and so far he was coming up with nothing.

When the guys focused on the computer game, he reached across and snatched the phone from where it sat praying John didn't have security to access it.

He breathed an inward sigh when it was just a slide across the screen entry and then navigated to the messages. He looked down the list, Randy, Dawn Marie, Torrie, Buff, Steve.

His suspicions correct, it was almost proof itself, she was in his top three most recent people he'd messaged.

He clicked on Torrie's name to read the messages, seeing only the first one. You free Saturday? Torrie had yet to reply, but it was clear John was making moves on his girl. He closed the phone and put it back where he found it. He needed to get hold of it again to read it. Or just follow John on Saturday and see where he heads.

As he schemed, John walked back in taking his place at the television throwing jibes, joking that he would beat their asses and show him why he's the best.

Peter rolled his eyes leaving the common room heading to his room, no longer in the mood for a football tournament.

* * *

 _A week later…_

"I should get going," John said chucking the sheets back from his naked body. He walked around the edge of the bed finding his pants pulling them on as Randy lazed back in the bed watching his ass work. "Randy."

"Yeah?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, we've already done it twice tonight," John said with a smirk climbing over him to kiss him. "I have to go."

"It's Sunday night, stay over and I'll give you a lift back in the morning before anyone at the campus is up," Randy said. He slid his arms around John's body to hold him tight. He hated being the one in the relationship who was more involved than the other and the way he was trying to keep John here it had already happened.

Randy didn't want John to be that way either. He wanted a relationship where things were fifty-fifty. John wouldn't stay on a weeknight, he had college the next day and Randy had work but it would be nice for him to stay over at the weekends. It wasn't like staying at John's was an option.

"I have to go, I'm meeting a friend in the morning for breakfast," John said kissing him again.

"Dawn Marie?"

"Yeah, it is," John said pulling away from Randy and putting his shoes on. "Jealous."

"No," Randy said. "Pissed off would be more accurate."

Randy slung the checked sheets back and jumped out of the bed and marched over to the bathroom. He switched on the shower hoping the water might ease his senses. He didn't want to argue with John but it headed that way.

Why was John dating a woman? He understood that John was in the closet. That didn't bother him. John wasn't ready to go public with their relationship. What he didn't understand was why he was still dating the girl, or why he'd dated her to begin with.

"Why are you pissed off?" John asked leaning against the doorjamb.

Either John had given him two minutes' peace or John hadn't realized Randy was as serious about the matter as he was. Instead of following, John had retrieved the rest of his clothes from the living room and got dressed.

"I'm pissed because I'm sick of being the only one committed to this relationship."

"Randy, I'm here every night of the week," John stated.

"Yeah, because I feed you and you get to study and have sex," Randy bit. "As soon as you've got what you came for you're out of here."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" John asked shocked. "You think I'm here just for sex."

"John, I can't remember the last time you stayed."

"I have college Randy," John stated.

"So do I, I work there, remember," Randy said. "But the weekends, you don't. Two nights a week you can stay over but you'd rather go back to an empty dorm room."

"Is this because of Dawn Marie? Because I haven't broken it off with her?"

"Get over yourself," Randy said stepping into the shower cubicle trying to get away from the argument. He didn't want to argue and his emotions were getting the better of him and he'd end up saying something that would hurt John.

"Whatever," he heard John mumble and from the corner of his eye, he saw the young man leave the room. A moment later he heard the slam of his front door and his fist flew out and hit the wall from frustration.

He considered what John had asked. Yes, Dawn Marie was part of the problem, but he didn't consider himself jealous of her. The relationship he had with John was different to theirs. John would never give Dawn Marie his love, not as a partner. But why didn't John finish it with her? It wasn't like she was his cover; the girl didn't even know John was gay. She thought they were in a relationship and he will wait for her to be ready.

Then to add to it, John wouldn't stay the night anymore. He'd rather go back to college and meet Dawn Marie for breakfast instead of wake up in his arms. They could have lazy morning sex followed by breakfast before spending part, if not all, of their day together.

all in all, the situation scared Randy. He was falling hard for a man who didn't seem to have the same level of interest in him. He was wondering if he was just part of John's experimentation phase. That was a more plausible reason he wasn't breaking it off with Dawn Marie and staying with him. He was just making sure he wasn't gay.

He switched off the shower, and he toweled himself off; if John wanted to convince himself he wasn't gay, then he needed to know he was reacting a little too well for a straight man.

Randy hated himself for thinking it, and for arguing with John.

He grabbed his phone and sent a message to John.

 _Randy Orton: I'm sorry. Can we forget about the argument?_

He sat back against the headboard twisting the phone around in his hand as he waited for a reply. He gave up, and it was only as he was drifting off to sleep that he received a reply

 _John Cena: Talk tomorrow._

It wasn't much, but it was a reply.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, especially since they finally had sex. Hopefully it gets me a few reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we go, chapter four, hope you enjoy**

* * *

It had been just over a week since John had been to Randy's home. He let himself in using the spare key; he wondered how he would find things with Randy. They had only spoken a few times and neither of them brought up the argument.

John hated it. He wanted to stop the arguments. He wanted his boyfriend back.

He reached the kitchen and watched as Randy washed up his dishes from his evening meal.

"Hey," John said leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. "Is it safe to enter?"

He'd left it as late as possible to come around, wanting to make a point he wasn't going there just to eat and study. He would add sex to the list but he couldn't deny that he was desperate for sex. Sex with Randy was amazing. He wanted it whenever he could. He wanted Randy to send them both off into ecstasy. He'd never had the level of contentment he always got from one of Randy's fucks. It was a sensation he wasn't willing to give up either.

"I guess I should apologise. I lost my temper when I should have talked to you, let you know what was on my mind," Randy said over his shoulder.

John walked around the island and slipped his arms around Randy resting against his back. He breathed in the scent he'd missed over the last week, his nerve endings wakening up. It was enough to make him twitch in his pants.

"I don't like arguing with you," he said ignoring the reaction. "I can flare up and regret it afterward but my stubbornness won't allow me to come back and admit I was wrong."

"I've had a long day," Randy said hanging his head. John stiffened where he stood, was Randy letting him know he didn't want him there? "I would have liked to find you and lift out of it, but I couldn't."

"Is it too late now?" John said relaxing his cheek against Randy's back.

Randy chuckled and laid his hands over John's, entwining their fingers.

"My ass will regret asking that isn't it?"

"I hope not," Randy said with a smile, one that John could hear in his voice. "But we won't make the bedroom."

John stepped back as Randy turned to face him relieved that John was back with him. John's guilt over his actions was overwhelming. He hated leaving Randy every night as much as Randy hated him going, but he had friends and schoolwork that required his attention. He didn't like how selfish he had been with his time. Tonight, he would indulge his selfishness and make it up to Randy.

John ran his hand over Randy's top, rubbing over those hidden abs. He moved his hand across the muscles in his pecs, taking the top with him as he explored the chest of his lover. He wanted to do more than just touch the area with his hand, he wanted his lips on him. John grabbed the edge of the shirt and lifted it up and over Randy's head, kissing the exposed skin of his chest.

His lips skated over his chest and the top of his abs, latching on and kissing his nipples, grazing his teeth over them eliciting a gasp from Randy.

The slight moan spurred John on and he reached down on Randy and cupped his package through his shorts. He stroked Randy's cock, not wishing to push him too quick. They'd denied each other sex for a week because of their own behaviour and John wanted to make sure they both lasted.

He slipped his hand down the front of the shorts and took a firmer hold on Randy; stroking him and smirking at him before pushing the shorts down so Randy could step out of them.

"Did you go running without boxers?" John chuckled.

"I like to be free," Randy shrugged, stealing a kiss from John.

John pushed him back against the counter Randy stood at and fell to his knees in front of him; taking him in his mouth and going to work on his cock.

"Oh yeah," Randy moaned, his head falling forward. John looked up at him, working the tip of Randy's cock, sliding further down. Randy closed his eyes, savouring the sensations working through him. "You are so fucking good at that."

John focused on Randy's cock, working his way up and down the length, running his tongue over the tip eliciting more and more moans from his partner.

Randy opened his eyes watching John work, running his hands over John's head and shoulders. John wanted him to grab his head and fuck his mouth, pushing his hard cock deep into his throat. Randy would want a request, but John wasn't ready to ask yet. He still needed to get more confidence in his blow job skills, anyway.

"Babe, get up, I want to see you," Randy requested.

John pushed up off his knees as his hands travelled the length of Randy's body. He wrapped his arms around Randy's neck as they kissed, tangling tongues with Randy's hands slipping under John's t-shirt. The material pulled up, forcing the pair to break apart to remove the item of clothing.

Randy threw the shirt to the floor and moved straight to the buttons on the front of John's jean shorts. John pressed kisses to Randy's neck as his boyfriend removed his shorts and boxers, leaving him stood as naked as Randy, and just as hard.

Randy captured John's lips, plunging his tongue into his mouth as his hand stroked John's manhood. His lips travelled down John's neck as his fingers slipped behind his balls and stroked the sensitive area. It was a new sensation for John and he couldn't stop the dirty sounding moan slipping passed his lips. He reached for the counter behind him to help him keep his balance. He believed he'd experienced everything when they first had sex but there was always more with Randy.

Randy smirked a little, stepping in closer, rubbing his own cock against John's before wrapping his hand around both and jerking them.

"Oh god, Randy," John moaned at the stimulation.

Randy let go of John's cock and latched his lips onto his chest. He lapped up the taste of his skin, sinking further down and running his tongue over each of John's abs. He bathed them, leaving them glistening.

He kissed further down placing gentle kisses on John's hips and thighs making him whimper in need. John couldn't take any more and was close to begging for Randy to fuck him. Randy sunk down on John's cock, sliding his moist lips to the bottom, taking a small breath through his nose before swallowing around John's cock.

"Oh, fucking god," John cried out. He gripped the countertop harder, hoping his legs didn't buckle beneath him. As soon as Randy slid back up the length, he took another breath and repeated the action. "Fuck Randy I'm going to cum."

"Not yet you're not," Randy said licking from the base of John's cock to the tip. "My cock will be in your ass when you cum for me."

As though to prove his point, Randy sank down and swallowed John's cock once more before pulling back and standing.

Randy turned John around and kicked his feet about to let him get more comfortable. He sucked on his fingers a little and pressed at John's opening, amazed at how they sank into him. He pulled out and lined up his cock before pushing in.

"Oh, hell yeah," Randy moaned at the same time as John. He didn't have a condom nearby and had sunk straight in. If he pulled out before he came then it didn't matter that they hadn't had tests done.

Randy had done this once before, years ago, when he was John's age. He'd forgotten how different it made things.

"Randy, please," John begged desperately wanting Randy to move.

He set a constant pace which had John keen for more. He slammed his hard cock into John over and over, never letting his pace falter. The sound of their flesh slapping together sent tingles up his spine and he couldn't wait to see how red John's ass would look afterward.

"Fuck Randy that's fucking amazing," John cried as Randy grabbed John's shoulder as his pace faltered.

He pulled John back so he could rest against the counter behind him and with his hands resting on John's hips, John thrust back onto Randy's cock.

"Hell yeah, babe, fuck yourself," Randy encouraged, looking down as John bounced on his cock. "Make us both cum."

The speed was slower but the sight alone stirred Randy and after a few minutes of watching, he met John's movements, thrusting harder with each second. He pushed John forward again and picked up the pace knowing they were both needing to cum. No matter how good it was, Randy needed the face-to-face contact with John, something he'd missed over the past week. He pulled out and spun John around lifting him onto the counter, tilting him back enough to get at John's ass.

He latched his lips onto John as the younger man slipped his arms around his neck and wrapped his legs tight around his waist. The kiss and closeness spurred him on and he thrust hard into John and set a relentless pace, pushing them both to the edge.

John pulled an arm from around Randy's neck and reached down to grab hold of his cock. He matched Randy's pace and when Randy slipped his tongue into his mouth, John's cock exploded, sending cum into the air only to land back on his abs.

"Ran, are you close?" he asked, resting his head against Randy's forehead with his arms once again around his neck.

"Yes; yeah baby, going to cum," he said pulling his cock out of John and stroking it, once, twice before shooting over John's thigh and cock.

He collapsed against John, both a sweaty mess.

"I like make up sex," John said laughing between breaths with Randy.

John leant back and rested on his elbows as Randy caught his breath, still laying light kisses across John's skin. The continuous light touches were enough to make John's cock twitch expecting a second round.

"Want another round?" Randy asked turning his head to look at John.

"Can we aim for the bed?"

"I don't see why not," Randy said standing up straight and pulling John to the edge of the counter. John slid down against him letting his feet hit the floor. He kissed him before taking his hand and leading him from of the kitchen. "Where did you put your bag?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not letting you leave the bedroom, and you'll want a change of clothes for the morning."

"Ran, I…"

"What?" Randy asked with a confused look.

"I have an essay to finish, there's a group of us staying up in the common room all night to finish various assignments we have to do," John explained. "I came tonight because I wanted to stop arguing."

"You mean you wanted sex," Randy said. "I can't believe this, I thought you understood."

"Randy, I do, but I can't let my school work slip," John argued, standing his ground.

"I wasn't asking you to do that, I was asking you to be my boyfriend," Randy said taking a deep breath not wanting to start the argument again. "Look, I get it. Go. Get your work done. I'll see you this weekend."

"I've got time Thursday night, I can come over then, we can spend the whole evening together," John suggested with a slight shrug.

"Yeah, okay," Randy mumbled heading into the bedroom. John followed him, not sure that a second round was on the books anymore.

Randy grabbed his pyjama bottoms from the bed and pulled them on heading into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer.

"Do you want a shower before you go?" Randy asked in passing. "You have spunk all over your body."

"Want to lick it off?" John asked trying to make Randy smile again.

"I'm just going to read through some assignments before heading to bed," Randy said kissing him on the cheek. He disappeared into the dining room where he had the papers laid out.

"Shit," John moaned under his breath. John wanted to stay. He hated the way their relationship was now, but he'd also made plans with the guys and he couldn't back out. He entered the kitchen and grabbed up his clothes, slinging them on and heading out into the cold night air without saying good night to Randy. As he made his way up the avenue, he pulled out his cell phone and called the cab company requesting a pickup at the end of the road.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

"I'm glad you're here," Randy said. "I worried that you'd decided against it. Think I wasn't worth it."

He hovered over John on the bed and kissed John, not allowing him to reply to the comment. The truth was he didn't want to, anyway. John was sick of arguing over something stupid. Besides Randy groping his cock through his jeans was enough to wipe any thought from his mind.

John skated his lips away from Randy's and moved to devour his neck. He loved the taste of Randy's skin and would devour him all day if they had the time. Randy guided him back to his lips and they took their time teasing each other with light kisses.

Randy smirked and dived to John's neck focusing on one spot. He stopped before he bruised him then ducked his head down, nuzzling John's muscle shirt over enough to get at his chest and attach the sensitive nub.

He pulled John up so they were kneeling on the bed so he could get a better angle on his chest. John moaned and tugged at his shirt, removing it and giving Randy full access. Before Randy started his ministrations, John reached over and pulled Randy's top off. He took a moment to admire the muscled body of his lover hoping he would have time to explore later.

Randy grabbed his ass and pulled him in so their lower halves pushed together, both cocks hard from want to release. If he couldn't get at Randy's body with his lips, John was at least going to explore every inch of his back. Then he was going to move his hands to the front, all the while their tongues can mash together.

Eager to please his lover, John grabbed the waistband of Randy's jeans and popped the button. He lowered the zip and slid his hand into Randy's boxers pulling his cock free from its confines. John licked his lips, sinking down and sucking Randy's hard cock into his mouth, bobbing along his length, moaning at the taste of his lover in his mouth.

It was no good, his cock needed out. He pulled back from Randy's cock and scooted off the bed removing his own pants and boxers. He watched Randy follow his lead. John crawled back on the bed as Randy stood on it, his cock at the perfect height for John to continue his ministrations on Randy's cock. He looked up at Randy and their eyes connected causing John to moan at the sexual desire he saw in Randy's eyes.

Randy pulled him off and pushed him back before stretching out alongside him, his head at John's hip. With a quick look to John, he bobbed his head down, taking John's cock in to his mouth. He took his time with his actions, giving John what his body needed.

John wanted something else as well though and pulled Randy up so he kneeled in front of him, his cock was again at head height. John took him in, sucking to the base of his cock while he stroked his own cock, needing the contact. Randy pushed his hand away and took over, keeping the pace John had set.

He pulled his cock from John's mouth, Randy moved him so he laid down on his front, his hand going to John's ass and rubbing it. He slipped his fingers into the crease of John's ass cheeks and flicked his opening, teasing a moan out of his lover. Randy loved that sound, so he did it again and again, rubbing and flicking the edge of John's opening, pressing against it but never penetrating with his finger.

Desperate to have John's tight channel wrapped around his cock, Randy reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom, rolling it on his rock hard shaft.

"Flip over," Randy instructed.

"Mm, want the intimacy," John commented, remembering Randy liked to see into his eyes while they were having sex.

"You know me," Randy said leaning over and kissing him as he lined up his cock.

He slid in, in one long motion, moaning at the tight embrace, holding himself still for a moment as he savoured the sensation.

He grabbed John's legs and moved the up so he could get deeper and then thrust hard, giving them both what they wanted and at this point needed.

"Fuck my hole," John murmured as Randy pounded him. His head hung from the edge of the bed and the rush it gave him was heady. He reached down and stroked his cock as Randy continued his hard thrusts. The power in his hips shifted John further and further up the bed.

With his shoulders now off the edge of the bed, he reached down and steadied himself on the floor and took what Randy was giving him.

"Fuck Randy, so fucking good," he groaned as his lover slammed his cock home.

Randy realised John's position and pulled him back on the bed, never ceasing the hard thrusts. Determined to make them both cum, Randy slapped John's from his cock, taking hold of him and jerking him at the same pace he was pushing into John.

"Oh, fuck, yes, yes, fuck yes," John cried as he came all over his stomach.

Randy thrust twice more into his channel, yelling his release before collapsing on top of John trying to catch his breath.

He pulled out and disposed of the condom before moving back over to John and lying with his head on John's chest. John smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Exhausted?"

Randy nodded against John's chest, "I might just bring the pillows down this end tonight."

"I'm sure we can get you turned around so your head is at the right end," John chuckled. "I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable when you're sleeping."

"With you in my arms, I wouldn't be," Randy said rolling them over so John was on top. He rested against Randy, his arm slung over his body as he curled into his side.

"What's the time, anyway?"

"Um, half eleven," Randy said crooking his neck to read the numbers on his alarm clock.

"I should get going, I've got reading to do from tonight's class," John said sitting up and getting off the bed to grab his clothes.

"Read it here," Randy said in an almost pleading voice. He hated how needy he sounded.

"I don't have the book, its back in my room," John said pulling on his shirt and zipping up his jeans. He leant over the bed and kissed Randy.

"Fine, go run back to your girlfriend," Randy mumbled pushing himself up on the bed. "I sick of being used like a toy, anyway."

"Why do you keep doing this? Randy, I'm risking everything to be with you and you keep throwing it back in my face."

"You have risked nothing," Randy snapped. He disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

He hated that the small room was becoming his hiding place from John. It was his home, and he was always hiding to stop an argument or prevent one. If he spent this much time in there he needed to decorate.

"Randy," John called from the bedroom. "Can you talk or at least let me in?"

He switched on the shower hoping the noise would drown John out. But while it made it harder to hear what he was saying, he could still hear the frustration in his voice.

* * *

 _The following week…_

"Thanks," John said, smiling at the girl who brought his food over. It was an effort to even force that smile on his face.

It was his first-time meeting Randy since their last argument and they had only messaged occasionally. He'd sent two messages but only received short replies. John has asked to meet him for lunch hoping that seeing one another would help improve the situation. So far, Randy was squashing his hopes. Rather than Randy offering to pick him up and drive over together, Randy replied with a time to meet him at the coffee shop. John caught the bus, in no mood to walk all the way. When he arrived Randy was already there and eating.

"How's work been?" John asked him trying to get a conversation started between bites of his food.

"Fine," Randy said before eating a mouthful. "You?"

"Yeah, class as usual," John said not sure how to respond when Randy didn't want to talk.

He sat eating his food looking around the coffee shop. He spent too long looking at the wood grain on the tables.

"My exams are next week," John said trying to find something they could talk about.

"John, everyone has exams," Randy replied. "Even I do. I have to invigilate."

"Yeah, I know. I was just saying because I'll be studying all week."

"Guess I won't see you then."

"I was hoping to see you before I head home for the holidays, after my last exam on Wednesday," John suggested.

"Yeah, I guess if you have time," Randy said shrugging.

"I'll come straight over after my exam, I need to pick something up first," John said trying to hide a smile. He couldn't wait to give Randy the gift he'd purchased.

"Just let me know if you're able to. If not we can catch up after the holidays," Randy said checking his watch.

"If you want to join me, I've got last-minute shopping to do," John said. "I like spending time together."

"Um, I agreed to meet friends for a game of basketball," Randy said. "I'd invite you but it gets awkward if there's an odd number."

"Oh, okay, I think some of the guys were talking about a football game, anyway. I can join the game."

"Good, um, I should get going. They'll be moaning at me if I'm late," he said picking up his phone and keys. He stood for a second looking at John like he wasn't sure how to end their lunch date. "Okay. I'm heading off. Let me know about Wednesday."

Before John could stand to kiss him goodbye, Randy forced a smile and then turned to head out the door.

"Bye," John mumbled to himself stabbing a piece of chicken from his salad before putting it back and pushing his plate away.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Anyway, my first exam is at 10:15 tomorrow, one of my business classes," Dawn Marie explained. "I think I should be okay, but you know how it is."

"Yeah," John replied not thinking about his exams yet. John had an additional two hours to prepare for his first exam. Grateful for the time, his mind hadn't been on his studies for the last twenty four hours.

He'd text Randy the previous evening and still hadn't received a message back and he knew why.

"Well, I figure if I go in wearing a leotard with yellow polka dots and a matching headband then I'll ace it," Dawn Marie continued.

"Yeah, I'm sure," John said pushing his food around his plate. "Wait… what?"

"At least something's going in," Dawn Marie smirked. "What's the matter?"

"I guess my mind is on the exams already. Like I should know it all yet I'm not confident," John lied. He hated himself, he wanted to tell her everything that was going on, but the truth was he didn't want to lose his friend. Not when he was on the verge of losing his boyfriend.

He knew Dawn Marie was looking at him. She didn't believe him, and his favourite thing about her, she didn't push him.

He looked up from his plate of food and smiled, hoping to convince both that he was okay.

"How about a walk? We could head over to the lake area," he suggested standing from the table and taking his plate of food to the clean-up area.

"Sounds good," Dawn Marie said, taking his hand as they walked out the cafeteria.

He pulled his hand from her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to his side. He placed a soft kiss on the side of her head thankful that he had such a good friend.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?"

"Looking after me," he said kissing her forehead.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

"Do you mind if we stay on campus?" John asked as Randy unlocked the car when he arrived to meet John.

"Yeah, sure," Randy agreed. He put his paperwork in the car. "Where do you want to go?"

"I heard the lake is pretty with the weather we've had," John observed.

"Are you trying to be romantic?" Randy asked with a knowing smirk.

"I might be," John smiled back at him.

"And it has nothing to do with having an exam tonight," Randy said chuckling. He grabbed John's hand and pulled him across the car park and headed lakeside. "Relax I was joking."

John nudged him in his side, laughing with him. The little jibes between made John hope their relationship was improving. He had been getting worried.

Randy put his arm around John's shoulder and pressed his lips to his head.

They walked along the side of the lake, and as John had heard, the sight was amazing. The water had frozen across half of the lake and it looked like the front of a Christmas card. Perfect considering it was only a few days away.

"Do you still have invigilation?"

"Yeah, the last one is tomorrow."

"Okay; is it still okay to come over after my exam?"

"I guess," Randy said shrugging, confusing John with his nonchalance. "I mean, I was staying on to mark the exams. Didn't want to be taking it into the holiday break."

"Well, in that case, I can meet you in your office, I can let you have your present, and if it's quiet, I can give you another one. Even sneak back to that store room you introduced me too."

"I'm meeting colleagues after work. We want to celebrate the end of exams as much as the students," Randy said dashing John's hopes. "You can come, but we wouldn't be able to be intimate."

"Guess not," John said disheartened. "I still don't know when Steve is arriving to pick me up."

"Well, come to the office, if I'm still there we can spend time before I head out," Randy said giving John another option. Though John thought he didn't sound thrilled about the idea.

John checked the time on his watch, they needed to head back so he could get to his exam.

They headed back a different route, so they weren't retracing their steps and John stayed in Randy's arms. He missed the strength of his hold, even with it tense between.

"How about breakfast tomorrow? In case we miss one another in the evening," John suggested, stopping in his tracks before they were back in public space.

"It needs to be early, the exam is at eight," Randy clarified. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, how about you pick me up at six? We can get plenty of time together."

"Six it is," Randy said as John pulled out of his arms stepping in front. "Hey, wait."

Randy stopped John from going further ahead and pulled him back toward him. He cupped John's face and kissed his, pushing his tongue against the man's lips seeking access. John gave in to the demand and they kissed for a few solitary moments until Randy pulled back.

"For luck."

"Mm, what do I get if I get good results?"

Randy chuckled at the question. "I'll let you use your imagination."

John smirked at him before turning away and heading out into the general populous of the campus.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading, please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter Five. Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

Randy felt apprehensive meeting John following the holidays. The break in St Louis was relaxing, seeing his mom and dad. His mom had questions about who he was dating and he answered them, he even asked for advice without going into too much detail.

His mom didn't like to see a relationship end, but she told him to consider ending it if John didn't make him happy. But John made him happy. When they weren't apart John was never far from his thoughts. He wasted the previous year denying himself what he wanted.

Randy couldn't comprehend why John didn't want to stay at his when he came over. If he had an early class, that would make sense, but even on a Friday, he wouldn't stay. The whole situation was making Randy believe he was the problem. That John had decided he didn't want to be with him but wasn't sure of the words to end it. That or he was getting sex and wouldn't give it up.

Then there was the other factor, the fake girlfriend who wasn't aware she was a fake. Randy wondered how much she was a factor in their relationship. John kept saying jealousy was a factor, but he never would be. Randy was just pissed off at how much sway she had over their relationship.

"Hey," he said leaning against his car as John approached. He couldn't help but smile. Randy had missed John. He missed having John in his arms, kissing his lips, bringing him to ecstasy knowing no other man had.

"Missed you," John said with a quirky smile. "I wish I was back in time to make it to your place last night. Can you imagine how explosive it would have been?"

"It's better that we met here first use words other than 'oh my God' and 'fuck right there'," Randy teased.

"Ha, ha," John said. "I'd sound a little more passionate. And breathless."

"I can make you sound like that later," Randy said slipping his arms around John's waist.

"I'm sure you can make me breathless right now with a kiss," John prompted.

"Sounds like a challenge," Randy said before capturing John's lips and claiming them as his own. He pressed his tongue passed John's lips causing the younger man to push up against him, sliding his hands along Randy's arms.

How could he consider breaking up with John? They worked so well together. Their history was proof, but something had slipped recently.

John pulled back from the kiss, his eyes hazy with lust. Randy wished they had enough time to go somewhere, and he'd make John breathless, but he had to get back to work and John had class.

"Are you coming to mine tonight?"

"That depends on if I can bring my books?"

"Is it the Karma Sutra?"

"Are you admitting you want sex with women," John joked. "They're for my new classes."

"Listen, your rule of being back here on campus to sleep, will you bend it once, I'd love for you to stay. Feels like forever since I held you in my arms."

"You're doing that," John said wrapping his arms around Randy's neck and kissing him quick.

"That's not what I mean," Randy scolded.

"I'll think about it," John said with a forced smile.

The last week since returning from St Louis was relaxing, hanging with Heath and Christian, more so the latter. Christian drove from the neighbouring town each day and they had played basketball one-on-one, going for runs, they even going out on the town two nights. Christian respected Randy was in a relationship, but sometimes Randy thought the man wanted to kiss him.

He'd been back and forth with messages and was smiling the entire time. He looked forward to the next time they spoke. John and he had only spoken twice, and they messaged each morning. A quick hello and that was it.

He tried to push his concerns to back of his mind as John instigated another kiss. His mom was right and he couldn't keep convincing himself that everything was okay. John and he were becoming a physical relationship, and he wanted more.

* * *

"Okay, where do you want to head?" Dawn Marie asked as they headed out of the dorms.

"I saw a cafe not far from here, want to walk along and try it?"

"If I can leave campus; It was harder today than I expected."

"How come?"

"More in depth courses and the teachers all seem to want to dive into the deep end."

"Fun. You should change majors, and school, and do acting with me. Less stressful than business."

"Can you see me acting?" Dawn Marie laughed at the idea. "Come on there's a shortcut."

Dawn Marie lead Torrie across the green toward the small car park. It would shave a few minutes off the trip if nothing else. She was starving and wanted to seat down and eat.

Even after the recent rain, a few lads still threw a football around. She watched them as they walked for a moment, liking the look of two guys. She liked muscles on a man that's why she found John attractive.

Torrie stopped before turning toward her and blocking her path, "Um, there's another route, isn't there?"

"What? This is the quickest," she said trying to take a step forward only to have Torrie block her way.

"Let's take the longer route, we can talk more," Torrie said trying to take Dawn Marie's arm.

"Or," Dawn Marie said pulling away and passed Torrie. "We can go this way and talk for longer at the cafe, not to mention, catch my boyfriend kissing another man."

She stood watching him, not able to see who it was he was kissing, but the muscular arms told her it was a guy. Not to mention the couple of inches he had on John.

"We should go the other way," Dawn Marie suggested.

"Don't you want to talk to him?"

"Later, they look like they're getting into it and I don't want to embarrass him."

"We had our suspicions, but don't you think you're taking this a little too well," Torrie said. "I would fume if my boyfriend were kissing another man."

"Like you said, we had our suspicions. Besides, John is not ready to be open about it otherwise he wouldn't date both a girl and a guy. We can talk to him together. There's no reason to be ashamed."

"Want to go for drinks tonight?"

"It might be cheaper to drink in my room," Dawn Marie said. "Think you can sneak a bottle of wine in your bag?"

* * *

 _The next day_

There was a relaxed ambience in the coffee shop that morning, as John and Randy ordered their drinks, chatting with the baristas. This was their place, they could be themselves and feel relaxed.

John felt like things were improving between the pair of them and while it wasn't perfect, they weren't arguing either. The separation at Christmas helped them to see what was important. If John wanted to sleep on campus, then Randy had to understand. John paid for his accommodation and John wanted to ensure no one suspected he was seeing someone. It was to protect Randy as much as himself.

"So how about tonight, you and I go for a meal, there's this restaurant, very secluded, romantic," Randy suggested. "After, we can return to mine and dive under the covers."

"We could throw the covers on the floor and fuck," John countered.

"How about we go do that now," Randy said adjusting his pants at the thoughts of filling John with his cock. "You, Mr. Cena, are making me hard."

"Good. I think you should stay in that state. I could get it whenever I wanted."

"You do anyway," Randy said with a smirk, taking his hand and kissing his palm and then his wrist, all the while keeping his eyes on John's.

"Damn it, Randy," John said squirming in his seat with a smile. "Kiss me."

Randy chuckled before leaning over and kissing him as requested. He couldn't leave it at just one and kissed him over and over before nibbling his lips making John moan.

"Why is the coffee shop so far away from your house," John jibed.

"I could always drive us somewhere discreet and we can fumble around in the car," Randy said looking around making sure no one could hear what he had to say. "All this talk is making me want to bend you over this table and fuck you so hard you'll be begging me to make you cum."

John blushed at the commentary, Randy was subtler than that but the words were enough to make him rock hard. To prove his point, Randy moved his hand across and rubbed John's evident bulge in his pants. John was close to begging him to stop or he would cum in his pants, in the coffee shop. Randy was talented, getting him hard with minimal work. He wondered how much more it would take to make him cum.

"Take me somewhere we can do something about this," John begged.

"What do you want me to do?" Randy teased.

"Fuck me or suck me, it's up to you," John demanded, "I need relief."

"Right here babe, I'm not into exhibitionism," he suggested, his hand stroking John's cock.

"No, take me somewhere, please," John begged, his face heating more with each passing second.

"Come with me," Randy said standing up and taking his hand.

John stood, holding his jacket in front of him as they left the cafe, swearing when he saw Randy smirk and shrug at the expression of the barista.

"I hate you," John said as soon as they were outside. He punched him in the side with a smirk, knowing Randy had played him. "Take me home and fuck me."

"So demanding," Randy laughed heading to the car. "What about tonight? Should I book a table?"

"I can't I promised the girls I'd head to the bar with them," John said shaking his head.

"Oh, okay," Randy replied, his smile dropping from his face. "Next weekend then."

"Yeah, it's a date, we can talk about it later in the week," John suggested trying to change the subject back to something more fun. "Want to break the speed limit to get us home and fuck me."

"Not even your ass is worth getting a fine," Randy said pulling out of the parking lot. John's cock was wilting along with their conversation and he wasn't sure how the mood had changed.

Randy's phone rang as he pulled out into the traffic and John advised it was Heath. Randy had him put it on speaker so he could talk as he drove.

"Hey," Randy answered.

"Our fourth dropped out, we need another player," Heath stated like it was a given Randy would drop everything and be there. That was one reason John wasn't so keen on Heath. He was a nice guy but needed to understand other people had plans.

"When?"

"Christian is arriving in twenty minutes, he suggested you might be up for it, said he wants a chance at pay back from the other week."

John wasn't sure who Christian was since Randy had never spoken about him, but the inclination in Heath's voice made it sound like the guy liked Randy.

"I got plans," Randy said leaving it short.

"The boyfriend?"

"Yeah," John piped up receiving a look from Randy.

"Oh, hey, didn't realise you were there," Heath stated. "Can you give him up for two hours? There's no one else good enough."

John looked over at Randy to see whether the man wanted to play whichever sport they were planning.

"Hey, boyfriend, you there still?" Heath asked after the long silence.

"Yeah, I'm here, Randy, you can drop me back to my place and head over to meet them. We can catch up later."

"No, we got plans," Randy countered though it was half-hearted. "I can meet them later for drinks."

"You can do both, just take me to my place," John demanded.

"I'll tell Christian he will get a chance for a rematch," Heath said before finishing the phone call.

"John we had plans," Randy narked.

"To fuck, Randy. Go meet your friends, it'll take me a while to get through my studying anyway," John bit back.

"Fine, whatever," Randy said pulling down a road so he could turn around and head back in the opposite direction.

Fifteen minutes later, Randy pulled into the parking lot at the campus to drop John off. Since Heath's phone call things had been terse, and they hadn't spoken.

John tried to make conversation but found they were back to short one word answers. He wasn't sure why letting him hang with his friends would piss Randy off, shouldn't it be a good sign? He was okay with him hanging out with his friends.

John wondered about who Christian was, with Heath's insinuation about the man getting one-on-one time with Randy. It was a good job he trusted Randy; the man would never cheat.

"So what are you doing, sounded like a game," John asked trying to make him talk.

"Basketball."

"Who do you team with? Heath or Christian?"

"Heath."

"Do I know Christian?"

"No."

"Right. I could come along and watch."

"You need to study."

"I could bring it with," John suggested.

"It'll be too cold to just sit there."

"Watching you play, might make me hot," John insinuated.

"You wouldn't."

"All right, I was only teasing anyway, I'll see you tomorrow," John said leaning across the car and kissing Randy. When Randy tried to pull back John held on to him and deepened the kiss. It felt like it was a lost cause when Randy grabbed John's head and plundered John's mouth with his tongue.

John's cock reacted to the surge of power from Randy, loving how he took control of the kiss.

John moaned into the embrace telling Randy how he made him feel. Randy pulled him across so he was straddling his lap. It was difficult to get comfortable due to the steering wheel so Randy released the seat so it moved back and John could get more comfortable.

John was concerned about people seeing but the windows were dark enough no one would see the detail and the car park was empty due to it being the weekend.

"Randy," John moaned as the older man released his pants and took his cock out, stroking it with a firm grip. "Oh god."

Randy said nothing, just attacked John's neck with his lips as he kept up the stroking.

"Randy, I'm going to... Oh god, I'm going to cum," John moaned.

"There's a packet of lube in the glove compartment," Randy instructed as he unzipped his pants.

Randy took the packet from John and ripped into it pouring the lube into his hand, coating his fingers. John realised what he was thinking and while nervous of going at it in the car on campus, he shifted position, turning over so Randy could access his ass. Randy stroked himself a little before pressing two fingers into John's opening.

"Oh God, Randy, are you serious, right here," John moaned riding his fingers.

John was so turned on at getting caught his cock was twitching, close to cumming.

Randy pulled his fingers from John and lined up his with John, giving him a tap on the shoulder telling him to slide on to his member.

"I will fuck you hard," Randy warned, gripping John's hips.

John moaned as Randy pulled out until just the tip remained. John closed his eyes waiting for what was coming.

"Fuck," they both cried out as Randy slammed his cock in to John's tight opening.

Randy gripped him tighter on the hips and thrust harder with each movement. John held onto the steering wheel tight, resting a hand on the top of the car for support. It was the hardest Randy had fucked him and John wondered what was making Randy act this way. Not that he cared, his cock was streaming with pre-cum and it wouldn't take much more for Randy to make him cum.

"Randy, please, make me cum," John pleaded. "Fuck, harder."

Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist, holding him tight and sped up his thrusts, slamming his cock even harder into John.

"Oh god, oh god, yes, fuck, oh god," John hollered as he shot his cum over his t-shirt, hitting Randy's arms.

Rand didn't stop fucking him for another half a minute until he came, grunting his release and filling John with cum.

"You need to shower," Randy said sounding apologetic, but John didn't mind. On the few occasions Randy hadn't used a condom, he felt like he belonged to Randy with his cum inside him or on him.

John caught his breath and eased back over to the passenger side, pulling his pants back up and straightening his clothes.

"We should fuck like that more often," John said smiling. "But give me a couple weeks to recover from the pounding."

"Yeah, sure," Randy said with a forced smile and checking the time on his watch. "I should go, I will be late as it is."

"Sure you don't want a groupie to come and watch you play?" John joked.

"No, go, get studying done," Randy said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Depends on how my day goes," Randy replied leaning over and kissing John, starting the engine as he did. John took it as a sign to leave, so he opened his door and stepped out. No sooner had he closed the door, Randy was reversing back and speeding out of the parking lot.

John considered going for a walk to give him time to think about their relationship, but what was the point. He wouldn't be able to fix anything by walking. He needed to sit with Randy and talk things through, work out how to fix them. John needed to get Randy to give him some time during the week.

* * *

 _Two days later_

 _John Cena: Are you free tonight?_

 _Randy Orton: Not sure what my plans are; why?_

 _John Cena: Haven't seen you all week, I wanted to spend time._

 _Randy Orton: Maybe tomorrow evening. You could stay over._

It wasn't the outcome John was looking for not to mention Randy was pressing him to stay over. What did it matter where he slept?

"Hey, John, which one are you talking with this time?" Buff called across the room.

"What?" John asked confused.

"It's obvious you've got two girls on the go. I swear you're making up for last year. You dated no one."

John laughed at the idea. It would take a miracle for John to date two girls. He couldn't keep the charade going with Dawn Marie. Someone must have noticed they did nothing but study together.

"Which one's the best in bed, the blonde or brunette?"

"The real question is when did you last have a girl," John joked, deflecting the question, hoping they didn't notice his avoidance.

"Last night. Now come on, blonde or brunette?"

"I don't tell people who I've been kissing," John said with what he hoped was a telling look, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

He grabbed his phone and ducked out of the room wanting to get away from the conversation. He didn't want to say something or have one of them try to grab his phone and check for messages. They would see messages from Randy which were more telling than anything from Dawn Marie and Torrie.

"So you don't deny you're screwing her."

John turned on his heel finding himself facing Peter.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're after my girlfriend. Back off," Peter warned him, pushing him in the chest hoping to start something. "I've seen you disappearing and catching buses, getting taxis from the edge of campus. You're doing something, and I know it's Torrie."

"You are talking out of your ass. Now back off," John said standing his ground.

"If you think one moment I will let you steal her away, then you don't know me well," Peter snapped.

"What the hell is your problem, you've been off with me all year and I've had it. Torrie is a friend, nothing more, the guys were joking. Get over yourself," John barked. He turned his back and walked away, heading to his room. He wasn't sticking around to talk nonsense with Peter. John packed a bag, deciding to stay with Dawn Marie for the night. At least there she wanted his company and wouldn't shout at him.

* * *

 _Two days later_

John relaxed on Dawn's bed as she sat at her desk working. Dawn hadn't finished her work when John showed up so he said he'd wait for her to finish.

"Almost there," Dawn said stretching. "I'm just saving it then I need to get ready."

John realised he should have done this more often the last term, being with Dawn Marie was calming and he enjoyed her company. They worked, her at her computer and he had his nose in a book, reading the latest chapter or going over what they'd discussed in class. When they weren't working they were relaxing watching a movie or just chatting about their days. In John's case, he edited where he'd spent time with Randy when they were being intimate.

"Do you want me to give you privacy when you change?"

"No, it's okay, I'm only changing my top," she said opening her chest of drawers and pulling a nicer top out. "So you want to get drunk?"

"You'd just love that wouldn't you," John joked looking up from his book as she whipped off her top. "I want to be tipsy. It's been one of those days where everything went wrong."

It even started with an argument. Randy was mad because he cancelled the night before. Hell, he was trying to apologise, but it made the situation worse. His day got worse, including running into Peter and arguing again. Then just to top things off he'd bumped into Cody who was working extra over the weekend; Cody was congenial but John could tell something wasn't right with him, he looked guilty.

"Well, there's a way to change that," Dawn Marie said moving over to her bed and straddling his lap.

John held her hips and smirked, making no move to do anything. It wasn't like her to do this and he wondered if she were trying to hint at something. As much as he would like to take things further with her, for her sake at least, he couldn't do that knowing he was in a relationship with Randy. He wouldn't like it if Randy did that to him.

When she leant over and kissed him John's body stiffened, she wanted this, didn't she? How could he tell her he didn't want to?

"John," she said looking at him with sultry eyes.

"What?" John asked, rolling his eyes at the question. _She's moaning for you, idiot, it's a good thing._

"Will you relax, I'm messing with you," she said slapping his shoulder and climbing off his lap. "Though you perplex me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know me, I won't jump into bed until I know I love a guy," she said. "No disrespect, but you had a hot girl sat on your crotch and you didn't even react, at least not in the way a girl likes."

John's heart raced, did she know? He had to play this cool and not let his initial panic show.

"You know me, I'm a nice guy; isn't that what you've always told me," John said with a smile, finding the book he'd been reading even more interesting than it was.

"Yeah, you are," she breathed, climbing off his lap and pulling her top on. "I'll let you know when I want a bad boy."

"I'm sure you will," he said with a smile.

* * *

 _The next day_

"Why am I here holding he bags?" John called to the girls who were walking ahead of him.

"Because you love us and want to please us," Torrie suggested with a sarcastic grin. "Okay, one more shop and then we can go somewhere for you."

"Yeah, we need to get you a new style. Tees and jean shorts is not a good look," Dawn Marie commented stopping in her tracks and appraising his look. "I think we might promote you to full length jeans."

"You didn't seem to mind for the last few months," John countered knowing Dawn Marie was just having fun.

Dawn Marie and Torrie turned back and pointed to the next shop, heading for the entrance.

"I will stay out here while you browse," John said. As strong as he was, carrying the bags was tiring.

"Okay, promise we'll do something for you afterward," Dawn Marie promised, kissing his cheek.

John moved over to the bench along by the railing where he could look over the lower level of the mall. He pulled his phone out and checked for a reply from Randy.

Nothing. John had tried messaging him to see if he would get a reply suspecting that he wouldn't. Something had changed with their relationship and it was going downhill and John could not stop it from happening. He knew he'd caused some of it, but Randy was overreacting.

They're relationship was rocky, they would meet up and everything felt good, but then a switch would flip and they were arguing, or not talking. They went from talking on the phone every day to simply messaging. Now John sent him a message every few days just to touch base and check he was still alive. He considered himself lucky if he got a reply.

"That was a bust," Torrie said grabbing her bags from beside John as Dawn Marie took hers, leaving John with the one bag that was his. "Come on we're buying you coffee."

The girls pulled him up and Dawn Marie hooked her arm in John's as they walked along to the coffee shop area. Torrie ordered with Dawn Marie as John found them a table.

He sat waiting for them to serve the drinks and pastries, looking around at the passing shoppers. His eyes landed on one guy who was hot. He looked the same build as Randy but with short hair rather than a grade one. He found his eyes trailing him as he walked by but stopped himself, embarrassed that someone might see him. As it was, he stopped just as the girls were making their way over.

"How much longer are you planning to shop for ladies?" John asked as the girls took their seats at the table. He leaned over to kiss Dawn Marie but as he pulled away, he noticed Dawn Marie sent a look to Torrie. "What?"

"Um, well, we've been talking and... well, we want to ask you something," Torrie explained taking John's hand.

"I, sorry _we_ , don't want you to get upset or angry about this," Dawn Marie said looking John in the eye. "As Torrie said, we've been talking, about, well, you."

"This will not end well," John said trying to play it cool but he couldn't hide his concerns about what they would ask him.

"We want to know if…"

John looked between the girls when Dawn Marie couldn't complete her sentence.

"Dawn Marie, go on," Torrie pressed.

"Okay, so, we want to ask you, and it's fine if the answer is yes, and fine if-"

"John, we want to know if you're gay," Torrie said shrugging as Dawn Marie shot daggers at her for the indiscretion.

"What?!" John asked, trying to brush it off and not freak out they had worked out the truth. "No."

"John like I said, it's fine if you are," Dawn Marie said trying to soothe him.

"No. I'm not. No."

John needed to get out of there, he hated confrontation as it was and the girls were making it worse by doing this in public. What were they thinking? They should have been doing this where no one else could hear. At least then if he was strong enough to admit, he knew no one else knew.

John stormed out of the mall with his coffee in hand, fuming that the girls would question his sexuality. They didn't need to confront him in the mall, surrounded by people having coffee.

"John," he heard Torrie calling him. "Please wait."

"You have no right making that comment, no right," John hollered at them.

"John, please wait," Dawn Marie begged to catch up with him and to stop him from leaving altogether.

Torrie caught up to them and they both led him away from the mall and over to a set of benches away from the main doors.

"Okay, please let us explain. Last year, when we were making out, you weren't interested," Torrie said pushing her hair back out of her face.

"And while it's every girl's dream not to have pressure, it's not like a guy not to want sex, and you haven't hinted," Dawn Marie said. "And we don't kiss, except for like quick kisses, there have only been a few times when you've used tongue."

"Okay, so I'm not a typical guy, doesn't mean I'm gay," John said trying to defend himself.

"All right, I was hoping I didn't need to resort to this," Dawn Marie said with a hint of a smile. "We saw you kissing a guy in the parking lot when we had lunch the other week."

"And you checked out a guy's ass when we were waiting for coffee," Torrie said with a knowing smile. "It was a nice ass if that helps."

John's head fell back, his eyes squeezed shut, stressed. Then his shoulders bobbed up and down with laughter. The girls joined in the laughter, keeping things light-hearted when they realised he was okay. He took a moment to recover, and the girls pulled him up, grabbing their bags and heading back for shopping.

"I have one question," Dawn Marie said. "The guy you were kissing was Randy, from the training centre, right?"

"Yes; but you can't tell anyone," John said turning serious. "Not that I'm gay, and not that I'm seeing Randy; sort of."

"It's not our secret to tell," Torrie said hugging him as Dawn Marie did the same from the opposite side. "Makes me jealous, though. Randy is hot."

"Trust me, it only gets better when his top comes off," John blushed at his own comment.

They reentered the mall, and the girls dragged him to the first clothing shop. The girls went to work trying to change John's style, complaining that a gay man should have better fashion sense. They made him try on tops and pants and while he kept them entertained, there wasn't anything he would wear. Maybe some of the full length jeans, it was winter.

"What did you mean by 'sort of'?" Torrie asked as they left the store and wandered the length of the mall.

"Huh?"

"You and Randy. You said you were seeing Randy 'sort of'," she reminded him.

"It's complicated."

"John," Dawn Marie threatened him with just his name.

"Okay, okay, we've been up and down a lot. Just keep arguing and he doesn't return my messages anymore."

"What are you arguing over?"

"That I don't stay at his. I mean I have class the next day and he wants me to stay over, it's a twenty minute drive from campus."

"What's wrong with staying over, he works at the college."

"Yeah, but I also pay for accommodation, it's a waste of money, not to mention I don't want people to suspect that I'm gay," John defended himself. "We were having sex a lot and afterward I wanted to return to campus. He got a warped idea I was with him for sex."

"I'm not surprised," Torrie said clipping him around the head. "Randy's right. You've been using him for sex."

"No I haven't, but everyone would notice if I didn't stay on campus," John said. "Like you guys. Torrie, you're not even going to the same college and you figured."

"Because I attempted to date you and now know a girl who dates you," Torrie shot back.

"Okay, you would have had suspicions if you lived in the halls with me and I was never there?" John asked.

"No, I would be too busy living my life. Just like everyone else," Torrie joked. "John, you're just putting barriers up because you're scared."

John couldn't reply, didn't know how to. Was he scared? Hell yes. Telling everyone he was gay was the last hurdle he had. If he wasn't at the campus regardless of them having their own lives, his friends would notice.

"There's nothing wrong with admitting you're scared, John, but you have to let Randy in," Dawn Marie told him. "You've been intimate with him, now you have to give him your heart. Your whole heart. And it's scary. It is for him."

"Okay, I get it. I fucked up," John admitted kicking at the dust on the floor.

"How are you going to fix it?" Torrie asked.

"Talk to him."

Torrie and Dawn Marie stood there staring at him.

"What, now?"

"Yes, John," Torrie complained. An exasperated smile on her face.

"I don't know if he'll be home, he hasn't got back to my message today."

"John, you need to fix this, let him know you're scared," Dawn Marie advised him. "I don't know him, but I would imagine he knows what you are going through."

"Okay, fine. I'll go," John said being ushered out of the mall by the girls as they laughed with him, escorting him to the bus stop.

* * *

John ran up the road from the bus stop, making a mental note he needed a bike to get around town the next year. When he reached Randy's house, he took the steps two at a time and knocked. Not waiting for Randy to answer the door he let himself in with the hidden spare key.

"Randy, you here?" he called as he walked down the corridor. The walls scattered with new pictures of Randy's family. John wondered if he would end up in a picture or two. He hoped so when he looked to the future, he only saw Randy. He needed to sort things out with him. As he went to duck his head in the living room a door further along the hallway opened. "Oh, there you are. Can we talk?"

"John, what are you doing here?" Randy asked confused.

"I wanted to talk, apologise. I messed up, I'm sorry," John said stepping up to Randy only for the man to step back. "What… why are you dressed like that?"

"I have a date," Randy said with no flourish.

"But, you and I-"

"John, you've shown that you're not ready for a proper relationship. I've questioned everything I did to make you not want to stay. I couldn't come up with anything. John, I need to be with someone who is interested in me as a person, not just the sex," Randy said putting on a jacket.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," John said embarrassed. "Anyone, I know?"

"Um, no. We met last year, the same night you injured your shoulder. I wasn't willing to give it a chance because of you," Randy admitted.

"Sorry."

"Don't be; listen I will be late if I don't go now," Randy said grabbing his keys and heading to the door.

"Yeah sorry," John said in a daze as he tried to take it all in. "Hope it goes well."

"Yeah," Randy said closing the door behind them. "I want us to stay friends. It's selfish of me, but, I hope it can happen."

Randy locked up and headed down the steps before stopping and turning to John and moving back to him. "Listen, you need to find out who you are before you're ready for a relationship," he said cupping his face and kissing him. Kissing him goodbye. "I'm sorry to rush but I have to go."

Randy left him stood outside the door as he raced to his car. John stood dumbfounded as Randy drove off to this new man in his life. He dropped and sat on the stoop going over everything. He had no one to blame but himself. After a few minutes, John walked back to the bus stop feeling like a fool. He'd tried to sort things out but had it thrown back in his face. Nothing like being dumped when you go round to fix the problem.

As he waked back to the bus stop he pulled his phone out and called Dawn Marie, "Fancy a movie tonight? May need ice cream."

* * *

 _Later in the day_

John stretched out across Dawn Marie's bed, plumping the pillow he was resting his head against.

"You two watch some sappy shit," John complained finding he wasn't in the mood to see romance.

"Breakups require a romantic comedy," Dawn said adjusting her position to lean against John.

"No, breakups require action films, maybe some sci-fi, Star Wars is a good combination for that."

"Not a chance," Torrie said turning her nose up while trying to get comfy. "This place has shit size rooms."

"Well, we could go to the common room but we wouldn't be able to talk," Dawn said as she pointed to John with her eyes.

Dawn Marie passed him the ice cream tub they were all sharing and he dove in. The girls had promised him it was the only good thing about breaking up with someone, eating ice cream. The sugar in it was enough to make his spirits lift, but he still kept imagining Randy with another guy.

"What do you think he sees in him?" John asked.

"John, don't think about it, it won't make you feel good," Dawn Marie said tipping her head as she spoke.

"Yeah, but what does he have that I don't?"

"John, I love you, as a friend, but what he sees in this guy isn't important, Randy said he wanted to be friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"That tells me he's not ready to let you go," Torrie advised.

"You think he isn't that interested in the guy?"

"Not what I said. He cares for you, considering you're a student," Torrie said. "Just let him know you care."

"But don't crowd him, let him contact you," Dawn Marie added. "If you see him, talk to him, but don't go looking for him and don't call him or text all the time."

"You guys seem to have done this before," John commented with a smile.

"It's easy to learn about how to get a guy back," Torrie said. "Look for the signs."

* * *

 _A week later_

"I don't feel like this," John said to Dawn Marie as they followed Torrie and Peter into the bar.

"Which is the reason we're here," she said. "You need to start dating and stop sulking."

"I wasn't sulking."

"John I haven't seen you all week, and you weren't replying to my messages," Dawn Marie said. "You will take me to the dance floor and when we're not dancing, we're all going to chat and have a laugh."

"Yes, miss," John mocked.

"And if you see someone you like, let me know, you need to get back in the dating game as soon as possible," she told him.

"Yeah, well, the same goes for you," John said still blushing from her instructions.

"I'm too busy with schoolwork to worry about dating," Dawn Marie commented.

They finished their conversation as they worked through the crowd to the bar with Torrie and Peter and ordered drinks.

He let Dawn Marie believe the only reason he didn't want to be there was his break up last week with Randy, but there was also Peter. He wanted Torrie happy, and she seemed to be, but Peter was insecure and he wondered how long he could keep his mouth shut at Peter's attitude toward him.

Peter ordered the drinks, forgetting to ask what drink John wanted until Torrie reminded him, at which point he laughed it off like it was an accident. John just rolled his eyes when no one was looking.

Dawn Marie pulled John back through the crowd to secure a table. While they waited, John scanned the crowd seeing who was there. As it stood he spotted freshman guys from the football team, but no one else he knew.

"Anyone, you like?"

"Dawn Marie Psaltis," he scolded letting her know to drop the subject.

Since he was there, John would have a good time, he had his two best friends and while there was also a jackass, he could ignore Peter for a night.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully will have the next chapter up in a day or so. Begging for reviews, need something to cheer me up, my dog passed away today and feeling really down :'(**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 6, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Cody checked his watch, he had an hour before his class arrived. He opened his folder with his notes for the class, laying out the topics they needed to cover. He loved this class. Emergency Medical Care was one of his favorite subjects. He was teaching the students how to care for someone in lifesaving situations.

Today, though, this whole year, in fact, he was struggling to concentrate and find the interest in the subject.

The last week alone had been tiresome. Ted was going from relaxed and carefree to stressed and demanding. It was his relaxed nature which made Cody fall for him, and when he first showed up in the summer he hadn't changed. Now it was ninety percent being a jackass.

He looked again at his notes trying to focus on the words written across the page. It was a good job he'd been teaching the course for a few years because if he had relied on the notes it wouldn't happen.

"Hey," a deep southern voice penetrated his thoughts and sent a chill down his spine, and not in a good way.

"Hey," he replied staying focused on his paperwork. Ted would take the hint and not bring up the usual subject whenever he visited him at work.

Ted perched on the edge of the desk so close to where he was working, he almost sat on the paperwork. No doubt that was Ted's intentions.

"What do you want?" Cody asked.

"Is that any way to speak," Ted said sounding stern. You never presume a guy so young would dominate a relationship over an older man, but Ted had changed since they'd first met. "Make it up."

"Ted," Cody said. "I'm trying to prepare for class."

"Then the sooner you make it up the quicker I'll leave you to it," Ted instructed. "All I want is a kiss."

Cody looked back at Ted. This attitude was getting on his nerves and if he was already in this frame of mind, it would be worse when he got home.

"Fine," Cody said. He pushed himself up from the chair and stood in front of Ted. He leant in and gave him the briefest of kisses, knowing it wasn't what Ted was looking for.

"Was that it? I was thinking about something a little more," Ted said grabbing him by the wrist. "I'll make it easier."

Ted pushed him backward, so he was out of eyeshot of the door. He kept pushing him until he pressed him against a wall and then he stepped into Cody's space cupping his face. He pushed his lips against Cody's.

Cody hated that he liked the pressure of Ted pressed against him, hated that he still responded to the man like he did when they first met. He relaxed against the wall and let his lips part so Ted could slip his tongue in and take what he wanted.

Cody let a moan slip out as he wrapped his arms around Ted's neck and pushed his tongue against Ted's battling for control of the kiss. He would remind Ted how much he likes to submit to him.

Ted was having none of it and pulled Cody in tight so he could feel his hard cock pressing through his pants. He grabbed Cody's ass, groping him and pressing his fingers against his opening, through the material of his pants.

"I want in Cody," Ted said, pressing firmer making Cody squirm.

"No," Cody groaned, needing it but wanting to fight it. He couldn't give in to Ted, not in his classroom. He wasn't risking getting caught.

Ted moved his hands up and pulled at Cody's shirt. "I want your ass."

"But I won't give it to you here," Cody said finding the will to push him away. "It's my workplace and a classroom. It's not a store cupboard."

"Fine, we'll go find a storeroom."

"Ted, no," Cody snapped knowing he'd pissed off the man.

"Whatever."

Ted shook his head and turned away grabbing his book bag from the floor by the desk and left without another word.

Cody sighed with relief and straightened his shirt. He sat down and recommenced reading his notes but his hands were shaking too much. He left the classroom and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey," he murmured to Randy as he passed him keeping his head down, hoping Randy didn't notice the state he was in.

"Yeah, hey," Randy murmured back and Cody could feel his eyes on his back as he continued down the hallway. He hoped he wouldn't follow.

* * *

 _A week later…_

Lunch today was a welcome break from the humdrum of John's life. All he seemed to do was get up, wash, head to class, study between, back to class, and spend his evening in his room with no company.

Dawn Marie had been amazing, and she had given up her time to help him through his break up, but John felt guilty for taking up her time. She shouldn't spend her free time trying to cheer him up.

They spent their weekends together with Torrie when she wasn't spending time with Peter. He didn't understand what she saw in him but that wasn't for him to decide, Torrie could date whoever she liked.

As he headed along the corridor from his classroom, he spotted Cody coming out from the same store cupboard he and Randy had spent a few lunches in. John couldn't help but blush at the memory of he and Randy after a promise no one used the room. Here he was with Cody coming out of the cupboard with weights in his hand.

He nodded a hello, not wishing to speak to the man who had caused so much aggravation the year before. He thought nothing of the coincidence until he saw Cody's face heat, not to mention the man wouldn't make eye contact with him. When he was down the other end of the corridor, intrigue made him glance back over his shoulder and he noticed another guy coming out.

He felt less embarrassed when he realized others used the room for hook ups, but then his memory kicked in and he realized he recognized the other guy. It was the same person he had seen Cody with at the start of the year, and he was a student. He thought he was a Senior, but it didn't matter. Cody had caused he and Randy hell the previous year and there he was having sex with a student.

"Bastard," he mumbled to himself thrusting the door open and heading out onto the path leading away from the building.

He realized he was late to meet Dawn Marie who had insisted on seeing him during the week.

He made his way across campus, walking passed the turn off for one of the smaller parking lots, he caught movement out the corner of his eye and looked over. He stopped in his tracks, unable to move away as he watched Randy, stood intimately with whom he presumed to be Randy's date.

John couldn't tell if Randy was whispering in the man's ear or if he was kissing his neck like Randy had so often done to him. Randy's hand sat on the man's hip and then slid around to sit in the back pocket of his pants, pulling their lower bodies together. It was clear Randy told him something sexual as the man blushed and pushed Randy back a little.

The guy looked smarmy like he could hand pick what he wanted and he wanted Randy. His blonde hair combed back with gel or wax, toned and not bulky with muscles, his arms showed he was into his fitness and how he looked. Randy appreciated muscles, whether toned or bulky, he wasn't fussy. More important to Randy was a connection, and John hadn't given him that. Not enough anyway.

John forced his thoughts to the back of his head, refusing to analyze how he'd screwed up with Randy; he hated looking at his flaws and only wanted to focus on his positive attributes. Instead, he focused his eyes on his former lover; the smile playing across his face and it pleased John, regardless what the pain in his gut told him.

With his stomach churning he turned on the spot and headed to the dorm no longer in the mood for lunch. Dawn Marie would understand.

As soon as he was in his dorm room John threw his bag across the room. He climbed on his bed, resting against the headboard staring at nothing. John wanted Randy happy, but he wished it were with him. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it to his chest trying not to let the emotion he felt come out.

John could feel the emotion building in him but he didn't want to cry. John was a guy, he didn't cry. Ever. He cried little when his grandfather died, so he would not let any tears come because his ex-boyfriend had moved on.

He remembered his planned lunch with Dawn Marie and pulled his phone out to send her a message telling her he had too much work to complete.

John considered grabbing his books and reading the text associated with class but he would not even focus on the words let alone take in what he was reading.

He jumped out of his skin at the knock on his door. He pushed the pillow off his lap and dragged himself off the bed, taking the few steps needed to get to the door.

"Dawn Marie?" John asked looking passed her to make sure no one saw her. "How did you get in here? The halls are male students only."

Dawn Marie smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at him, "It's amazing what I can get guys to do with a flick of the hair and batting of eyelashes." She pulled her hands from behind her back holding up a tub of ice cream with sympathy on her face. "I saw you standing on the sidewalk looking down the alley. I tried to catch up, but you were quick on your feet once you got moving. Then I saw what you saw."

"Yeah, I guess," John said moving back onto his bed and grabbing his pillow again.

"Figured ice cream was a must," she said handing him a spoon and sitting next to him on the bed.

"If you don't have some sappy movie again," John complained.

"Thelma and Louise is a great non-sappy movie but figured you may not appreciate it," Dawn Marie said trying to make him laugh.

She got a small smirk as he dived in to the ice cream.

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"I saw he's in a relationship."

"No," Dawn Marie said. "It'll seem like you're trying to be petty."

"But he wants to remain, friends," John reminded her.

"Have you heard from him or seen him since you broke up?"

"No," John said.

"Then I hate to say this, but I think he was just saying it to soften the blow," Dawn Marie said taking his hand in hers. "Friendship is like dating, it takes two."

"Yeah, I guess," he said taking another scoop of ice cream.

"Want to watch Star Wars?"

"Not enough time," John said.

* * *

 _Four days later_

"All right, I'm getting the drinks in," John said leaving the girls at a table while he headed to the bar. It was the first time he'd been to a gay bar since his night out with Chris.

He waited at the bar for a few minutes when the bartender appeared with a beer.

"I didn't order that," John said over the music.

"No, he did," the bartender said smirking.

John looked along the bar and saw the man tipping his own drink at John. He was cute. Not drop dead gorgeous, but easy on the eye. What was he supposed to do? He smiled and tipped his head. John must have sent the man an invitation because he got up from his stool and walked down the bar to John.

"Hi." The man leant against the bar. "Are you new to these parts?"

"Um, yeah, my friend goes to college near here," John explained pointing to Torrie and Dawn Marie.

"Remind me to compliment her on her choice of friends," the man said leaning in as he spoke. His hand touched John's arm and a spark of electricity bolted through John at the touch. He hadn't felt that happen since Randy. It was early, but John hoped something might happen and they at least swapped numbers if nothing else. At least then if he ever saw Randy and discussed what he was up to he could tell him he had met a guy.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked interrupting their moment.

"Um, two dry white wines, thanks," John ordered.

"I'll get them," the guy said. "Shelton."

"John," he said taking the proffered hand.

A couple minutes later the drinks were ready and John led the way over to the table, receiving looks off Torrie and Dawn Marie at the man who followed him. John blushed a little, but he didn't care. This was the first guy he'd been interested in since Randy, not that it had even been a month.

"Shelton, this is Torrie and Dawn Marie," John made the introductions.

The four of them sat around making conversation and John's new friend was keen to find out who the girls were dating. John figured he was trying to find out if they were lesbians without asking out right. When Torrie mentioned Peter, John rolled his eyes. He was hoping for one night without the mention of her boyfriend.

"John, please don't, I'm not an idiot, I get that you don't like him, but he's my boyfriend," Torrie said. "He's a nice guy."

"I swear we aren't talking about the same guy."

The girls disappeared into the bathroom leaving John alone with Shelton.

"I'm presuming you don't have a boyfriend," the man asked as his hand sat on John's knee. He slid a little way up his leg when John confirmed he was single. "Good. I'd hate to waste my time."

"Do you, um, do you want to dance?"

"Sure, should we wait for the ladies to return since they left their jackets here," Shelton suggested.

"Yeah, we best, they'd embarrass me by hollering across the room," John joked. "So, do you go to college or are you working?"

"I graduate this year, I've been considering a move to New York next year to pursue my career," he explained.

"Oh... Okay," John said a little disappointed at the revelation. "So, you won't be around."

"Does that bother you?"

"Gutted I guess. I would've liked to get to know you," John said with a small smile.

"Who knows what happens in the next year," he said with a knowing smile. "I may meet a nice guy and decide I want to stay in the area."

"So, what, are you saying we should live for now?" John asked trying to flirt, not knowing if he was doing it right. The hand returned his thigh and he was finding it difficult to think.

"I think we should have that dance," he said standing up as the girls reached the table. "Ladies."

He led John to the dance floor and John relaxed as they danced to a mixture of songs. They got up close and personal, too close for someone John had just met, while some songs had them slowing down and talking as they danced.

The girls joined them after another drink, enjoying the music on the dance floor, though Dawn Marie looked uncomfortable when two women were eyeing her up. John pulled her into him and they danced as they had on the night out with Torrie and Peter in Springfield.

All too soon the night was coming to an end, and they were saying goodbye. John grabbed his phone from his pocket and handed it over to Shelton.

"Tap your number in for me," John said as the girls tried to hail a cab.

"Will you do the same?" he asked.

John tapped it into his phone and handed it back before Shelton pulled him into his arms, "Is it too early to kiss you?"

"No," John said gulping, nervous.

Shelton leant in and captured John's lips, pushing passed with his tongue. The kiss sent chills throughout John's body and stirred him down below. He wanted another one of those kisses. John pulled him closer never wanting the kiss to end, and it wouldn't have if the girls hadn't started wolf-whistling at them. John blushed, as was becoming a habit of his and whispered good night to Shelton.

"Speak to you soon," Shelton called as John climbed into the cab.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

He'd been wanting to watch the movie since its release. It was his go-to movie, the originals anyway. _A New Hope_ was his favorite, and even as a standalone movie, it would have succeeded nearly forty years later.

John decided to stop studying for the evening, determined to free up Dawn Marie's time. He was also not going to think about Randy and how he was no doubt getting down and dirty with his boyfriend. Nor was he thinking about what it felt like to be at the mercy of Randy's appetite, or Randy's lips on his skin.

He adjusted his pants to make himself more comfortable. He would not think about it, but he couldn't help it.

His phone chimed on his desk and he scrambled over to see who it was.

 _Message from Shelton Benjamin._ John's heart fluttered a little at the sight of the name as he thought of the cute guy he met at the weekend. After two days since meeting Shelton and not hearing from him in the first twenty-four hours, he presumed he would not contact him.

He was wrong.

 _Shelton Benjamin: Did I leave it long enough or am I still seeming too eager?_

 _John Cena: A little too long._

 _Shelton Benjamin: And here I was trying to play it cool._

 _John Cena: You kissed me; that means you can contact earlier._

 _Shelton Benjamin: I missed that rule._

 _John Cena: New one that just came in to play._

 _Shelton Benjamin: I hear you. What are you doing on Saturday?_

John paused the movie, the noise from the lightsaber fight too loud to think. Was he being asked out? He should call Dawn Marie and ask her what he should say. He was acting an idiot, but he'd never gone on a date. John and Randy had fallen into their relationship, not able to keep away from each other.

He activated his phone again and going into the messages.

 _John Cena: Nothing... Yet._

 _Shelton Benjamin: You are now. Keep your day free. I'll pick you up at your college at 9._

 _John Cena: Okay :)_

* * *

John hammered on Dawn's door, petrified that he had just agreed to go out on a date with Shelton. He never met a guy and gone on a date before. He and Randy had romantic evenings at his place but never had a date night. Even clubbing with Randy wasn't a date. All of that was his fault. Randy had suggested going for meals but John said no.

Dawn opened the door pulling a face at him for knocking so loud.

"Sorry, but I need your help," John said barging in to her little room.

"What?"

"I agreed to go on a date with Shelton," John said going red. "What do you wear on a date?"

"A nice dress, a top, and pants, it depends on what he's planning for the two of you?"

"What? I'm not you, I will not wear a dress. Now be serious."

"John, what did you wear with Randy?"

"We never did, except for a night clubbing last year," John explained.

"Then wear something like that," Dawn Marie shrugged heading back to her desk where her books were open.

"But he's picking me up in the morning," John said throwing himself on her bed stretching out.

"Then keep it smart-casual," she said shrugging. "This isn't a big deal. It is exciting, though."

"I know, I am, this is just nerves, I've never done this," John said with a sad smile.

"How about Friday you and I work through your wardrobe and find the right outfit?"

"Are you sure?"

"It's what girls do," Dawn Marie shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it myself," John said not wanting to appear too feminine.

"Promise me no jean shorts," Dawn Marie said with a warning finger.

* * *

 _Four days later…_

"Sorry, it's not gourmet," Shelton said as they took a sit at the window table. "I'm on a budget as a student."

"They wouldn't let me in a high-class restaurant anyway, I didn't dress for that," John said a little sheepish. He'd assumed they wouldn't do a restaurant and after Shelton's comment, he hoped he had caused no change of plans.

Shelton was handsome and John would never complain about having his face opposite him as he ate. He dressed in a jacket over a t-shirt and jeans. While the man was dressing down, John noticed the quality of the clothes were all top end. He wondered how rich his family was, if they weren't rich, then Shelton was an only child. John's wardrobe at home in West Newbury was full of hand-me-downs and he couldn't wait until he could replace it all with new clothes. He spent ages going through trying to choose the best clothes to take to college.

"So, did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah, Deadpool is funny," John said with a smile. "Hilarious. Ryan Reynolds played the role well. Better than the Wolverine appearance. They got the character all wrong in that film."

"I'm glad you enjoyed. I want you to have a good evening," Shelton said smiling, pleased he had made the right choices.

"You're doing okay," John said.

"The last time I took someone to the movies I had it all wrong," Shelton said. "We ended up seeing Fifty Shades of Grey."

"Are you bisexual?" John asked confused.

"No, I'm only into guys."

"So why…"

"Don't even go there, it was a complete failure," Shelton said. "We got there, and HE chose the film. I presumed he wanted to use it as a make out session. So I made a move, and he stopped me."

"Again… why?"

"He wanted to watch it for artistic purposes, ready to discuss in film class, and during dinner afterward," Shelton said with a straight face.

"Bet that was fun," John joked.

"I have never ordered and eaten food that quick," Shelton said with a chuckle. "I even considered faking an emergency phone call."

"Well let's hope I prove better company," John said, hoping he wasn't desperate.

They tucked into their food as it arrived and sat chatting about the movie and their favorite jokes within the film. Shelton dominated the conversation and John felt relieved he wasn't required to come up with the topics.

"So, come on," Shelton said. "Tell me about your family."

"What's there to tell; I have a mom, a dad, and four brothers," John said shrugging.

"Wow, informative," Shelton said with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry. Everyone always wants a run down when they find out I'm from a big family."

"Do you not get on with them?"

"Yeah, I do," John said. "I'm closest to my eldest brother. Dad's always working and Mom is nonstop."

"Don't see them much then, I understand that one," Shelton said letting John see the sadness in his eyes.

"We always have our evening meal together, well, mom and the five of us. Dad is working either at the office or in his study," John shrugged again. He wasn't fazed by it, it had been the norm since he was a child. The older they got, the more expensive things became. "We vacationed together. I think it's the other reason dad worked so much. He always insisted on us going away."

"And now you're a college man?" Shelton asked.

"Mom, Dad, and my three younger brothers went, but I stayed back. My brother was moving into his own place so I helped," John said.

"So, what were your family holidays like?"

"My dad always made us do camping trips. We would go fishing on the lake, Mom would be back at camp reading, preparing veg for the meal that night. We ate fish if we caught one if not we would go for a meal at the nearest restaurant."

"That sounds amazing," Shelton smiled. "I would love to have done that."

"What about your family vacations?"

"Mom, dad, me, on a cruise," Shelton said turning his nose up at the memory.

"Now that sounds amazing," John said in amazement. He wouldn't do it every year but he would love to go on one and see the sights.

"Not so much," he admitted. "Mom and dad figured I could entertain myself and left me to it while they socialized with their friends."

"So, how did you fill your time?"

"Um, I read, laid out on the deck, there were activities for me while I was younger. As I got older, I was more interested in people watching, sometimes more," he said taking a gulp of his drink trying to avoid eyeshot.

"What do you... oh..." John realized too late what Shelton told him. "Sorry. I was slow."

"If it doesn't bother you," he said still avoiding John's eye line.

"No. How could it? I didn't even know you then," John said. "If you were a willing participant."

Shelton smirked at him. John knew the look. He'd used the look himself when messing around with Randy in his living room while they stretched out on the sofa.

As the waitress tied away their plates, he turned his head just in time to see the man of his dreams walking along the opposite side of the road. Randy, no doubt meeting his new man.

Since spotting Randy with him, John wasn't overwhelmed thinking of him with someone else. Not that it didn't niggle. He wanted to be one in Randy's bed, lying in Randy's arms after they had had sex.

John forced himself to stop thinking about things he didn't have anymore, he turned back to Shelton and put his attention back on the guy with him. He hadn't run this one away, and he wasn't going to if he could help it.

* * *

 _A week later_

John and Shelton walked back to the car and while there was no intimacy when they arrived Shelton pulled him into his arms and pressed his lips against him.

It was more forceful than the kiss they had shared outside the club and it threw John for a moment before giving into the power and enjoying the sensation. It wasn't what he was used to. He couldn't compare it to much. Randy was the marker one he would always compare the others against.

Shelton trailed the kiss off and opened the passenger door for John to get in. During the trip back to campus John became distracted, and he hoped Shelton took it as a good sign. When they pulled in to the parking, he was glad to see nobody around.

During the journey, Shelton had switched the blower on in the car. It had turned out to be a cold evening and John welcomed the warmth.

Shelton removed his seatbelt and hit the release button on John's before leaning over and kissing him. More prepared, John gave as good as he got. It was a slow build but, Shelton slipped his tongue into John's mouth tangling their tongues as they explored each other's mouths.

John relaxed into the kiss, grateful that neither of the girls was with them to interrupt the kiss. He wanted to keep kissing Shelton like this for as long as he had breath.

Shelton's hand moved across to sit on John's knee before sliding up his leg. He didn't go for his crotch and instead moved across his hips and up his side. He sighed into the kiss, enjoying Shelton's touch. His nerves kicked in as Shelton slipped his hand into his shirt skated over his chest and flicked his nipples.

"I love how big your muscles are," Shelton murmured as he pressed John back into his seat and climbed over the gear stick and into John's seat.

"Whoa," John stopped him. "I'm not ready for that."

"What?" Shelton asked confused.

"I, um, I'm not ready," John said feeling his face flush, grateful for the darkness surrounding them.

"Wait, you... you haven't been with a man?"

"No," John lied. He wasn't ready to take things further. Not after his failed relationship with Randy. Not while he still had lingering feelings for Randy. Shelton had helped him move on from Randy a little more that night and he didn't want the effort to unwind by rushing things. He would compare still and he didn't think it fair on Shelton.

"Okay, um, do you want to go out again?" he asked slipping back into his seat a little perplexed.

"Yeah, that would be nice," John said with a smile.

"Okay, um, I'll arrange something and let you know the plans," Shelton replied a second too late to reassure John. He worried that he'd ruined things already.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Hey, I said it was fine," he replied taking John's hands. "I needed to calm the raging hormones. If you hadn't stopped, I would've been dragging you onto the back seat."

John laughed at his joke, at least he hoped it was a joke, "I'll text you later."

"Sure thing, I'll let you know what I've come up with," he replied leaning over and kissing John again, this time it was a sweet goodnight kiss. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow then," he said kissing him once more.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Peter sat in the common room pretending to listen to music as he studied. He needed to chill but everyone was in a mood and wasn't entertaining anyone who didn't want to join them in their efforts to catch up on work.

Fuck it, not everyone was as lazy as they were and waited to the last point in the semester to finish their work done. Some, like him, let his studying take the priority. The only exception was when Torrie called. Nothing came before a booty call.

Movement in the corner of his eye alerted him to another person walking in and he groaned when it was John. Dressed a little too nice for a weekend meaning he was going out somewhere. Peter adjusted in his seat and paid more attention to what was going on, determined to catch John out one day.

"John, fess up, which hottie are you hanging with today?"

"Neither. Now stop trying to cause me trouble," he said with a subtle nod toward Peter. Peter was no idiot, though. He acted like he didn't hear a word like his music was blasting in his ears. He listened as he continued to look at his book, flicking a page now and then to appear as though he was reading.

"Come on, just one piece of detail, a letter of their name or the color of their hair, boob size, it can be anything."

Peter watched hoping for the slip up but John just chuckled and headed for the door. Was it more telling than him saying something? This was Peter's chance. He waited for John to leave the building and then closed his book and headed in the same direction.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Peter just ignored him and continued his way, not wanting to lose John.

He kept up with John, hopping on the bus without him seeing and following him as he walked to his destination. It was a different direction to his previous journeys, but it didn't mean he wasn't meeting the same person.

As he trailed John along the road and hung back when he crossed a busy junction and watched him to see which direction he headed. He almost lost him at that point but John took a cell phone call and slowed his walking.

Peter wished he could hear who it was he was talking to just, so he knew whether it was the same person he was meeting or not. He stopped and perched on the bench of a picnic table outside a coffee shop. He looked over his shoulder and ended the call as another guy came out of the building to meet John with two coffees.

John tried to take the coffee, but the man didn't let go, stepping into John's space and kissing him, causing John to smile.

"Holy shit," Peter murmured to himself, moving over to a doorway to hide in.

Peter didn't recognize the guy as anyone from the college, which made sense otherwise they would have met on the campus, but the scene was telling him the truth. John wasn't messing around with Torrie, John was messing around with another guy.

"This is perfect," he said smiling. He sprinted back the way he came, getting back to campus as quick as possible. Let all the guys know who they had living in their hall. A fucking gay perv.

At least Torrie wasn't fucking around with him. John was telling the truth when he said nothing was going on between him and Torrie. Did that mean Dawn Marie was available as well? He wouldn't mind having a piece of that, he reckoned she was worth at least one ride.

* * *

 _On campus…_

"Who to tell first," he said smiling, rubbing his hands as he entered the residence halls, trying to warm his hands up from the cold.

Peter observed the common room wondering who the best person was to tell. He wanted it around the campus as quick as possible without being the person to gossip. He knew how these things worked. Hell, he'd been on the end of it occasionally, even though it was at high school and not college. Oh well, pay back was a bitch.

"Hey guys," he said walking up to the nearest guy he knew who shared classes with John.

"Hey man, where did you go earlier?"

"Needed a coffee," he stated before changing his demeanor as he dropped his bombshell. "Hey, I didn't know John was gay, when did he come out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him heading out earlier, getting a little too personal with this guy," he shrugged as he relayed what he'd seen, minus the bus journey while he followed.

"You're mistaken," the guy said.

"No, I'm not," Peter said with a smile. "I know what I saw. John Cena playing tonsil hockey with another guy."

* * *

 _Later that day…_

John pushed Randy from his mind and promised not to pressure himself in to a relationship with Shelton; he was going to treat Shelton like a friend he was hanging with.

It was a good decision. The day went as he hoped and Shelton never pressured John into more than kissing. Not that they could have since they were at a street fair. Though his older brother boasted about doing that very act.

He didn't want to give away his good mood. The nervous anticipation was bubbling, and he didn't want to act like a girl but he was desperate to talk to Dawn Marie. She said she wanted a breakdown of events.

He jogged the last few steps to the door, pulling it open with more gusto than he wanted to show, but he was getting to where he didn't care. He gestured a sign of hello to some of the guys as he entered and made his way through the common room toward the stairs. _Did they give me a weird look? No. Stop being paranoid._

He couldn't help the knot of apprehension growing in his stomach as he passed another group of guys looking at him. When they moved away and whispered.

 _What did I miss?_ Something must have gone down while he was out and it intrigued him since they were all looking at him and whispering. If nothing had happened then he had something on his shirt and they weren't telling him he looked like an idiot.

When he reached the communal wash rooms, he ducked in and checked himself in the mirror hoping he was right and he had something on his face. He checked out his shirt for spillages; checked that his junk wasn't showing; even checked there wasn't a split in his pants and his ass was showing. Nothing.

"So, what the fuck is going on?"

One of his old teammates walked in the room. The guy almost looked scared at seeing John, his eyes dashing about to find his escape without looking suspicious. John stepped aside, and the guy skirted passed him, trying not to look worried.

John opened the door, turning back to ask the guy what his problem was, along with every other person in the building. Changing his mind as he opened his mouth to speak.

He left the bathroom and walked along the corridor toward his room. With his key in the door, he spotted Peter with a crowd of guys, smiling, smug even. John opened the door to his room and just as he was entering the mystery revealed itself thanks to one guy.

"Hey Cena, how's your boyfriend?"

* * *

 _Two days later…_

"So, Cena," one of his classmates muttered coming up behind him and making him jump. "Did you join the course just so you could get your touch half naked guys?"

"Fuck off Mark," John said.

"Are you hoping one of the injured guys will be so grateful for you helping them recover that they will offer to suck your cock? Or maybe you want them to pull down their pants and offer their ass to you."

"You're so funny, you should perform stand-up comedy," John said moving away from him and choosing a seat at the other side of the classroom.

He was trying to ignore it, ignore every biting comment and jibe he received but there was only so much he could take and he was getting to his limit.

As the tutor walked in the room, John opened his books, grateful for the reprieve he would get during the lesson. Mark had other ideas, though.

"Sir, I have a question," Mark said.

"What?"

"Well, gay men are notorious for being more effeminate in their movements; does that affect the way we would treat them?"

"Yes, Mr. Jindrak it does," the tutor confirmed causing John to look up and pay attention. He swallowed the lump in his throat and hoped he wasn't about to receive abuse from the tutor.

"In what way should treatment differ?" Mark asked remaining serious though John could see the smirks on his friend's faces. The same guys he was friends with just a few days ago.

"In my experience, treating a gay man often means they can take more strenuous exercises," the tutor said. John's eyebrows furrowed as he continued listening to the explanation. "It is my considered opinion, that gay men are a lot stronger than straight men due to the verbal and physical abuse they take in their lives. And for sports that abuse will sometimes come from their teammates rather than their opponents."

John's classmates quietened, some looked dumbfounded not knowing why the question was being asked. John just looked smug, pleased to know there was support for the LGBT community within the staff.

"Do you have more questions which will waste our time Mr. Jindrak?"

"No, sir," he murmured.

"Good, and if I were you, I would consider growing up. This college believes in equality for all and you should have left questions like that behind when you left high school and entered college."

John couldn't help but sit up straighter at the statement even if he couldn't make eye contact with the guys.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, looking forward to the reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We're nearing the end of this already. One more chapter and the epilogue. Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

It was getting old. For a week, most of the residence hall were avoiding him. When he was spoken to it was only for college purposes. Dawn Marie had been nonstop with assignments and didn't have time to sit and chill in the evenings and when Torrie had free time, she spent it with Peter.

John still suspected that Peter had caused the truth coming out. There was no proof of his involvement, but he had the distinct feeling that Peter was behind it.

It had affected his budding relationship with Shelton. They were talking via text and John had told him what had happened, but John wasn't okay with being out there and being seen with another guy. Not yet, at least.

While it was frustrating, John put up with it. He would get the guys bumping into him when he was walking down the corridor either in the residence halls or outside the classrooms. There were whispers as classes started. The news had spread to everyone.

What got John was how this behavior the normal response in the twenty-first century. He had heard of sports stars coming out and supported by their teammates; why didn't he receive the same when he was a simple college lad?

And now, with a group project to complete, with the groups chosen by the tutor, he would be in hell. Everything about the project was giving John gut ache. Not only was he working with the guys who gave him hell for a week but he had to spend time in the trainer's room, which meant seeing Randy; and even if Randy wasn't about he would bump into Cody.

At the end of the lesson, John grabbed his books and left, not wishing to stick around. He would be completing the project by himself. The research didn't call for them to work as a group. It meant he would live in the library in his spare time, with five times as much research as everyone else. That alone would help him limit his exposure to the other students.

"Hey, John, wait up," Mark called after him.

John stopped in his tracks, his shoulders slumping, "What?"

"We're all meeting for coffee to lay out the research plan, you coming?"

"I don't need the research party; so much so I'll do all my research," John barked at Mark before turning on his way and heading down the corridor.

"Hey, fag, stop," Mark caught up with him grabbing his shoulder and turning him around and shoving him into the wall. "I don't want to work with you anymore than the others in the group, but we don't have a choice. Check your assignment guide, we get marked on teamwork."

John took a deep breath trying to hold his nerve, "I'll pass."

"Hey," Mark yelled, pushing him against the wall and this time holding there so he could not get away.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" John asked.

"Trust me, I'd like to never see you again, but we have to keep up appearances."

"You sound like an ex," John said trying to piss him off.

"Why you... How dare you..."

"Hey, Mark, you got this gay idiot on board?"

They crowded around him with stern looks so he couldn't disagree.

"Yea, I'm on board," he said before shoving Mark off his chest and following them all toward the cafeteria.

* * *

The research planning had been a nightmare. Anytime John had spoken and offered suggestions, the whole group had either ignored him as though he hadn't spoken, or told him to shut up.

His divided portion of the research was the least interesting and they would exclude him from the other areas. That meant he would study other areas in his own time, so he was no better working in the group than he would have been if he wasn't forced.

Over the past week, he'd tried talking to his friends, Dawn Marie and Torrie, but having not been through something similar, it was hard for him to get advice. When he'd tried talking to Shelton on the other end occasion they'd spoken, he was full of clichés. When John asked about how he came out to his friends, Shelton admitted it was easy, everyone supported him and his life didn't change. Except that his friends would try to set him up with guys.

It occurred to John that there was someone he could talk to, someone who told him he wanted to remain friends. But was he able to do it? Be friends with Randy while he still cared for. Talk to him about his troubles. Knowing he was seeing someone new. John was seeing someone, was it the same for Randy. It may not have become physical between them yet but John didn't see why it wouldn't in time.

John made his way over to the Training Center, it wouldn't hurt to see if he were there. He may be teaching. It had been a while since he'd kept up with his schedule. If he were, then John could pluck up the courage and ask for his advice.

He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and looked to see who was contacting him.

 _Shelton Benjamin: Want to meet up tonight?_

John ignored it for the moment planning to go back to him later. He rounded the corner toward the Training Center, tucking his phone back in his pocket. He stood taking a breath before making his way to Randy's office.

John spotted Cody across the room working with a student athlete and one more person was in the room. He worked his way through the assessment tables toward Randy's office.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response just in case he was meeting a student in his office.

"John," Randy exclaimed shocked at the sight of John.

"Um, I was hoping..."

"John, hold that thought," Randy said putting his finger up and turning back. "Do you mind if we catch up later? I need to speak to a student."

"Yeah, " John heard from behind Randy. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," Randy replied.

It hit John who Randy was speaking to. Before interrupting any further, he backed away and ran from the room.

"John, where are you going?" he heard Randy call from behind.

He ignored him and ran from the building toward his room. He had nobody. Everybody was against him, those supporting him didn't understand what he was going through.

Not even Randy was there for him.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Back in his room with the door closed, John sank to the floor, burying his head in his arms, trying to hide from the world. Alone in his room, he felt like the whole world was watching him. Pointing and laughing.

John Cena was gay.

He stayed on the floor trying to hold back the sobs he wanted to release. The anger. Humiliation. Everything was going wrong; again. He was sick of how his life was full of drama. Why wasn't his life simple? Just once.

Since he got up and exited his room, he received jibes and barbs. Everything aimed at him. Everyone thought it was hilarious or disgusting that he was gay. No one cared about how the comments affeected him.

After seeing Randy, for however long it was, knowing the man had someone in his life and knowing it wasn't him. He had no one to care for him. John all but ran back to his room and hid.

Building up the courage to leave his room and go to the library was hard. He spotted Dawn Marie studying in the corner and avoided her. He also spotted everyone else looking up at him before whispering to their friend and looking over in what they considered a discreet move.

John had disappeared into the stacks and found the books he needed for his research and then disappeared back to his room. He wasn't as productive as he should have been, thinking about what everyone was saying behind his back. Though he took longer, he could get the research done and work on his other assignments.

That morning he woke and told himself it would be different, that the comments would not get to him, he would not hide and he would participate in his classes.

As soon as he was in the hallway it all started as it had previous days. He Xeroxed a few copies of his research notes and gave the copies to each of his group as he saw them. When he handed them over to Mark, he received a backhanded comment about his sexuality.

It got worse as the morning progressed. After being awake until early morning, the exhaustion was taking over and no amount of coffee was keeping him awake. His eyes drifted closed but the sniggering from the table next to him brought him back to the topic at hand.

He jumped out of his skin when there was a hammering knock on the oak door of his room.

Not wishing to subject himself to torment, he moved away from the door. He climbed onto the bed and curled up in the corner. The banging came again causing the door to rattle in its frame.

"John, I know you're in there," Dawn Marie hollered at him. "Please let me in."

He ignored her. If he ignored her, she would leave. Just like everyone else. She hammered the door for five minutes until he heard someone come up to her and tell her she wasn't allowed in the halls and she had to leave. John smirked at her come back to the guy but soon realized she had left when the hammering stopped.

* * *

"Fuck off, I'm checking on a friend," Dawn Marie hollered at the door before knocking again on John's door.

"And I'm trying to keep the peace," the guy said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the door. "You shouldn't be in here, anyway."

"Why? Because I'm trying to support a friend who is being targeted because he's gay?" She asked.

"No."

"Right, like you aren't one guy who've been commenting and whispering since it got out that he's gay. He has a constitutional right to love whoever he likes. He doesn't need your acceptance."

"Listen, the reason you need to leave the building is because you aren't a guy."

"What?"

"It's guys only in this hall."

"Oh."

"I like that you care for your friend, and I'm aware of what's been going on, John has been hibernating in his room after yesterday's incident."

"Yesterday's incident?"

"You didn't hear?" the guy asked looking at her.

"Tell me."

The guy relayed everything he had seen and heard after class. He'd followed the group to the cafeteria and continued to witness their exclusion. Dawn Marie pulled her phone out and was dialing Torrie's number before the guy even finished explaining.

"Torrie, are you able to come over tonight?" she asked her friend. "No, John's freaking out."

The guy hung around and Dawn Marie turned away from him to have a private conversation.

"Have you heard he's gay? ... No, I mean as a rumor ... Thank God for small blessings but it's all over college. John is getting a load of abuse from the guys he thought were his friends."

She listened to Torrie go through her schedule and how she would be there as soon as possible. Dawn Marie turned back to the guy still hanging around.

"I will need your help later," she said pointing at him.

"Why's that?"

"I need you to let me and my friend Torrie into the building and then into John's room. Even if it's to drag him over to my building," Dawn Marie explained.

"Or, so we don't break the rules, I let myself into John's room and bring him down to meet you outside. At which point you can drag him to yours," he countered.

"I think my idea is better. He may freak out at the sight of a guy barging into his room for and dragging him through the building."

"True," the guy said. "I would like to escort you, though."

"Why? You got a thing for John?"

"No," he chuckled. "His friend."

"Torrie's taken."

"Wrong friend," he said with a smirk.

* * *

 _Three days later_

Why did he have stubborn friends? John had sat there for two hours telling them he was okay and that he didn't them hovering.

"So, are we going out?"

"Let's go to the bar and get drunk," Torrie suggested with a sideways glance at Dawn Marie.

"I don't fancy it but you girls should go," John said pulling out the books he'd borrowed from the library.

"Well how about the cafeteria instead," Dawn Marie suggested. "You haven't eaten."

"I had food at lunch," he rebuffed before taking her hand and squeezing it. "I'm okay."

"That's not what I heard."

John hung his head. He wanted to keep to his own company and get his work done. If it prevented him getting a beatdown, then he had something positive in his day.

"Besides, no one would have believed the rumors if this had happened a month or two ago," John smirked at the girls.

"I've been in your room," Dawn Marie pointed out.

"No, you came to my room. I insisted on heading to your room," John corrected her.

"Whatever."

"So, what are we going to do?" Torrie asked, smiling at John. "Maybe we call Shelton and have him come over and make you feel better."

"Ha, ha," John said. "We're not there yet."

"Where are you?" Torrie asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure, but nowhere near there," John admonished.

He didn't know where he was with Shelton. He was a nice guy and there was potential, but he was wondering if it was enough. In the previous two weeks, he hadn't even considered contacting Shelton for support. He wasn't sure he would understand what it was like to go through it. Though he had never confirmed it, John realized that Shelton bullied kids at high school. That was one area John had prided himself on not being. He was a big guy by the time he left school. Played on the football team, but he never bullied. And if he saw his friends doing so, John would step in and tell them to behave. Friends here in college didn't sit with a bullying free zone.

"Girls, listen, I get that you are trying to make me feel better but I would rather bury my head in the research project. There's a lot to read," he said pulling a book off his shelf.

"I thought it was a group project?"

"Tell them that. I did my research and provided them the notes, had nothing back from them."

"Report it to the lecturer."

"Yeah, because that will help my current situation. Not to mention this isn't kindergarten. You don't run to the teacher because they won't let you play with them," he said getting snarky.

"Then have out with them," Torrie said.

"It's easier right now to keep to myself." John bit back. He didn't like drama, no matter how much it always finds him. "Can you leave me to study, please?" He hoped the little sad whine he put on the end wouldn't go against him.

Dawn Marie looked at him and then Torrie before nodding her agreement.

"Okay, but just remember no one else's opinion matters. If guys make you happy, that's all that mattered," Dawn Marie promised.

"Yeah, this will all blow over as soon as the next scandal takes place," Torrie said backing Dawn Marie up. "Just like high school, it will disappear overnight and they'll be your friends again."

John just smiled at the statement. He hoped it was something people moved on from. It gave him an idea for Spring Break.

* * *

 _Ten days later_

It had been an expensive two-hour journey, and he was sure his brother would kill him. Not just because he wasn't in college but because he had spent two hundred dollars on a cab ride back to West Newbury.

It would have been even worse if he had gone to his parent's house, he would have had lectures for hours. With Steve, it would only be one at the longest.

When he got to Steve's apartment he sighed with relief, he was at work. He pulled his keys from his bag and headed around the building to the door to let himself in.

"Steve?" he called knowing he wouldn't get a response.

"John? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Shit," John mumbled under his breath feeling all the tension tighten in his body. He was hoping for a few hours to get his story straight.

"It's Spring Break," he said hoping Steve wouldn't pick up on his lie.

"Try again. Spring break was last week," Steve scolded. "Your old schoolmates were home and causing trouble."

"Whatever," John mumbled trying to think of an excuse. He disappeared into the spare room to put his bag in there for later.

"Fine, don't answer, so my next question… why here and not mom and dad's?"

"Given the choice what would you do?"

"Okay, I'll give you that one," Steve said.

Steve dressed in his work uniform as he came into the spare room and watched John unpack.

"Where's your car?"

"Liz has it today, her car's having work done," Steve explained with a shrug. "Have you quit? Again."

"No. It's a relaxed week, so I figured I would spend some time at home and not feel so much pressure."

"Boy, you must think me a fool," Steve said imitating their dad. "I thought we were close."

"What? We are," John defended himself.

"Then when I get home later, you will tell me the truth."

"Okay," John said with a gulp he hoped wasn't too obvious.

At least there was a silver lining. He had half a day to produce a reason he wasn't at college. Something Steve would find believable.

He heard the front door open and close before mumbling to himself, "Why am I here? Oh, no reason other than I'm gay. The guys in my dorm found out and now I'm being persecuted. I didn't want the hassle so opted for a week out. Since the one person I want to go to above all others is someone, I can't because we were in a relationship and I fucked it up. Now he's moved on and I wish he hadn't."

It didn't make him feel better, but it helped him verbalize how he was feeling. Now he had to create something plausible to tell Steve.

"I missed your cooking," he said grabbing a drink from the fridge. "Might help if I say it without sounding sarcastic."

* * *

 _The next day…_

 _Dawn Marie: Where the hell are you?_

 _Torrie: You realize you're making it worse by running. Man up, tell them to fuck off. You are who you are and they can go fuck themselves._

 _Dawn Marie: Not to mention you lied. You told me you were okay. You're not. Asshole._

 _John: Love you but I need time to think. My brother won't let me stay here forever. I'll be back._

Truth was, he was lucky Steve hadn't driven him back as soon as he showed up. Last night, he'd had a reprieve. Steve had arrived home tired and not looking to talk and when Liz arrived, it wiped any chance for him to get questioned.

It gave John time to think and unable to think of a decent reason, John decided truth was the best policy and would tell Steve what was going on.

He wasn't sure how Steve would react but he was his brother and the most supportive of his family.

 _Dawn Marie: You still lied to me_

 _John: I'm sorry._

 _Dawn Marie: Please don't let them ruin your life because they're immature._

Dawn Marie knew just how to pull his strings. How could he give in to the torment when he had a friend like her? With her by his side as a friend, he wasn't about to let jocks affect his future.

What made it worse for him, was a month ago, they were his friends, included him in everything and now, because they knew his sexuality, they treated him like crap.

Having friends like Dawn Marie and Torrie made him grateful for their support. And while he was, Torrie attended another college and it wouldn't help his predicament if he only hung out with a girl.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Steve arrived home from work as soon as John finished with yet another text lecture from Dawn Marie. He loved how much of a fire cracker she was and how it contrasted to how shy she could be. Steve had yet to say anything to him except 'hi' as he changed out of his work gear and into some comfortable clothes. While John waited for the lecture, questions and stunned silence he would receive from his news, Dawn Marie's tag team partner started.

 _Torrie: You think running and hiding is the way to handle this?_

 _John: Torrie I need some time out. A huge decision got taken out of my hands_

 _Torrie: When are you coming back?_

 _John: I don't know if I am. I have my books to study, though._

"Okay," Steve said handing him a beer. "Why have you quit this time?"

"I haven't quit," John said. "I'm taking a time out."

"Why?"

"Because someone at college told everyone I'm gay," John said swigging his beer hoping it would drown out the reaction he would get from his brother.

"And you think a guy who forgot he left high school should cause you to run away," Steve said. Either Steve had missed the point, or he wasn't worried. "Just tell everyone the truth. You know you're not gay."

Okay, he missed the point. John didn't have the guts to say the words again, so he looked at the bottle, picking the label.

"You're gay aren't you?" Steve said after a long silence. John could only nod his reply. "When..? Why..? How do..?"

"It didn't happen overnight, I didn't wake up and think, 'You know, I'm gay from now on'," John snapped.

"When did you realize?" Steve said flummoxed. "Is that the right way to ask?"

"Last year, sort of," John said. "I met someone I was interested in, but nothing happened until this year."

"Why?-"

"I didn't choose this," John snapped again.

"If you let me finish, I was asking Why didn't you tell me sooner," Steve snapped back and John sighed with defeat.

"I wasn't ready. I'm only just getting comfortable with the idea myself," John admitted.

"John, you know I'm there for you, no matter what," Steve said. "You should have told me. I could've helped you through this."

"I didn't know how. Part of me was still trying to deny it over the summer," John said.

"I can't wait to find out how mom and dad react," Steve said with a knowing look. While they weren't gay bashers, they weren't open to the idea.

"You can't tell them," John said. "I don't want them to know. Not until I'm ready."

"Okay, okay," Steve said trying to calm him down. "I wouldn't do that to you."

John spoke to Steve about everything that had happened this year, not just with his love life but also with his studies. They hadn't had many occasions to catch up, and he'd missed their chats. He felt bad for taking Steve's time away from his girlfriend, but Steve insisted it was fine and that Liz understood. It would give her a chance to spend time with her friends.

As they ate dinner, John told him all about Randy and how things had fallen apart between them. Steve told him to shut up when John mentioned the sex issue, turning his nose up at the topic.

"I don't want to know about your sex life, thanks," Steve complained. "Not over dinner."

John laughed at the reaction and moved on from the topic, telling him about his new love interest.

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You couldn't shut up about this Randy guy, but you're low key with what's his face," Steve shrugged. "Makes me wonder if you would prefer to be with Randy."

"It's only been the last couple of weeks we've known each other," John shrugged.

"It's supposed to be exciting and fun at the beginning," Steve said. "Hell, even I couldn't shut up about Liz."

"So you think I shouldn't be with Shelton?"

Steve said nothing but John knew what he was saying. He had plenty of thinking time while he was here. He didn't want to rush things with Shelton but the truth was he was lying to him so he didn't have to sleep with him. If he was lying about that, what else was he willing to lie about? Not to mention he had a niggling feeling he was a short term thing for Shelton since he was planning on moving to New York. His reaction to John stopping it last week wasn't great either.

* * *

 _The next day…_

While taking a break from his assignment and revision, John loaded the browser on his brother's computer and navigated to the website of the local college.

While he lay in bed not sleeping the night before he considered transferring at the end of the year. At least he would only have two months of torment. It would also mean he could get a part time job. West Newbury was a lot smaller than Springfield and he could get about quicker.

There were several people he would miss; Dawn Marie and Torrie, some of the lecturers… Randy. Though he suspected it would be easier to move on without seeing Randy going about his business and loving another man.

They both had the others' number and had agreed to remain as friends, however, neither of them had contacted the other. Randy had moved on with no reason to contact John.

It worked both ways. John could have picked up the phone and called him or messaged him.

Then there was Shelton. John hadn't spoken to him since leaving campus. In fact, he hadn't thought about him much either. And Steve's comment was playing on a loop in his head. He wasn't craving Shelton like he was Randy… still.

John sighed, knowing what he had to do. John shouldn't lead Shelton on as though they could be more.

It was never nice to end a relationship and it shouldn't happen over a text message but he didn't have a choice.

 _John: Sorry for the silent treatment. Had to do some thinking. I'm staying with my brother._

 _Shelton: Does he know?_

 _John: Yeah. Told him last night. Shocked but supportive._

 _Shelton: Good. Glad everything has worked out._

 _John: College was still bad. I'm considering transferring to my local community college._

When he didn't get a reply, John figured he was in class or somewhere he couldn't message back. It almost made it easier to send the next message.

 _John: It's hard for me to say this… I don't think we should see each other, it's not fair on you._

John waited for a reply when he didn't get a quick reply he returned to his studies. He could understand the reaction but hoped that Shelton would have been more grown up about it and acknowledged him.

He focused on his studies realizing it wasn't just Randy's physique and good looks he liked. Randy was more mature.

Later that evening as the guys watched TV there was a knock on the door which Steve answered. A female voice John recognized greeted him.

"Torrie?" John checked coming through from the living room.

"You are in big trouble John Cena," Dawn Marie pushed passed Steve and Torrie to get in John's face. "You bailed after you promised not to do anything stupid."

"She's right, you always do this, you run and hide from your problems," Torrie said jabbing John in the arm.

"Well, excuse me for not sticking around and being persecuted," John said in defense.

"You know these girls?" Steve asked looking amused.

"Yeah, and they're bad enough when it's just one of them, let alone when they get together and gang up on you," John said rubbing his arm. "How did you get here, anyway? Not to mention how did you know where Steve lives?"

The girls quietened and couldn't look at John.

"Yeah, about that," Torrie said still avoiding eye contact.

"Well, we knew," Dawn Marie said struggling for words. "We knew you wouldn't listen so we…"

John looked passed Dawn Marie as the tall figure stepped into the doorway.

"Randy," John said hating the way he sounded breathless.

"This is Randy?" Steve asked.

"We would have been here earlier, but we weren't allowed to leave campus until after class," Dawn Marie said throwing Randy an annoyed look.

"You told your brother?" Torrie asked looking proud of him.

"Kind of hard not to considering the circumstances," John said still looking at Randy. He was staring, almost. It had been a while since he had seen him and unless mistaken Randy was looking buff. "Why don't we head round to the pizza joint, get you something to eat and give Steve some space. Let me get my jacket."

Steve followed him through to the guest room and gave him a look before commenting, "You didn't say he was older."

* * *

Even though he wasn't talking much, John was enjoying the time with Torrie, Dawn Marie, and Randy. Randy was almost as quiet as him but gave it back to the girls when they tried to complain about leaving college earlier so they didn't arrive late. Randy reminded them he was a member of the faculty and couldn't just up and leave his classes.

While the girls talked, he considered his brother's words, he was hooked on Randy and seeing him again made his heart beat faster than it ever did with Shelton.

He watched Randy take the final slice of pizza when the girls declined it and Randy, having felt eyes on him, looked over and smirked at him.

"Why don't we do a trip to the ladies?" Torrie suggested to Dawn Marie nodding her head to John and Randy.

"Oh right, yeah," Dawn Marie said with a flirtatious look. "Behave boys."

"Is this there normal behavior?" Randy asked after they disappeared.

"Most of the time," John smirked looking toward the girls.

They sat in silence not knowing where to start, notwithstanding of John's crisis. It was finding the words that proved difficult. Instead, he chickened out. "Why are you here?"

"Those two came to find me, damn near interrupted my class," Randy chuckled. "They told me what happened and asked for me to talk to you."

"How much did they pay you?"

"Nothing; I got my phone out straight away, but they stopped me calling," Randy shrugged. "They insisted on coming here and talking to you in person."

"At least we weren't seen together," John joked. "That could have been problematic."

"Whoever it was shouldn't have done what they did, but that being said, you shouldn't have run away," Randy said.

"I couldn't face it, or the guy I suspect," John said. "He told everyone something so huge and I wasn't ready."

"I understand but be the bigger person, face them and tell them, hey, this is who I am," Randy said. "It's hard but its empowering."

"Is that what you did?"

"No, I was in high school. Guys were younger, less tolerant of gay people, and I wasn't strong back then," Randy said smirking as he remembered. "I was a weed, tall and lanky."

"I can't picture you like that," John said smiling at the image. "Sounds like me in high school."

"Guess we both got buff," Randy said with a smile.

It became silent for another moment before the girls came back and declared they wanted to be shown around town before they returned to college, John included, no exceptions. Randy admitted he wouldn't mind looking around and so the girls called for the bill while they talked about their party plans for after finals.

After Randy paid the bill, John led them down the Main Street explaining there wasn't much to see since West Newbury was the typical Small Town America. The girls walked ahead giving the guys space and John felt the awkwardness slip back in.

"So, how's your boyfriend?" John asked anything to break the silence.

"Boyfriend?"

"The guy you were dating," John prompted. "I saw you drooling over him in the car park last month. You looked like you were persuading him to have sex against the car. Not to mention he was in your office the other week."

"Right, yeah, Christian," Randy said scratching the back of his neck. "I broke it off. He wasn't from Springfield so it got difficult to arrange dates."

"Oh."

"What about your guy?"

"Um, it's not that serious, we've only been on two dates," John explained. "And I sent him a message to say it was over."

"Not because of what's happened?" Randy enquired.

"No, I was talking to Steve earlier and telling him everything about you, us, Shelton, and he pointed something out which resonated."

"Can I ask what," Randy said.

"That I didn't shut up about you, but said nothing about Shelton," John explained.

Randy said nothing in reply and John figured he didn't know what to say, or that he worried about what he said and didn't want to confuse matters. John didn't say anymore either. Ever since Randy turned up, it was confusing him. He was trying to move on from Randy and didn't know if his presence was significant or the only person available to bring the girls over.

"How's work been?"

"I would use the word interesting. Cody's been weird, most of the year," Randy said thinking it through.

"I saw him before I saw you that day, I swear he'd been somewhere with a student," John said.

"The slime ball," Randy said a little too loud causing the girls to look back. John shook his head before continuing what he said.

"It's more than that. He seemed I don't know like he was ashamed," John said.

"He should be, simply because of he's a hypocrite," Randy sneered.

"No, I mean… if a student behaved that way you would consider reporting it," John said.

"Yeah well, if it were a student, there is a safeguarding responsibility, Cody's a grown man."

"I'm a student, are you going to report yourself," John asked. "I offered him the chance to talk, but he didn't want to. Maybe he would if it were you."

"I doubt it," Randy said.

"Yet you'll travel all the way here without question."

"I made them wait until after class," Randy said a little sheepish.

"Wow; is that supposed to prove something," John joked.

"Listen," Randy said stopping John and turning him to face him. John waited for him to speak but instead, they ended up just standing there. It was clear what they both wanted. What they always wanted to do. Randy was his weakness, or they were meant to be, John didn't know which.

"Randy," John said, as breathless as he'd been at the apartment.

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Randy said turning away from him. "If you promise to come back to college tomorrow. No hiding."

"Deal."

John looked around and realized they were hitting the end of Main Street. It wasn't the end of the world but they could go on forever and be in the next town if they continued walking. He called down to the girls, and they ran back to meet them going into a tirade about John going back to college. Randy rolled his eyes and told them to calm down because he'd already sorted it. And the girls complained that he'd taken their fun away. John laughed at the three of them before grabbing Randy by the arm and dragging him in front of them before he killed them.

Falling back into habits, he hooked his arm through Randy's as they walked and Randy pulled him closer, pulling his arm away and wrapping it around John's shoulders.

* * *

When the four of them got back to Steve's apartment John checked if Steve was okay with them staying. He didn't mind and offered the spare room to the girls.

"I'll get my stuff out of there and I can share the sofa with Randy," John said.

"Let Randy have the sofa, you can share my bed," Steve said giving John a look.

John could have cursed Steve for embarrassing him in front of his friends but he didn't get argue with him. He fetched his belongings from the spare room and dumped some of it near the door and threw the rest in Steve's room.

"Ran, do you want pajama bottoms to sleep in?" John asked to let Steve know he wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Randy.

"I'll make do with what I've got on," Randy said. "I can change at the college before tomorrow's classes but we must leave early."

"What classes do you take Randy?"

"Athletic Training and Exercise Science," Randy said nervously at the start of the inquisition.

"Steve, do you have spare sheets?" John asked trying to distract his brother.

"Yeah, in the top of the cupboard in the spare room," he answered without turning away from Randy. "Is that how you met, through class?"

"No. We met through football," John interrupted, pissed off at his brother. "Ran, here's the sheets; sorry he doesn't have another duvet you can use."

John shot daggers at Steve, telling him to leave Randy alone and not to start an interrogation. He then turned his focus to the girls who were trying their hardest not to giggle at the protective nature of John's brother.

"How about we all head to bed," Steve suggested, moving from the doorway of the kitchen to his room.

The girls disappeared into the spare room leaving John alone with Randy.

"I'm sorry about Steve," John said taking a seat next to Randy and relaxing against him.

Randy smirked and slung his arm around John, pressing his lips to John's forehead, "He can be protective."

"Yeah, but not in front of my friends," John said tilting his head back to look up at Randy. "And not to you. I don't need protecting from you."

"He might think otherwise," Randy said trying to stay neutral and understanding. "Big, bad, older Randy is after his little brother."

"You're not old," John said. "And less of the little."

Randy just stared at him with a deadpan face saying he wasn't amused. John missed how serious Randy could be, in fact, he missed the way he made him laugh and joke around while he was being so serious. John figured Randy needed that in his life. He'd learnt over the first year that Randy was someone who took the world too seriously and needed a release.

"In fact, I think you'd agree I'm-"

"John," his brother interrupted. "You should get sleep if you have to leave early."

"Yeah, right," John said rolling his eyes as Randy chuckled at John's reaction. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

John moved through to his brother's room and gave him daggers for interrupting him and Randy. All they were doing was talking, so he suspected he could have got Randy to kiss him if they'd been out there together any longer. After using the bathroom to change into his night clothes, John climbed into bed, feeling weird sleeping in the same bed as his brother after so many years. He hadn't done that since he was young and his parents had brought home their younger brothers.

He kept quiet, hoping that Steve was already asleep. Steve's supportive nature from earlier in the evening had disappeared when Randy showed up and Steve acted more like their dad would have been doing if he were there.

"I can't believe you like older men," Steve said and John heard the way he was screwing up his face as he spoke.

"Stop making it sound perverted. He's only ten years older than me," John said rolling onto his back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, only ten years, well then that'll get a different reaction when mom and dad meet him," Steve chided him.

"You promised not to tell."

"And I won't, but you must tell them at some stage, and they'll want to meet your boyfriend," Steve chided.

"He's not my boyfriend," John corrected him with a sad undertone.

"Could have fooled me," Steve said in a childish manner.

* * *

Torrie and Dawn Marie fell asleep in the back of the car as soon as they hit the interstate leaving John keeping Randy company for the early morning drive. Randy had planned to detour via Torrie's college but everyone agreed she could head back over during the morning since she didn't have a class until the afternoon.

Randy had put the radio on low to have some background noise and to help him and John stay awake after their early start. It wasn't a long drive to Springfield but with college starting early for most of them then they needed to get there on time. Randy had classes to teach and John and Dawn Marie had their classes to attend. It would be irresponsible of him to let them miss class and his own.

"I need to head home before college. I need a shower and to change," Randy whispered not wanting to wake the girls.

"You could've had one at Steve's," John said puzzled.

"That would not happen. For one, I didn't have a change of clothes for me," Randy said looking at him. "Second, I think your brother wants to murder me."

"The annoying big brother," John said smiling. "You probably enjoy tormenting your sister."

"I've already missed my chance," Randy commented. "She got married the year before last. Already made me an Uncle."

"Do you want kids?"

"I came to terms with not being able to have kids a long time ago," Randy shrugged.

"What do you mean? You can adopt," John said pointing out an option. "Or, aren't there guys who use a surrogate mother."

"Both viable options, ones my mom reminds me of each year, just after my birthday as though to remind me I'm getting older," Randy chuckled. "But unless my situation changes, it won't be happening for a while yet, and then I'm not sure I'd want to."

John didn't push the subject, it was a personal choice.

"What about you?" Randy asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. It depends on which way my life goes," John shrugged. "I've never thought about it."

They drove in silence for a while, just the music playing in the background.

John considered what he was facing as he returned to college. Would everyone still point and laugh at him? What was Peter going to be like? How was John going to react when he saw him? He ran through so many scenarios in his mind, his stomach tying in knots at the thought of it. John didn't want to face them and be the laughingstock or alienated from his friends because he liked guys over girls.

He thought back over the last two years and how he'd hidden his sexuality from his teammates, his family, his roommate and himself. Not wishing to acknowledge that it was true. Randy was the only one aware of his battle. Chris had supported him even without knowing it, pushing him toward Torrie made him notice his lack of reaction.

He pulled his phone out his bag and brought up his messages. If he was out, he would share it with Chris. It was only right to do so.

 _John Cena: Hey Chris, how's it going in Canada? Need to tell you something which I should have told you last year… I'm gay. Didn't want you finding out through the rumor-mill._

John sat there for a few minutes waiting for a reply. When he didn't get one he put his phone in his pocket and slumped back into his seat. He thought Chris would have shown support, they were friends and roommates last year.

"You all right?" Randy asked seeing John becoming despondent.

"Yeah," John lied.

"I don't believe you, but I won't push it," Randy said reaching over and taking his hand.

"Do you still like me?"

"Yes," Randy said shrugging like it was no big deal to admit it.

"Can we give it another go?"

"I want to say yes…"

"But?"

"Can we go on a date? Actually, go out this time."

"If you want," John shrugged trying to play it cool, though he suspected Randy saw through it.

When they made it back to campus, Dawn Marie and Torrie headed toward Dawn Marie's room, thanking Randy for their help and for driving all that way and back.

John exited the car, apprehensive what was in store.

"Is there anything you do for luck?" John said heading for the rear of the car.

Randy said nothing, just met him by the trunk of the car. He cupped John's head, holding him still before leaning in and kissing him. Something so simple lit John alight with desire. It had been months since he felt Randy's lips. He felt more confident and secure. He didn't care who saw. If they got in his face, he'd push back right into theirs.

Randy pulled away from him to open the trunk of his car, getting John's bags out.

"Did you pack your whole wardrobe?"

"No," John defended his packing. "I took my books to study."

"A responsible person wouldn't have missed class."

"Yes, Mr. Orton," John teased.

"Do not sass me," Randy warned, though he had a hint of a smile.

"Can I stay at yours tonight?" John asked changing the subject.

"No," Randy said closing the trunk and grabbing his own bag from the front of the car.

"Why?" John complained.

"No more running and hiding," Randy admonished him. "If the whole college knows then most don't care, be open with your affections and don't be ashamed of your sexuality."

"Okay," John breathed before pinching a kiss out of nowhere. "If I promise not to hide, will you promise to talk to Cody?"

"I promise," Randy said with a smile. "Now go before you're late to class."

He steeled himself when he entered the halls, moving as fast as he could with his bags and ignored the looks of those he passed in the corridor. Let them think what they like, he didn't need their approval.

He sighed with relief when he got to his room and let himself in. He chucked his bags on the bed, still messed up from the night he left, as his phone vibrated.

 _Chris Irvine: Dude I was sleeping. Hot babe from last night in my arms right now. So, you worked up the guts. To be honest I suspected. Do you have a crush on Orton cause I so thought you did last year?_

 _John Cena: Yes, and yes… please tell me you've studied this year and not just met girls_

His phone vibrated at the same time as he opened the door to leave, grabbing his bag and phone.

He opened Chris' message as he walked along the path to the main building and John laughed as he read the message.

 _Chris Irvine: Holy shit… was that dream real?!_

John jumped out of his skin from the unexpected knock on his door. He'd been putting his books in his bag ready for class, determined to see another day of torment through. He'd found it easier now he had Randy's support. Not to mention he didn't stop the girls from helping him.

He rolled his eyes when he opened the door to find Dawn Marie with her book bag, "Walk a girl to the food hall."

"We must be careful, people might talk," John smiled holding his arm out for her to take.

"Yeah, people might think you're straight," she retorted.

As they head to the main building, John spotted Randy heading toward the Training Center at a quick pace, checking his watch. John smiled, Randy was such a worrier about being late that he was always ten minutes early.

"Stop gawking," Dawn Marie elbowed him, catching his line of sight.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMG! John Cena and Randy Orton in the same ring together... it's been way, way too long! I love Centon!**

 **Anyhow... hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Any trouble today?" Randy asked while blowing on his coffee.

"Just the usual," John shrugged. "It's almost normal for me now."

"To be honest, it pisses me off. This has always been an accepting college."

"It's the minority that isn't," John explained placing his hand over Randy's. "By trying to stop them it will only reaffirm their tactics are working."

Randy smirked at his comment but John could see something else in his eyes. It was blatant in fact. If anyone walked in, it was obvious something was going on between them.

"You've turned a corner with the situation," Randy said. "You've been very mature since you've arrived back."

"I guess having three people arrive at my door proved I have friends here who will support me," John shrugged. "If it were to turn to physical assault, then every member of staff will have my back."

"They would, and anyone of them wouldn't be doing it because you are a student, but because they've met you, and you don't deserve it."

"Thank you," John said. He wasn't sure what to say after a comment like that, with Randy having taken his hand in a romantic gesture. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Marking, marking and more marking. I may put on music or the television in the background."

"Is the marking urgent?"

"Why?" Randy asked.

"I thought we could have that meal; I could book a table at whichever restaurant you fancy and then either catch a movie afterward or go back to yours spend time together see where it goes."

"John, take a breath," Randy chuckled. "As nice as it sounds. I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Oh, okay, yeah I get it," John said grabbing his book bag.

"Don't get worked up."

"No, I'm not, I misread where we were that's all," John shrugged refusing to look at Randy. "I guess you moved on."

"It's not that. I haven't 'moved on', I have reservations. Listen, you head home for summer and it would be difficult to maintain a relationship over that distance when we're only just back together," Randy said hoping John understood.

"What if I stayed? I could get an apartment for the summer, get a job to pay for it," John said coming up with ideas. "Loads of people stay in the town where they're studying and only go back after they graduate."

"You wouldn't be able to afford the deposit on the apartment, and you'd end up living somewhere you wouldn't like, just to stay in Springfield."

"There's an alternative but that would push it," John said smiling.

"What?" Randy said with a groan.

"I could stay with you," John said ducking his head, nervous of Randy's reaction.

"I still haven't decided what I'm doing for the summer," Randy said. "Mom wants me to head to St Louis and spend time. I'm being offered additional hours over the summer here at the college. There are guys at the gym who want personal training sessions with me-"

"Okay, I get it, I'll just head back to West Newbury and get out your hair," John snapped.

"Don't get like that, just let me work out what I'm doing before we decide," Randy said trying to calm John.

"Fine."

"Fine," Randy said rolling his eyes.

"I should go," John said getting up and heading out. He loved Randy, it was irrational considering how they hadn't spent a huge period being boyfriends. He wished they could get a break and be together.

* * *

"John, John, wait up," Maven called behind him.

John tried to ignore him but Maven just kept calling after him. He snapped, spinning on his heels and facing Maven head on.

"What do you want to say today?" John barked. "Have a new name or barb to sling at me?"

"No. John, I've never uttered a word. It doesn't bother me you're gay."

"I'm sure you have," John said. "It's not something you forget."

"I said nothing. It was all Buff and the others."

John thought about it for a moment. Maven may have a point, but he wasn't sure, and he didn't want to let his guard down in case it turned out to be a practical joke.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I want to apologize. I should have stepped in and stopped them. We're friends. You being gay doesn't change that."

"Why should I believe you?" John asked turning away from him and heading out onto the campus green.

"Because I'm a jackass and a lecturer put me in my place."

"Who?" John asked spinning on the spot again almost colliding with Maven.

"My sports therapy lecturer. He caught me talking to someone about it and held me back."

John stormed off. He didn't want people changing their opinions because a tutor told them off. He wanted his friends to realize he was the same person. Just because he liked guys didn't mean he had changed.

"People make mistakes John," Maven called after him. "If you don't accept apologies you'll lose the high ground."

Maven was right, but he wasn't ready to acknowledge it. He deserved to have time to sulk. Give Maven time to prove it. If he wanted to be friends and accept John's sexuality, he needs to earn the right.

"Cena."

He jumped as heavy hands landed on his shoulders.

"How's your boyfriend?" Buff asked pushing passed him almost knocking him over.

"I keep telling you, Buff. I'm waiting for you to ask, 'Will you go out with me?'"

* * *

 _The next day_

Cody hated himself; hated how his body responded to the person who he once loved and was still trying to. How had their relationship changed since?

"Ted, please," Cody begged, grabbing the edge of his desk as Ted thrust harder. He wished he could deny the pleasure from Ted getting him off.

"I love fucking you on your desk like a slut," Ted grunted in his ear.

Grateful that Ted wanted this above anything, Cody knew it meant the situation would excite him enough to be over early. Cody was no different from others and agreed to something he knew he was a stupid idea. He hated that he was bottoming to Ted. He hated that he wasn't standing up for himself. And Cody hated that he let Ted get away with having him in his office. More than anything, he hated how much Ted had changed.

Cody had caused it. He should never have sent Ted away to another college. He should have just finished the relationship.

But at least he wasn't the only one who was an idiot regarding teenage boys. Randy's relationship hadn't worked out since he'd seen Randy with a guy his own age.

Stupid thing was, he could have had someone to talk to about the situation if he hadn't been an ass the previous year. He'd isolated himself from his colleagues. They mentioned about nights out but having declined the offers at the start of the year they stopped inviting him.

"You with me Cody?" Ted grunted in his ear again.

"Yeah," Cody lied, hoping his lack of interest wasn't as obvious to Ted as it was to himself. Ted couldn't see he'd one soft.

"Any second now," Ted warned him.

"Ted, oh god," Cody moaned, pleased his faking skills had improved over the year.

"Cody, oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck," Ted cried out as he shot his load.

Cody pretended to cry out his own completion. He grabbed tissues from a nearby box and cleaned himself up as Ted pulled out and disposed of his condom.

Cody straightened himself and tucked himself back in his pants as Ted grabbed his bag before leaning in and kissing Cody.

"Got to go, thanks for the romp," Ted said smiling.

Cody never left after any session of sex, instead, he would stay and take care of his partner. However, it gave him a chance to grab the used condom from the trash. The last thing he needed was for the cleaners to find it and talk or report him.

* * *

 _A week later…_

"I got you a coffee," John said with a smirk.

"So you should, it's your fault I'm so tired," Randy said through a yawn.

"You didn't have to stay up with me; I said it was an all-nighter," John laughed. "Though it was nice to have company. Someone as hot as you to rest my eyes on."

"Glad I could be eye candy," Randy said. "Get gone, I need to work."

"Fine," John said before stealing a kiss and bouncing along the way Randy had walked.

He took a sip from the coffee cup testing the temperature before taking a larger drink. As he turned the corner, heading to the trainer's room, he spotted the light on in Cody's office. Since Cody wasn't due in until later today he figured the cleaner had left the light on.

As he approached the door, he looked inside spotting Cody asleep at his desk. Confused he shook Cody's shoulder waking him up.

"Did you sleep here?" He asked once Cody's senses came back to him.

"I guess I fell asleep," he said not meeting Randy's eyes.

"Is it me or you clocking up a lot of hours at the moment," Randy commented. He couldn't help but notice the dark circles around Cody's eyes.

"I took on some classes which were more work than expected," Cody said shuffling through his paperwork.

"Okay, if you're okay," Randy said turning away from Cody and heading to the door. As he was about to leave, he remembered his promise to John. "Cody, listen, we've never agreed on anything, but if you want to talk about something…"

"Why would I come to you?" Cody snapped. "Like you said, we've never been friends."

"Fine; but the offer still stands," Randy said. "One thing I noticed... you didn't deny that anything was wrong."

"Just get out and stop pretending you're better than me. You've been messing around with that John Cena," Cody said. Randy held back his annoyance at Cody since it wasn't said loud enough for anyone nearby to hear.

"And I'm damn sure you're screwing the other guy; it wouldn't be hard to find out his name," Randy said trying to give as good as he got.

Randy thought he saw a look of shame on Cody's face.

"Cody," Randy tried again.

He shook his head without looking up. Randy stood there for a moment. When Cody looked up Randy saw his eyes moistened with tears. He didn't want to leave him vulnerable, but he didn't have the right words to say to support him.

He stepped out the room closing the door behind him to give Cody some time to get himself together.

No matter their differences he didn't like to see anyone in bad shape. He couldn't force Cody to talk. He had to wait for Cody to talk to him.

* * *

"Boy, if you are messaging him again, I will kick your ass," Dawn Marie said slamming her book closed.

"You caused it," John said smirking at her.

"How?"

"Of all the people to drive you to West Newbury, you got Randy," John commented trying to stay straight-faced to wind her up even more.

"Well, he'll be teaching now so stop it, he can't reply," she said barking orders at him.

He'd been hoping to get time with Dawn Marie for a little while but she'd been spending time with another guy she'd met. While she hadn't admitted it, John suspected they were dating.

"Can I run something by you," John asked.

"You never need to ask," she said resisting the clear urge to open her book and read again.

"If someone knows something that might change someone's opinion of another person, but they're a friend and don't want to see them hurt, what should they do?" John rambled before swigging at his drink.

"Who's the someone else?" Dawn Marie asked sitting up. John realized that she might consider it her and corrected himself.

"It's Torrie," he said in a rush.

"So, the 'someone' is Peter?"

John just nodded. More concerned that Torrie may get hurt by the information than what Peter had done to him.

"What are you aware of?"

"He was the one who spread the rumor across the college," John said with a flush of his face.

"Tell her."

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"It would be worse if you didn't tell her since she would hate you if she found out and you didn't tell her."

"she'll hate me if she ends up single because of me," John said.

"Oh come one, that girl won't be single long, she's got a queue of guys who want a piece of her," Dawn Marie joked.

John's phone buzzed again and Dawn Marie picked it up before him teasing him. If she opened the message, and it was from Randy, then they would both become embarrassed considering what he'd said to Randy in his last message.

John tried to grab the phone back but Dawn Marie was holding it away from him.

"Oh look, it's from him," she teased.

John tried again, but it was too late, she'd hit the read button.

"Oh, my god, gross," she said throwing the phone back at him.

He looked at the message and while he blushed, he also hardened in his pants.

 _Randy Orton: If we break the 'Not this side of summer' rule, I'm getting more than a blowjob, I'm getting your ass._

* * *

 _Three days later…_

It was one of the longest weeks of his life and although he wanted to stay at work, he wasn't able to avoid Ted again.

He let himself in hoping Ted wasn't home yet

Cody walked to the kitchen, grabbed an iced tea, deciding whether to collapse in front of the TV, start the pile of marking he had or go to bed.

Cody sat at the kitchen table not able to decide. He sipped at his iced tea with his head swimming from exhaustion.

He dragged himself to the staircase standing there, wondering if he had the strength to walk up them.

As he stood there pondering there was a thump upstairs. It sounded like something has hit the wall. concerned that a cat or some other animal had got in his bedroom he climbed the stairs. As he got further up the noise sounded again.

When he reached the top of the stairs the noise was frequent and joined by familiar sounds.

Cody had realized what it was before his foot hit the top step but he needed to see it; to make it real. He approached the bedroom door hearing the thumping and groaning growing louder. When he saw Ted on his hands and knees with another guy behind him, his heart took the final blow and shattered.

He didn't recognize the guy, but it cut deep knowing Ted had let another guy fuck him when he'd denied Cody all year.

He turned on the spot and returned downstairs to the kitchen, collected his bag and left the house. not even sure where he was going.

* * *

 _The next day…_

After checking out from the motel he'd stayed in, buying clothes to change into, and grabbing breakfast at a diner, Cody had driven for thirty minutes.

He realized he was in the general vicinity of Randy's house and made his way around. Randy may have plans if John were there, but he needed a place to go that wasn't home.

He pulled up on the roadside to Randy's house, Cody sat for a moment or two wondering if it were the right decision. With no other option, he grabbed his bag and made his way to Randy's porch and knocked on the door.

"Cody?" Randy asked shocked at seeing his colleague.

"Can I come in?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I... I need someplace to stay," he said. Randy checked over his shoulder as though debating whether to let him in. Cody realized John was there. "I won't cause trouble, I have nowhere else to go."

"Cody, I..."

"Randy, please; you said you would be there if I needed to talk."

"And you told me where to go," Randy reminded him. "Whatever you have going on, I'm sorry, if you want to talk then we go grab a drink someplace, but I'm not letting you in my home."

"No, it's fine," Cody said turning and walking away. He had nothing left in his life. His boyfriend was cheating on him, using him for a place to stay. He hated going home, and all his family was across the country. Cody couldn't even say he had friends here.

He hopped back in his car, seeing Randy still stood watching him from his porch. He had nothing going for him. Just a pile of papers for marking.

* * *

As soon as he closed the door, John was on him about supporting Cody.

"You promised you'd talk to him," John snapped.

"I did, numerous times," Randy explained.

"Sounds like it."

"He told me where to go, John," Randy argued. "What am I supposed to tie him down until he talks?"

"I'm being serious, something is wrong."

"John, please. I saw how broken he looked," Randy said pulling out his cell phone and calling Cody. he put it on speaker when it hit voicemail. Randy hung up before trying again getting the same outcome.

"Can you promise me, again, that you will talk to him," John said concerned.

"I promise," Randy said slipping his arms around John. "Meanwhile, can we continue watching the football and making out?"

He kissed John on the lips then moved down to his neck, raking his teeth across the skin before kissing the area.

"Just remember you have a not until September rule," John moaned out when Randy's fingers slide under the waistband of his jeans.

"I remember, doesn't mean I can't try to make you cum from kissing."

Randy pushed him back toward the living room.

"Where are you planning on kissing me?" John asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

 _The next evening…_

"I'm so sick of this," Torrie grumbled. "If you don't want to hangout, go home to your boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" John asked confused.

"You're sat there looking like you don't want to be here," she explained. "I could have stayed on campus alone with Peter, but I chose to spend time with my friends. So far, Dawn Marie is off flirting with some guy she knows and you're sat here not even making conversation."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I want to be here with you."

It wasn't a lie. He wanted to spend time with the Torrie and Dawn Marie. It would be nicer if Randy were there, but he wouldn't complain in given company. While he could trust Torrie and Dawn Marie to keep quiet about his relationship, he by no stretch of the imagination could trust Peter.

"Then what's the matter and why aren't you talking?" she asked.

"Nothing is the matter," John complained getting sick of the questioning. How could he make conversation when she was sucking face with Peter. It was disgusting to watch. Why couldn't she pick a good-looking guy, at least that way he could stand to catch sight of it then?

He checked his phone, hoping Randy would have messaged him but he was out with his friends, at a gay bar. There were lots of other men, flirting with him, asking him for a dance, rubbing themselves against him, just like he would be. John shook the image and ideas from his head. They may not be getting physical until after the summer but Randy was his.

"So, who are you dating?"

John's head shot up shocked at who had been asking him. Peter?

"Why do you care?"

"John!" Torrie complained at him.

"I was just making conversation," Peter said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, right," John mumbled. He pushed his chair back as much as he could with the number of bodies packed in the bar. "I need air. I'm walking back to campus; can you make sure Dawn Marie gets back okay?"

John made his way through the bar. He would not make it far considering Torrie was following, shooting death rays into his back. He made eye contact with Dawn Marie and waved goodbye. As he passed he fleetingly saw the concern in her eyes before she moved them to Torrie behind.

As soon as he was outside, Torrie was on him and spinning him around getting in his face.

"What the hell is your problem? Peter was making conversation with you and you snapped," she yelled.

"I'm not getting into anything here," John said trying to remain calm. "We can go for coffee tomorrow and talk."

"Don't even think you will get out of it," she complained. "Not what is going on between you?"

John took a deep breath and locked eyes with Dawn Marie looking for guidance and support. She shrugged, it was down to him. She'd advised he should talk to Torrie.

"Ask him, he knows," John said trying to avoid saying it himself.

Torrie turned to look at Peter with a questioning glance.

"I do not understand what's he's going on about," Peter shrugged.

"You're fucking kidding me," John griped getting angry. "You made my life a living hell."

"What are you on about?" Torrie snapped. "He has done nothing."

"Peter has done nothing," John laughed. "Who do you think outed me to the whole college before I was ready?"

There he'd said it. He told her the truth. Her boyfriend was a scumbag, and she deserved to be with someone better than him and John was glad she found out.

Torrie turned to Peter before twisting back to John, "He wouldn't do that."

"I do not understand what he's talking about," Peter said behind Torrie. "The rumor was doing the rounds, but I told no one, Torrie confirmed when I asked. But I haven't passed it on to anyone."

"Dawn Marie, will you tell her," John pleaded.

"I…"

"Dawn Marie?" Torrie spun to look at the girl standing back from the group.

"John told me it was Peter, that someone told John that Peter told them."

"Torrie, its lies. I don't care one way or the other if John is gay or straight just that he's not after you."

Torrie stood there, looking back and forth between her friends and her boyfriend, trying to find the truth of what happened.

"Peter, let's go," she said folding her arms and pushing passed John.

When Peter brushed passed him, smiling, John lunged for him but Dawn Marie ran over and grabbed John before he could get hold of Peter.

"Come on," she said to him. "Buy me a drink then we can head back to campus. Give them chance to get back first."

* * *

 _The next day_

"Guess I ain't gun be batting up later," the southern lad said as Randy finished strapping the ankle.

"No Siree," Randy commented. He looked up when he saw someone enter. An instant later he looked back over at the man entering realizing who it was.

"Mr. Orton, Sir," the athlete said getting his attention again. "Am I able to go, Sir?"

"Yes, sorry, got distracted," he said. "No baseball. Go speak to your coach; I'll be catching up with him."

"Yes, sir," the athlete said, leaving the treatment room.

Randy turned away from the athlete and moved over to the coffee station set up for staff.

"Shall we talk about this weekend?" Randy asked the ragged looking Cody.

"What's to talk about?" Cody asked.

"Cody, you were at my house, asking to stay over," Randy stated. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing," Cody snapped.

"Right; that's why you look like crap. When did you last shave?"

Randy made himself a coffee and left him to it. How many times can he offer and have it thrown back in his face? If he had an issue, Cody needed to man up and talk to someone or move on.

He was making his way through the room when he spotted John stood outside the training room. His heart leapt at the sight of him but it also reminded him of the promise he made to John. John opened the door and showed him a bag from the coffee house on campus and Randy hoped it would be a Danish pastry for him. He told John he would be two minutes and turned back to Cody to give it one more shot.

Cody looked tearful and hadn't made himself a coffee despite being there longer than Randy.

"At least let me take your class," Randy said trying once again to get Cody to talk.

"I've been working all day and you haven't worried, why now?" Cody snapped at him again.

"I haven't seen you all day, you haven't shaved and don't look like you've got much sleep if any," Randy stated. "You should take me up on my offer and head home."

"I don't need your help or advice. I felt weak at the weekend, nothing worth being concerned over."

"Whatever, but if I'm noticing, the boss man is," Randy said.

"I need to keep busy," Cody mumbled letting his guard down. He smirked shaking his head. "Better not keep your boy waiting any longer."

Randy checked on John before turning back to Cody, "Drink this. It'll help you stay awake a little longer."

There was nothing further he could do without Cody asking for help. Randy greeted John with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Why are you here?" he asked smiling but wary that students were hanging about.

"Needed a break from study," John commented hooking a finger into the belt of Randy's pants.

"Did you have a good night?"

"No, but we can talk about it another time," John said not wanting to think about his argument with Torrie. "Oh, I got a pastry for you. Any luck with him?"

"No, but I promised to try to I'll keep trying," Randy said with a tired smirk. "Am I seeing you tonight?"

"Not sure yet, depends on how the studying goes," John said moving him closer. "We'll be talking either way."

"Yeah, right before I go to bed?"

"Does it break the 'Not this side of summer' rule if we have phone sex?" John asked moving in close to Randy's body.

"Oh, my god, you are killing me with those comments," he said laughing stepping back when voices traveled down the corridor. "Later."

Randy winked before taking a deep breath and heading back into the training room to enjoy his pastry.

* * *

 _Four days later…_

"Mm, Mr. Orton, Sir," John moaned as Randy bit his neck. "I should head back."

"Five more minutes," Randy pulling back and dragging John so he was straddling his hips. It was far from a romantic spot for them to be making out but the old storeroom held fond memories for both.

"I have a history class," John said adjusting himself getting more comfortable on top of Randy.

"Yeah, but you're comfy," Randy said trying to coerce the man on top of him.

"I have class, and you have work," John said smiling at Randy's playfulness. "And you're not supposed to be breaking until noon."

"By which point you will be studying and won't surface for hours."

"Yeah, but I promise I will be over yours tonight, and I can stay all weekend," John said rolling his hips. "Imagine the number of times we won't be having sex."

"I have never dry humped someone so much in my life," Randy said laughing. "All right, I guess I can let you go."

John climbed off him and helped pull him up from the mats, grabbing his bag and heading for the door to the corridor. Randy checked to make sure the coast was clear, and they walked out, his hand lingering on John's lower back, itching to slip lower and grab his ass.

"See you tonight," Randy murmured as John headed for the main doors and he made his way to the trainer's room.

He passed the bottom of the stairs which lead to one of the lecture rooms in the building and looked up at the level of noise coming from up there. It was a quiet area but now and then a tutor liked to spice things up and get the class active in a dry subject matter.

He continued towards the trainer's room not thinking anything more of the noise until someone called for Mr. Runnels. Randy turned and marched upstairs. As he reached the room, he flew into action as he saw a crowd gathered at the front of the room and several scared faces still sat in their seats.

"What's happening?" he asked the students.

"Mr. Runnels collapsed," a student said with tearful eyes.

Randy looked around to see if he spotted any familiar faces, landing on an athlete, "Dean, head to the trainer's room, find one another member of staff."

He turned his attention back to Cody and checked his vitals before putting him into the recovery position. He grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

"I need an ambulance; my colleague has collapsed," Randy stated answering the questions regarding their location and questions they posed.

He saw his boss arrive who dismissed the class and told them they would receive an email about an additional class and an update on Cody's condition.

"I told him I didn't want him taking on the additional shifts," their boss grumbled kneeling next to Randy and Cody who was still unconscious.

"He has stuff going on in his private life, I'm not sure what it is," Randy commented. He wished Cody had spoken to him when he offered and regretted turning him away the previous weekend.

* * *

Randy slowed down as he entered Cody's street, having never been to his house he needed to pay attention to the numbers.

Whether Cody would appreciate it or not, Randy wasn't sure, but he was getting him some fresh clothes for when he left the hospital. Something was going on in Cody's personal life, and he suspected it had something to do with the student he'd seen hanging around Cody most of the year. What changed in Cody's life to make him a shell of who he was?

He found the house and pulled up alongside grabbing Cody's keys from the passenger seat. Now he needed to work out which one was the house key.

It didn't take him long and as he entered the house and heard the answer to his unspoken question.

"Oh, fuck," a man cried.

"Just great," Randy mumbled under his breath following the sounds toward the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he got an eyeful of two guys he would never wish to see naked and fucking. "Jesus Christ, you two look awful together."

Randy didn't even think about how they looked but he messed with the guy that had Cody in the state he was and he was taking full advantage.

"Ted, what the-" the guy complained pulling his pants up from his ankles and covering himself. Randy said nothing, but he was sure he recognized the guy as a senior at the college. And if Randy recognized him it was because he'd been in the Athletic Health Care Facility and was likely to have met Cody.

Randy stayed where he was, pissed off on behalf of his friend. He didn't want to see what was going down, neither guy was attractive, but he wasn't about to let them become comfortable in another man's home.

The senior student disappeared out passed Randy, "See you at college." God, didn't he love messing with people? Ted, however, was still getting his clothes together making no concerns that Randy had caught him fucking around with another guy.

"While you've been fucking around in the kitchen," Randy said following him through to the living room. "I have been taking care of Cody, having him rushed to the hospital."

That made Ted react, but only in the slightest, "Did he ask for me?"

"No, I thought I would get him some fresh clothes," Randy confirmed making his way up the stairs to find Cody's wardrobe. Instead, he found the converted room. "You have a walk-in closet, Cody?" he asked the air.

Randy chuckled to himself wondering why he was even surprised that Cody had a bedroom converted to a closet.

Footsteps came up the stairs as he tried to find something suitable for Cody to wear out of the hospital.

"Do you care how he is?" Randy asked without turning to Ted.

"What happened?"

"He collapsed during a lecture," Randy said as he found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Randy cared about his own appearance and Cody was worse than him. He second guessed himself on the combination and switched to jeans and located a pair of loafers to go with it.

"Is he okay?"

"No," Randy replied. "I've worried about him for a few weeks, I guess you're why he's let his appearance slide. I've never once known him to have facial hair and now he's got a permanent five o'clock shadow."

"Yeah, I meant his health."

"As did I," Randy said pushing passed Ted on the way out the closet. "It's a shame you can't tell the difference." He stopped at the top of the stairs not knowing if what he was doing would be appreciated by Cody.

"Do you a ride to the hospital with me?" When he didn't receive an immediate response, he made his way downstairs, out the door and was opening the door to his car when Ted caught up with him. "If Cody tells you to leave, you leave. If you try to stay, I make you leave."

* * *

 _The next day…_

 _Please leave a message after the tone._

"Hey John, sorry for last night, I picked up Cody's marking and I've been up all night completing it," he said trying to hold back a yawn. "Anyway, I'm just about to go to Cody's room and see him so I'll call you back afterward see if you're available to talk. Oh, and one last thing; Happy birthday gorgeous."

Randy couldn't help but smirk knowing he would put a smile on John's face with the sentiment. The smirk fell from his face when he walked into Cody's room and landed eyes on Ted. He pushed the anger aside and turned his attention to Cody who sat up in bed.

"How are you?"

"Better," Cody said. "Thanks for everything."

"You got a good friend, babe," Ted said not hiding his smarminess well. "Stopped by the house to pick you up some clothes told me what happened."

Cody blushed a little and Randy suspected Cody knew of Ted's dalliances.

"Why don't I give you guys a few minutes," Ted suggested leaving Cody and Randy alone in the room.

"You okay?" Randy asked pulling the seat up alongside Cody's bed.

"Better than I was," Cody replied. "Doctor put me on an IV to get my fluids back up and he's hinted I should see a nutritionist. I think he thinks I have an eating disorder or something."

"Do you?" Randy asked.

"No. I'm eating plenty and not trying to make myself throw it back up again," Cody said rolling his eyes. "I haven't been sleeping, though."

"That's my next concern, where are you living? And don't pretend that you've been at the house with him."

Cody took a deep breath and kept his eyes focused on his hands in his lap.

"Motels, if I had loads of marking I would sleep in my office."

"I'm sorry about the previous week," Randy said guiltier than ever.

"You had John to protect… and your career," Cody shrugged.

"Anyway," Randy said wanting to move away from John. Cody would say nothing but he didn't need people finding out about his relationship with John. He hadn't told his parents who he was dating. "Boss has split your classes amongst the rest of us. I've got your Pathology of Medical Conditions and Disabilities and Emergency Medical Response since I've got the lab it made sense."

"You able to take two additional classes?" Cody asked concerned.

"I've dropped a few hours in the training center, the boss is trying to find someone to help out in the meantime. We've made plans to cover your exams as well so if you aren't up to it and you need some time, take it," Randy commented.

"What about the class yesterday, we haven't covered what they need for their exam," Cody worried.

"I have your lesson plans and taught the subject, it's fine, I've already emailed the students to say there will be an additional class on Monday evening."

"Okay, if you need anything from my office-"

"The janitors will let me in your office. Cody, relax, please," Randy said not wanting to see his colleague stressing. "Just concentrate on getting healthy."

Randy checked his watch and suspected Ted would be back any minute and Randy didn't want to be there when he returned.

"I've got to go, but if you need anything, call me at the house or on my cell phone, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Cody said. "Thanks."

Randy got up and left Cody to his thoughts for the few moments it would be until Ted's return. As it was as he left the room Ted exited the lift and just smirked at him. The guy had no clue about Randy's hidden temper and he was hitting all the wrong buttons today. As he reached the guy Randy grabbed his shirt in his fists and pushed him into the wall.

"Cody doesn't need an asshole like you in his life. Before he leaves this hospital, get your ass out of his house," Randy threatened.

"And if I don't?"

"I have a darkness people aren't aware of; don't push me or you'll find out what I can be like."

* * *

"Do you have plans with Randy later?" Dawn Marie asked.

"Not sure, I hope so," John said smiling. "He's visiting a colleague in the hospital who was ill yesterday."

"Mr. Runnels, wasn't it?"

John nodded in acknowledgement before taking a sip of his coffee. He'd been up early taking calls from his family, wishing him a happy birthday. The effects of a late study night and early morning phone calls were taking their toll.

He missed the one person he wanted to speak to but when he listened to the message, he couldn't help but smile at the ending sentiment left by Randy. He loved being called gorgeous by his boyfriend.

"I don't want to put a dampener on your day but Torrie and Peter are up ahead of us," Dawn Marie pointed out.

"Great."

"Come on, we need to sort this out, Torrie won't even take my calls," Dawn Marie said.

"Fine, but I don't want an argument on my birthday," John said.

"Okay, I promise I will step in if an argument starts."

Dawn Marie led the way over to where she'd spotted Torrie and Peter hoping to keep things civil.

"Torrie, can we have a moment," Dawn Marie asked.

At first, Torrie didn't reply but John had seen the slump in her shoulders so it was obvious she had heard Dawn Marie.

"Torrie, please," Dawn Marie said. "We want to sort things out."

"Why should I?" Torrie snapped spinning on the spot to get in Dawn Marie's face. "John has been looking for someone to blame since being outed, but it wasn't Peter. And I won't let him take the fall for John's insecurities."

"I didn't lie. And I'm not insecure, I'm out and I'm proud," John said loud enough that anyone nearby would hear him. He even got a supportive slap on his shoulder from a passer-by giving him thumbs up, not to mention a quick once over and wink to go with it. He turned his attention back to his friends. "Peter told everyone, and I have proof. A guy who was giving me a hard time told me-"

"Stop it, I don't want to hear it," she complained turning away from them again and going over to where Peter was looking at a stall.

"Come on," John said pulling an annoyed Dawn Marie with him. There was no point hitting his head against a brick wall and that's what was happening with Torrie. "Let's enjoy the afternoon before I get to enjoy an evening with Randy."

* * *

"Are we breaking the-"

"Yes, now shut up and let me get in those pants," Randy said, his hand's groping John's crotch and grabbing at his pants.

It was clear Randy's body had reacted when John had arrived and he was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Randy needed a full release as much as John did. John was more than willing to let Randy take what he needed. John couldn't think of a better present than Randy Orton.

Randy shoved John down onto the bed and John crawled further up the bed as Randy chased him up trying to get his pants off. Randy just smirked and John knew he was right where Randy wanted him. He crept up the bed moving over John so their lips were damn near touching. He could feel John looking at his lips, wishing to close the distance.

"All your constant teasing," he said pulling off John's sneakers and socks before going for the belt around his waist before removing the jeans, revealing his commando state. "It's getting me hot and bothered."

"You start it most of the time," John pointed out with a smile. "You get both of us in a state we end up cumming in our underwear."

"Yeah, and that's something I haven't done since I was younger than you," Randy said stripping himself of his clothes. He let John get a good view of his body. "I didn't even get in this state last year when we weren't fucking."

"Are you serious?" John asked breathlessly from the ideas going through his mind.

"I jerked off a few times," Randy said moving back onto the bed. He reached out and cupped John's package, kissing him. "I bet you jerked more than me, right?"

"Jackass; I didn't let myself," John said playing slapping Randy's chest as he felt his warm hand wrap around his shaft in a tight grip.

"Mm, I remember the first time I got to do it to you," Randy said with a smile. "That was hot watching you cum because of me."

Randy stroked him until John was a rock, loving the feel of his cock growing harder in his hand. John's relished the euphoric feelings working their way into his system. Randy knew he had talents, stroking a guy was one of them. Sucking him off another, but that could wait until later. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out his tube of lube, squeezing some onto his hand, applying it to his cock.

John's eyes opened wider as he watched Randy's actions, it had been a while and he knew he would need some stretching first. He loved the feel of Randy's cock in him, filling him, but he needed Randy to prepare him.

"Relax," Randy whispered, moving his fingers to John's opening. Circling his finger around the bud, Randy teased John, pressing against him but pulling back. When John moaned from his ministrations, Randy pressed a finger in, kissing John and capturing his moans, as he stretched his lover. His own cock hard from the thought of being inside John. He pressed another finger in and fingered his ass faster, stretching his opening to get him ready.

"Randy, can I…" John asked before losing his nerve.

"What?" Randy asked, stopping his movements.

"Can I be on top?"

"You want to ride, huh," he said smiling. "Anything for the birthday boy."

Randy pulled John over him and handed him a condom to slide on him. John rolled the condom down Randy's hard cock before lining up and lowering himself on the shaft, "Oh god yes."

"Feel good? Cause I know I love it."

"I've missed it," John breathed before crying out as Randy flexed his hips. "Please."

"You want me to take control? I thought you wanted to ride?" Randy asked teasing his lover.

"Fuck me, please," John begged.

"Don't beg, because I have so much built up sexual frustration I can fuck you till the sun comes up," Randy told him. He was being cruder than ever with John but he couldn't help it and John didn't seem to mind.

"The sun hasn't gone down yet, you idiot," John laughed, getting a slap on his ass for his comment.

"I meant tomorrow morning, or do you need to go back to high school to learn that," Randy asked.

"Oh shit," John moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Randy flexed his hips again. "I'm not going anywhere until you fuck me."

"You're on top, ride my cock hard." Randy rested his hands-on John's hips as he rode his thick shaft.

There was no better way to celebrate John's birthday than John taking a ride and Randy was making it the ride of his life. He could watch John bounce on his cock for hours and just thrust into him and give the younger man what he wanted and making them both climax.

"Harder," John demanded hitting Randy's chest with his hands.

Randy gripped his hips harder and thrust into John's prostate with every stroke wondering how much longer he could last. Not wanting to cum before John.

"Oh fuck, oh God… damn it, why couldn't we be doing this for the last month."

"It wasn't your birthday," Randy said with a hard thrust.

"Asshole," John muttered.

"Yeah, you have a nice tight ass," he groaned. "I know I enjoy fucking it, are you close yet?"

"I've been fucking close for five fucking minutes, just trying to hold the fuck on," John moaned.

"Just lose it already," Randy ordered him frustrated from holding off his orgasm.

John didn't need telling twice, grabbing hold of his cock, stroking himself to completion. Randy doubled his efforts and within moments John was crying Randy's name as he shot himself over his stomach before collapsing against Randy who wrapped his arms around him.

After catching his breath, John rose from Randy's still rock hard cock and slid down until he could take him into his mouth. With just a few short sucks and flick of his tongue over the head, Randy was losing it.

"Oh fuck… I'm going to cum… swallow it down," Randy cried, ordering John to taste him.

John felt his cock twitch at the demands, something about Randy demanding him, turned him on and he hoped he could hear it again. John would do anything Randy requested. Swallowing around the cum flooding into his mouth as Randy drove his cock down his throat, John knew he had lost all control to Randy.

"Fuck," Randy moaned as John kissed his way up his body. Randy could feel John's cock twitching against him, already coming back to life. "Tell your cock to behave, I need time to recover."

"It's got a mind of its own, sorry," John said laughing as he rolled onto his back and rested his head against Randy's chest.

Randy's arm snaked around John's body and pulled him close, "What do you want to do for food tonight?"

"Take out is fine," John murmured feeling tired. "We can eat it and then have another round of hot naked sex."

Randy smirked behind John, "Anything for the birthday boy."

* * *

 _Six days later…_

"Are you sure you don't need food from the shop?"

"Yeah," Cody said as Randy drove down his street.

Randy left him to his thoughts since he had his own concerns. He wanted to stop by the house first to check Ted wasn't there. Cody would get his equilibrium if Ted were out of his life. While Cody may not appreciate his interference, Randy still felt he'd done the right thing by threatening Ted.

He pulled alongside the house and Cody sat there looking at the building.

"You okay?" Randy asked though he didn't think Cody even heard him. "Cody."

"Hm, yeah, I'm fine. Glad to be home," he said with a forced smile.

Randy grabbed his bag from the backseat as Cody made his way to the house, pulling out his keys to let them in.

Randy held his breath as they entered, panicking that his threat to Ted would backfire. He could see Cody tense as he checked the ground floor of the house. When he came full circle and ended up at the bottom of his stairs, he stood for a moment before sighing.

"Why don't you go lie down. I can get you a drink and something to eat," Randy suggested and Cody shook his head.

"I've been in bed for a week, I'd rather stay downstairs," he said even as he made his way up them.

"Cody?"

"I want to change into something comfortable."

"Okay," Randy said heading through to the kitchen and trying to find something in date he could make for Cody. All he found was soup.

Five minutes later, Cody was back downstairs and curled up in the corner of the sofa flicking through the television to find something to watch.

"You need to get food in," Randy said as he passed over the warmed-up soup.

"Okay," Cody replied as he stirred the soup. "I'll order online and get a delivery."

Randy took a seat not knowing how to talk with Cody. They had never been friends and if it weren't for their relationships with John and Ted, they still wouldn't be friends.

"I know Ted was sleeping around," Cody said without warning.

"I don't kn-"

"Yes, you do. You found him here with someone when you picked up my clothes."

"Why were you still with him?"

"History I guess," Cody shrugged. "We had been together two years ago, but I knew I shouldn't get involved with him so I persuaded him to go to college someplace else."

"But he came back," Randy said confused.

"I knew he had changed when we were together over the summer break, but I missed him last year," Cody admitted. "To have him back, to get a second chance, I overlooked the flaws that were showing."

"He wasn't like this when you were together before?"

"No, he was a kind, caring man, a little naïve," Cody explained.

"What changed him?"

"Either something happened in the year we were apart or it was what I did to him," Cody said letting tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Randy said not knowing what else to say to him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Are we okay to be here?" Maven asked as Dawn led him down the corridor.

"Are we here to play pranks?"

"I do not understand why you made me drive here," Maven complained turning his head to check out a hot chick who was heading to class or the library. "Hey."

"Hi," the girl responded with a chuckle, liking the look of him. He turned back from Dawn Marie catching up with the girl. "So, what's my odds on getting your number?"

The girl just giggled at him as he continued to walk alongside her, "It depends," she said.

"On what?"

"What you're doing tonight?"

"Oh honey, I am all yours," he said rubbing his hand over his chest.

"MAVEN. Get your dumb ass over here," Dawn Marie hollered down the hall at him.

"Or not," the girl said resuming her course.

"Oh, no, she ain't my girl," Maven said. "I'm here to…, I do not understand why I'm here."

"Maven," Dawn Marie called again, whistling straight after. "Maven, here boy."

"Please, can I get your number," he said with Dawn Marie still calling him like a dog.

"Nice to meet, Maven," the girl said heading downstairs and leaving him behind.

He turned back toward Dawn Marie glaring at her as she stood with her arms folded, tapping her foot.

"I was this close," Maven complained falling in line with Dawn Marie.

"And you live in a different town."

"Works for Peter, don't he date a girl from another college," Maven commented.

"Exactly who we are here to see," Dawn Marie said stopping in front of a dorm room and knocking.

"Peter?" Maven asked confused as the door opened.

"Torrie, can we come in," Dawn Marie said ignoring Maven's question.

Torrie looked pissed off but stood aside to let Dawn Marie in the room. Maven went to follow but Torrie stopped him checking with Dawn Marie who he was.

"He's with me," Dawn Marie said and Torrie stepped back to let him enter.

"What happened to-"

"Oh, gross, no, I'm not with him," Dawn Marie said seeing what Torrie thought.

"So why is he here?"

Maven just stayed just inside the door not sure why Dawn Marie had insisted he drove her across the state to see Peter's girlfriend.

"I need you to listen to him," Dawn Marie stated.

"What?"

"Torrie, this is Maven," Dawn Marie said as though Torrie should know who he was. When she got a blank look, she continued. "Someone Peter told-"

"Oh, come on, you've dragged some random guy off the street to tell me that my boyfriend outed my friend. It's pathetic. Why is my happiness so wrong with you and John?" Torrie said turning her back on Dawn Marie.

"I'm not a random guy," Maven muttered to himself getting an annoyed look from Dawn Marie and Torrie just looked at him like he was pathetic.

"Maven, will you tell her?"

"About?" Maven asked confused.

"You're in college and you can't follow a simple conversation," Dawn Marie snapped at him.

"Between you two, nah, I can't," Maven defended himself.

"Tell her how you found out that John was gay."

"Peter told me and Buff when he got back to campus," he said like it wasn't a big deal. "Said something about seeing John making out with a dude. I thought you were the one dating John."

"We both did," Dawn Marie said confusing Maven even more.

"Wait, what? I thought John was gay."

"Where did you find him?" Torrie asked trying not to laugh at him. "John is gay. I dated him last year before he realized. Dawn Marie dated him this year, so no one suspected."

"But in fact, he was dating this dude Peter saw him with?"

"There's been two guys. He was seeing someone while dating Dawn Marie, they broke up, he was seeing another guy when SOMEONE saw and outed him," Torrie said without looking away from Dawn Marie. "In the long run, he's happier now it has happened. Although he shouldn't have lost control over how to tell people."

"Oh, it was Peter, he came into the common room kind of excited. All bouncy and shit and said he'd seen John making out with some dude."

"It wasn't Peter."

"Girl, I live in the same building as the dude, it was Peter."

"Maybe he passed it on from someone else-"

"No. He said he'd just seen John at some coffee shop making out," Maven explained.

"He wouldn't."

"He would, he's gay."

Torrie looked confused and then shook her head at him, "Not John making out with someone, you idiot. I mean Peter telling people."

"Is this why you insisted I drove because she's in denial and needed someone to insult?" Maven complained. "I could have been studying. We have got finals coming up."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, let me know what you think. Getting reviews spurs me on to keep working :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The end is nigh... just the epilogue left to post.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

John slid his arms up and around Randy's neck as their tongues met, enjoying the taste of one another. There was nothing better than being close to Randy's body as they kissed, with Randy's hands travelling over his back and down to his ass. The reaction in Randy's lower body pressed against him as he perched on his desk, his legs enclosing John so he couldn't get away.

"Mm, this is giving me ideas," John said breaking the kiss.

"Care to share?"

"You perched on the desk like this… me… on my knees," John said between kisses smiling when Randy's cock twitched. "Hm, you seem to like it."

"We can arrange it when I'm on duty for a football match."

"I want _your_ cock, not the football team," John joked.

"Yeah, but when the match is on, I'm the only one in here," Randy explained.

"Well, in that case, you can clear your desk and fuck me."

John knew he'd said the wrong thing as Randy sighed and looked at his desk, "Yeah, I need to get on and do that."

The paperwork piled high on his desk. The latest assignment for his early morning class.

"At least it's the last assignment," John said trying to sell the positive side.

"Yeah, but I also have to sort through the rest of my desk and clear out for summer. I still have the last of Cody's classes to cover which also brings assignments, and just to top it off there is the paperwork for the training centre. Not to mention while you only sit finals, I have to mark them."

"Are you finished?" John asked with a chuckle at Randy's little rant.

"Yes," Randy said smirking. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"It won't be until after nine if I do," John said. "I will tomorrow, you can distract me from worrying about finals the next day."

"That might be a better plan then," Randy said pinching a quick kiss with his arms still encircling John. "I will work until at least midnight."

"Okay, if you need a distraction, call me."

"I will."

Randy relaxed his arms and moved John out from between his legs, needing to focus on work, though he may get something to eat and put it off even further. John made no move to leave his office, taking a seat in the spare chair in his office.

"Have you decided on your summer plans yet?" he asked not making eye contact with Randy. It was the only thing that concerned Randy whenever they spoke since John was desperate to find out. He'd been putting the decision off, but he'd decided what to do.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I'm headed back to St Louis."

"Okay," John said smiling, though Randy knew it was only half hearted since there were no dimples.

"Even though my plans didn't work out when I was there, I enjoyed spending time with my family," Randy explained. "And my parents haven't flown out this year so I'm excited to see them."

"Ran, it's okay," John said pushing up from the chair he'd sat in.

"I was also thinking it would be nice if you came out for a week. I could show you the sights and we could spend time together, no worries about who was about and might see us."

"Would we be able to break your rule?"

"We already have," Randy chuckled.

"I guess I can get a summer job and book a flight," John said.

"May need to get you a hotel since my old room, the basement, is now full of junk. I sleep in the spare room… next to Mom and Dad."

"I'll get a hotel," John laughed.

"Good. Now give me a kiss before I get my head into clearing this office."

* * *

 _Four days later…_

Thank god, she was halfway through her finals with two still to complete. She was glad that today's were over since it was Saturday and she hated having to cut into her weekend when she had plans.

Since Dawn Marie's visit, the week before Torrie had been going over everything in her head and realised what she had to do.

"Hey, Peter," she called as she entered the common room getting a bemused look from the guy who let her in.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you, I thought you had an exam?"

"I did, I aced it," she said.

"Hey Torrie," Maven said as he passed by and she acknowledged him loving the jealous vibes she received from Peter from her actions.

"How're the exams going?" Torrie asked Maven to prolong the agony Peter was going through.

"Good, Dawn Marie tutored me in return for the car ride to see you," Maven said with a smile.

Peter tensed behind her and her smile grew, "It ended up being a fun day. Maybe you should visit again."

She spotted John entering the halls with Dawn Marie in tow behind. As soon as John saw her he tensed, and she hated herself for causing him pain. But she was about to make him smile, and since she told Dawn Marie her plans, she was confident it would work.

She turned around and slipped her arms around Peter's neck as he took hold of her waist in return.

"Do you fancy getting a coffee?" Torrie asked louder than she needed to. "We can join my friends at the coffee house on campus. I hear it's superb."

"Um, yeah, I guess," Peter said, confused over why Torrie was talking like she was.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was talking to Maven," she said pulling away from Peter and turning her attention to Maven.

"You mean me?" Maven asked looking around the room.

"Yeah, you, silly, my last boyfriend was a homophobe and I don't like how he disrespected my best friend, John," Torrie said looking at John as she spoke.

"I'll go for a drink with you," he said eager to spend time with Torrie.

"Good, let's go," she said hooking her arm through Maven's.

She looked back over her shoulders and waved goodbye to Peter before leaving with Dawn Marie and John in tow.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

"We won't get to relax like this until September," John said pushing against Randy as they laid on the sofa.

"It will be," Randy said skating his lips along John's neck. "When is your brother picking you up?"

"Mid-afternoon. He wants to leave by four at the latest," John said with a hint of disappointment. "Is it okay if I stay tonight?"

"More than okay," Randy said smiling against John's skin. "Just don't cum on my sheets, they are new."

"Oh god," John groaned at Randy's implied statement.

"I have done nothing yet," Randy chuckled sliding his hand under John's shirt.

"I know but just the hint you're going to," John laughed along with Randy. "It will be a long summer."

"It's not just you that's missing out," Randy said pushing the material of John's shirt up out of his way so he could see his abs.

John shifted where he sat before taking Randy's hand and leading him to the bedroom. If they were separated for a few months, John needed sex with his boyfriend he couldn't forget. Either of them.

He turned in Randy's arms pulling him down into a kiss, leaving them breathless as their hands dragged across each other's bodies, their muscles flexing under their touch. John stepped back and lost his balance, falling back onto the bed and pulling Randy with him.

Randy pulled up, so he knelt, grinning at John, taking in the sight of John, led out on the bed, waiting for him. Any other time, he wouldn't play it, but he missed his boyfriend already and it would be a long couple of months. He couldn't wait until they were back at the college in September, and over the summer. They would hit a sexual drought before they were together.

"I can't wait until I get you back in my arms in September," Randy said sensing the impending separation.

"Randy, that's four months away," John groaned. "Focus on the here and now."

John's eyes pleaded for Randy to take care of him. As much as Randy wanted to keep John relaxed about their separation, Randy knew he was fixated on the forthcoming loneliness set to engulf them and he needed him now.

John sat up to meet Randy's lips sliding an arm around his waist pulling the older man down on top of him, wrapping his legs around his waist. Randy smiled into the kiss, holding himself over John rather than collapsing against him. John broke the kiss for air just as Randy rolled his hips causing him to moan.

Randy smashed his lips to John, taking his mouth, letting him know just how much he needed the younger man. John pulled away when he needed to breathe as Randy winked moving his mouth to John's sensitive neck.

"I love the taste of your skin," Randy moaned causing John to groan.

"I don't think it will please my brother if he sees I have a hickey, Randy."

"You've given me enough, I've been wearing high neck tops all spring so people didn't see," Randy said smirking at John. He ground his cock against John's causing them both to moan in pleasure.

" I need you, Randy," John said in a soft almost vulnerable tone.

"Well, you must wait," Randy said smiling as he pulled back from John, straddling his hips. "Because you still need to get naked for me, and if you want to help me with my clothes, I will not stop you."

John groped at Randy's body, pushing his shirt up enough that Randy lifted the shirt up of his own accord. John's hands went straight to the bare skin as his lips latched onto one of Randy's nipples out of instinct.

"I thought I mentioned about you getting naked," Randy said, his breath shallow from what John was doing to him.

John shook his head with a smirk as he pulled off his own shirt with one arm and popped the button of his pants.

"You need to climb off me if you want these gone," John challenged.

Randy growled and pushed off the bed to stand. John reached over and popped the button of Randy's pants, watching them fall to the floor. He licked his lips as he saw Randy's member, standing free and proud, already oozing pre-cum. He shed his own pants and then led back down, crooking his finger at Randy.

Randy knelt on the bed moving over John, holding himself over his lover. He kissed John pulling away and sucking on the opposite side of his neck before biting at it. John was coming undone as his hands roamed Randy's muscled back and chest. He loved touching Randy's muscles, how they stretched when he moved even the slightest. They continued kissing and tasting each other taking their time, both controlling the raging hormones inside of them.

Randy leant down and kissed and sucked on each of John's nipples, turning them into hard nubs.

"Mm, that's good," John moaned at the action. Randy moved down lower, licking around John's well-defined abs, slipping his tongue into his navel, intimating what he was planning for later. Randy continued down, kissing and licking at John's hips getting close to the hard, weeping cock. His warm breath brushed against the sensitive area. He wanted Randy to take him in but right now he needed the man inside of him.

Randy slithered back up John's body grinding their cocks together causing John's eyes to roll back into his head as their cocks continued to rub against one another.

"Randy, please… now," John moaned, the need growing to an unbearable state.

"Do you want this?" Randy asked grinding against him again.

"Yes… you know I do," John pleaded, once again wrapping his legs around Randy giving him the access they both knew he wanted.

"Have I told you, you're kind of… easy," Randy whispered close to John's ear before pulling back and winking at his lover.

"Only for you," John said, reaching over to the side table retrieving his bottle of lube. Squirting some on his fingers, he took Randy's cock into his hand and slicked him up ready to enter. "Be gentle."

Randy shifted his position so the head of his cock was pressing against John's entrance and then pushed forward holding still when John stiffened underneath him.

"Need me to…" Randy half asked, resting his head against John's. John shook his head and took a deep breath, relaxing in Randy's strong hold. Randy pushed in a little further, entering John until he was all the way in.

"I swear that is always amazing," John breathed, holding onto Randy. Randy flexed his hips, testing to see if John was ready and chuckled as John swore at the movement as Randy brushed against the sensitive spot inside.

John smirked up at Randy and the older man thrust into him, letting him get used to the invasion.

"Did you do that on purpose?" John asked looking up into Randy's eyes as he continued his slow thrusts.

Randy laughed at the comment and pulled out to the tip, before crashing into John.

"Fuck," John cried out.

"I did that on purpose," Randy laughed at John's reaction.

"Do it again," John commanded.

Randy obliged, pulling out and thrusting just as hard with John writhing beneath him. John's nails dug into Randy's shoulder and back as he moaned trying to meet Randy thrust for thrust. Randy flexed his hips again as he continued to drive in hitting John's spot on ever thrust.

"Oh shit… fuck me hard, Randy," John cried as Randy kept up the brutal pace.

"Mm, John, are you feeling it?" Randy moaned into John's ear. His lips less than an inch away from his skin. "Are you feeling me? Feeling every inch as I pound into your ass."

John couldn't answer, instead, he moaned as he reached down to stroke himself in time with Randy's movements. He locked eyes with Randy and the pair kept eye contact as they moved against one another, pushing the other to their edge.

"I'm close Randy," John whispered as he clung to his lover. Randy nodded his head against John's in return past the point of being able to speak, speeding up his thrusts.

"John, I can't hold on," Randy moaned as he hit his limit. "Oh fuck, yes. Oh, god."

"Make me cum, Randy," John whispered. "Randy… please."

Randy knelt up between John's legs and took hold of his straining cock. He pushed John's hand out the way so he could control his lover's release.

"Fuck, Randy," John yelled as he shot his load into Randy's hand and over his abs.

John led there catching his breath as Randy pulled out of him. Randy lowered himself so he laid his head on John's chest. John wrapped his arms around Randy brushing his lips against the top of Randy's head.

"Cheers," John said causing Randy to chuckle against him.

"Anytime."

* * *

 _The following day…_

It was too reminiscent of the previous year as John carried the last of his luggage to Steve's car, loading everything in, his whole life packed in boxes.

He had his plan for the summer. After getting home John was visiting the local gym and to get a job for the summer. With his studies, it would help and he could save up the money he needed to head to St Louis, even if it were only for a week. He couldn't wait for September to get action from Randy.

"Where are your friends?" Steve asked looking around the car park at the people carrying boxes back and forth.

"Dawn Marie headed out just after breakfast," John explained. "Torrie and I said goodbye Sunday. She goes to another college and an exam today."

"What about…" Steve asked but stopped making John smirk.

"Randy?" John asked amused at his brother. "I'm meeting him before we go."

"I don't think so," Steve said as he loaded the last of the boxes.

"Why not? I thought you were okay with me-"

Steve just looked at him shaking his head before nodding in John's direction. John looked puzzled for a moment until Steve pointed behind him. John turned and saw Randy walking across the parking towards him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," John said with a smile as he jogged over to meet Randy.

He linked his fingers with Randy's and they made their ways over to the shady glen near the parking lot. Once they were out of sight of everyone Randy backed John against a tree, moved in so he was flush against him and captured his lips.

They continued kissing for a few minutes, trying to get what they needed from the other to last the summer, or until John could visit St Louis. When their lips separated, John held onto Randy, not letting him step back from where he pressed against him,

"I know," Randy said, responding to John's unspoken words. "Me too."

"I'll call when I get home," John promised.

"You better," Randy stated.

"I should go before Steve comes looking for me," John said, still unwilling to leave Randy, though he did, knowing it would only make it harder if he didn't

They made their way back to the parking lot, but just before they stepped out from the trees, John rounded on Randy and pulled him down into a steaming kiss. One he hoped Randy would never forget, he seemed to enjoy it if the familiar feel of his cock twitching in his pants was anything to go by.

"Thank you, I now have to calm this down before I head back into the training centre," Randy complained, though it was with a smile.

"See you soon," John said pulling back and winking at his lover as he stepped out into the parking lot.

"I hate you, Cena," Randy called heading in the opposite direction to John.

"Keep telling yourself that," John called back with a smile, watching Randy disappear around the corner.

John couldn't stop smiling as he hopped in his brother's car, ready to get back to West Newbury and get himself a job… or two.

* * *

 _Four days later…_

"Cody, hey," Randy said greeting his colleague. "I wasn't sure if we'd be seeing you."

"I thought it was appropriate to be here for the graduation ceremony," he said. "The students put in the effort, it seems fair to see them graduate."

Randy nodded his acknowledgement. Cody seemed brighter than he had been the last time they saw one another and it looks like the break had done him some good. Randy kept an eye and ear out for trouble from Ted but there was nothing. He knew he graduated today, but Randy wasn't sure if he should mention it to Cody. The man was smart enough to know.

"Is John still in town?" Cody asked trying to make conversation.

Randy studied him, working out whether he was genuinely interested or if Cody had other reasons. He admonished himself for the thoughts, if Cody was going to tell anyone, he would have by now, and Cody seemed like he was starting fresh.

"He went home the day after his finals," Randy said.

"What about his results?"

"He would log in to the website and pick them up," Randy shrugged. "He's confident about his grades. His year was better than last year."

"Are you guys still together?"

"I'm headed home for summer so we agreed we'll pick back up in September," he explained. "Though we may meet up for a week somewhere."

Cody nodded in appreciation, it had been obvious having seen them around one another that the pair suited each other, regardless of the slight age gap between them.

"Are you returning to work over summer or waiting for the fall semester?" Randy asked.

"I've put my notice in," Cody stated. The news shocked Randy; his boss had said nothing to him. "I'm heading back to Georgia, to be with my family. Make a fresh start. I flew out while I was recuperating and approached the colleges. I've had two offers already."

"Good for you," Randy said. "I hope it works out for you better than it did for me."

"Maybe the job fell through, but I think you're happier than you were this time last year," Cody pointed out. "And I'm sorry for my part in any of your troubles. I was lost for a while."

Before Randy could acknowledge the apology, the commencement ceremony music started and everyone in the auditorium erupted in cheers and applause, Randy, Cody and their colleagues included.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hope you enjoyed :)**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Here we go the epilogue of the story with something to tease you back...**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _The following month…_

It seemed almost strange to be moving into his own property after fifteen years of serving, shipping from one military base to another. He'd almost called it quits after his wife left him, taking full custody of his three daughters, but he realized they were all better as they were. He married the job. Now, he needed to be free of giving orders; the one order he wanted to give was to bend over.

"Hi, welcome to the neighborhood," an oversized woman called out to him from her porch.

"Thank you, ma'am," he responded, making a point of turning away from her to speak to the truck drivers who were opening the shutters to get his belongings. "Just bring it all in and I'll tell you where it needs to go."

He jogged up the path and unlocked the front door to his new property, propping the door open.

"Main bedroom is at the top of the stairs turn left and it's in front of you," he commented as they brought in his armoire.

He stepped out onto the porch making a mental note to replace the wood railings and decking before it rotted anymore.

"So, young man, what do you do for a living?" the next-door neighbor asked having ventured from her porch.

"I left the US Marines Corps," he stated trying not to get annoyed at her interrogation.

"Oh my, a real-life war hero as my neighbor," she said looking proud to be his new neighbor. "You wait until I tell my husband."

"Now you need not go making a fuss," he said faking a smile and a laugh.

"I'm Netta, my husband, you'll meet him later, his name's Henry," she explained. "Are you from around these parts?"

"No Netta ma'am, I'm from Connecticut," he explained, hoping she noticed that he didn't give his name to her. He didn't want to get involved in neighborhood shenanigans.

"Well, don't you worry, I'll have you up to speed and introduced to the neighborhood in no time," Netta promised.

"Oh, I'm sure you will," he said.

"Young man, you didn't give me your name," she pointed out.

So much for not remaining anonymous, "It's Paul. Paul Levesque."

"Well, if you don't mind my asking, what made you choose this town over your hometown," Netta prompted.

"Well ma'am, I have an old friend from the Corps that lives nearby and works at the college," Paul stated, smiling for the first time since arriving. Looking forward to seeing his old boyfriend, Randy. "No doubt you'll see him around here a lot after his vacation."

"Well, we look forward to meeting him," she said. "You let me know if you need anything today and I'll bring Henry over once he gets home."

At that, she disappeared back into her home with a final wave from her porch and Paul headed inside himself. The sooner Randy was back from his travels the better. No doubt it would shock and horrify Netta when she hears Randy moaning like a bitch. Paul planned to give it to Randy just as hard as he did when he was in the Marine Corps.

* * *

 **Heading off to work on the junior year.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review :)**


End file.
